


Second Chances

by SeverusSnapeFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adults being actual Adults, Age Regression/De-Aging, Best Friends, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Magical Bond, Mild Character Bashing, Omorashi, Remus Lupin & Severus Snape Friendship, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin Friendship, Sirius Black & Severus Snape Friendship, Smart Harry Potter, The Author Regrets Everything, Time Travel Fix-It, Tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeFan/pseuds/SeverusSnapeFan
Summary: 153 years old, long after the defeat of the greatest Dark Lord of all times, Harry Potter divorcee is alone and depressed. Contemplating suicide his familiar finds a way for him to go back and fix what he regrets not doing in the first place.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter & Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Severus Snape
Comments: 63
Kudos: 159





	1. Return to the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is from my fanfiction account. I want to move all my stories over here, since it's apparent I won't be uploading anything new over there anymore. This contains omorashi, it was my attempt at passing it off as a normal fic, I cringe because some scenes in here are sooo....blatant. Also, this was written years ago, so all the mistakes and stuff, I'm keeping them in. Holiday in the Sun should be updated either on or before Xmas.

**Prologue:**

  
Harry sighed again as he looked around his empty living room. His children were all grown and focused on their own lives that they tended to forget about him. That was fine; he just hated how lonely he always was now. It had been 136 years since the Battle of Hogwarts and he still remembers it as if it was yesterday; especially since his divorce with Ginny 5 years ago, he felt like he had no one in this world left for him. Moony and Sirius, and Albus and Snape and Fred and Tonks all dead in a war where he came out as the victor, he missed them all every day.

It was a struggle for him to get up and live every day when he felt like this and the thought of killing himself came forth to the front of his mind more and more every day. He shook his head; he didn’t want their sacrifices to be in vain, even if he did defeat the greatest Dark Lord of all time, he had to live not only for himself but for them. He had a lot of regrets and he wished every day that he had known then what he knew now. So lost in his thoughts he didn’t hear Fawkes trilling to him, in response to his feelings. Every time he looked at Fawkes he felt the loss of Albus, and although he loved the Phoenix as his familiar he would give him up if it meant his Headmaster would come back.  
*Harry, why are you feeling like this child?*

  
_*It’s not worth it any more; I can’t live with all this guilt on my chest. It’s threatening to suffocate me Fawkes. I wish they were all alive, is there no spell to bring them back?*_

  
_*I’m so sorry my dear child, there isn’t one, if there were I would have given it to you years ago.*_

  
_*Then I hope they can forgive me one day for what I’m going to do.*_

  
_*You’ll do no such thing Harry Potter, I won’t allow it.*_

  
_*And how are you going to accomplish that Fawkes? No offence but you are still just a bird.*_

  
_*Harry you can’t do this, think of your family.*_

  
_*They all have their own lives, for once I just want to be selfish and do something for me.*_  
  
_*And what exactly is that, why do you want to kill yourself?*_

  
_*Because mostly everyone I fought for has died, or wish they had. You’ve seen Ron and Neville and let’s not forget what happened to Hermione. I wish I could just go back and fix everything, and see them all alive again, I wish it was possible but there is no point living, life with what-ifs.*_

  
_*What if I told you there was a way Harry?*_

  
_*Fawkes didn’t you just hear me say, there is no point in thinking on what-ifs. They only lead to heartbreak, knowing there is nothing you can do to prevent it.*_

  
_*Your wrong Harry, I have been around since the days of the founders and I know of a way for you to travel into the past.*_

  
_*How, don’t give me false hope Fawkes, I can’t handle it.*_

  
_*It’s not false Harry, it would just take a powerful wizard-like yourself to perform it.*_

  
_*What’s the spell? And when can I do it?*_

  
_*It’s an ancient spell one which I will tell you after you get all your affairs in order.*_

  
_*What do you mean?*_

  
_*You said you wanted to go back and prevent things from happening, but how can you do that without a plan. It will take you about 1 month to get everything together, and to make sure your magic is up to full strength. Do you still want to do it?*_

  
_*Of course do you even have to ask.*_

  
_*Then go, start getting prepared.*_

  
Harry hadn’t felt this happy since he was in school with all his friends, and he couldn’t wait until the month was over. He went and tried to spend time with his remaining friends and his kids and made sure he had ample pictures of them to take with him. He didn’t want to forget any of them, not that he thought he would it was just in case. He made sure he visited his vault to grab his parent's will; he would be damn if he spent another childhood with the Dursleys. After the defeat of Voldermort when he visited his parent’s vault he was stunned to find the will of his parents and that Severus turned out to be his mother’s choice of his Godfather.

This time around he had to make sure that Sirius didn’t suffer in prison, he had so many things he needed to do. He enchanted a pouch to make it bottomless and put everything important to him in it, and he made it weightless, along with a few nasty shocks for anyone who tried to remove it from his neck. For another safety precaution, he charmed it invisible so no one could see it unless he allowed them to. When he had gathered everything he needed and wanted together he was surprised at how fast that month went by. He said his goodbyes to his friends and waited for Fawkes.

  
_*Are you positive you still want to do this Harry?*_

  
_*Yes, I do my mind hasn’t changed Fawkes.*_

  
_*Then get ready Harry.*_

  
_*Wait, when would I go back?*_

_*I’m not exactly sure, probably to the first turning point in your life.*_

  
_*So I won’t be able to save my parents?*_

  
_* I’m sorry child, you won’t be able to go that far.*_

  
_*That’s alright; I’ll make sure their sacrifice won’t be in vain. I’m ready Fawkes.*_

  
_*Brace yourself child, for this is going to hurt.*_

  
Harry grimaced at that, and watched as Fawkes trilled a spell that was made up of Latin and so many other languages that he found himself lost. Then a flash of light engulfed his body and he found himself screaming his self hoarse from the pain of it. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out what Fawkes telling him he would be ok.

But as the pain took over his body, Harry wondered if he would ever be ok again. He found himself for the first time thinking that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea, the pain was worse than being hit over and over with Crucio. Finally the blissfulness of darkness took over him and he knew no more.


	2. Return to the Dursleys

Harry awoke with a start and in the progress hitting his head on his ceiling. He looked around and noticed with a sigh that he was once again in his cupboard. He smiled glad that his plan had worked; now all he needed to do was figure out today’s date. As he was stretching a banging on his door startled him and out of reflex he reached for his wand, but it was only his Aunt Petunia.

  
“Get up you lazy boy, time to make breakfast and if you burn anything you won’t be getting anything to eat.”

  
Harry grimaced he didn’t miss the Dursleys at all. Making sure that his wand was hidden on him; he washed up and went to the kitchen, happy that she had left him alone. Making sure nobody was coming he wandlessly made breakfast, the action made him a little tired but that was to be expected he was after all back in his 11-year-old body. He quickly ate his breakfast before his relatives came down. By the time he had put everything on the table, they had arrived.

He sat down in his chair quietly and watched them eat; they didn’t give him anything not as he expected them to. He sat there sorting through his future and past memories, making sure they were locked somewhere safe in his mind. He didn’t want to accidentally give something away, not matter how small it would be bad. During the middle of breakfast, he heard the mail come through the slot in the door.

  
“Dudley, get the Post,” Vernon spoke.

  
“Make Harry get it,” Dudley replied shoving more eggs into his mouth.

  
“Harry, get the Post,” Vernon replied not looking up.

  
Harry inwardly grinned to himself as he realized exactly what day it was. He grabbed the post and slipped his letter through the vent in his cupboard and handed the rest to his Uncle. Even though he knew what it was going to say he couldn’t wait to open it. But he didn’t get a chance to even look at until the evening. By the end of the day, Harry was tired, sore, and bruised. Apparently random bruises and minor breaks had appeared all over his body throughout the day. He remembered that the 1st time around Vernon had been very angry about Harry’s letter and had tried to ‘beat the freak’ out of him. He gently lay down on his cot and opened the envelope. He ripped off a section from the bottom of the letter and wrote a reply it said; 

  
**_This is Harry Potter and I accept it. Is there any way you could send someone to help me?_ **   
**_P.s. Could you make sure they can blend in, my relatives hate me because I’m a freak, and they’ll definitely hate an older one._ **

  
**_Thanks and Sincerely Harry Potter_ **

  
He smiled to himself, now all he needed was to find an owl. He hoped that Snape would be the one to pick him, and then it would work in his favor. Just his luck that it turned out to be trash day; he rolled the cans to the curb and saw a tawny owl sitting on a branch in an oak tree. He whispered Hogwarts and it flew to him, and he petted it a few times before stopping to tie it to his leg. He reasoned that he wasn’t supposed to know about anything magical so apologizing to the bird he handed it to the bird to take it in his beak. Harry watched the bird fly off; he couldn’t wait until he could see Hedwig alive.

She was just another one of the war’s casualties; he wouldn’t let her die for him this time. Harry hurried back in to do his evening chores and fell asleep dreaming of seeing Hogwarts again. He awoke at 6 am the next morning and got ready and fixed breakfast. He remembered from McGonagall that they usually visit students between 8:00 am-3:00 pm, and he knew him being ‘Harry Potter’ would probably be the first person to visit today.

  
“Ding Dong”

  
Right on schedule, the doorbell rang. He jumped up even before his Uncle could tell him to get the door and he opened it and found himself face to stomach with Severus Snape. He stood there gaping for a few seconds before smiling widely at his Professor. He couldn’t stop the tears that came forth and tried to fall down his face, his last memory of the man in front of him was him dying and urging him to take his memories while he still thought the man a betrayer. He had found out later that he was actually his mum’s best friend growing up and had taken a vow to protect him even though he hated his father. The man in front of him would always be a hero in his book and he turned his face so Snape couldn’t see his tears and missed the look of confusion on his teacher’s face. Not wanting to be rude any longer he gestured to his teacher.

  
“Would you like to come in Sir?”


	3. Return of Severus Snape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I lied, I'm correcting some, this story is making me cringe but I'm 3 chapters in an committed to this task.

As Snape entered the house Harry knew what he needed to do to make this work, he didn’t want to Snape to hate him just because he looked like James like the last time. He was thankful that his hair had red highlights in them and making sure that his green eyes were large and innocent he whispered to Snape.

  
“Uncle Severus, is that you?”

  
The look of shock on Snape’s face was priceless and Harry had to bite the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing. Snape scowled as Harry knew he would before answering;

  
“I am not your Uncle Potter; I am a Professor as Hogwarts. Furthermore, how did you even know my name?”He demanded, he was annoyed that he had to be here and wanted to know how the brat knew his name.

  
Before he could answer Vernon came through the doorway and Harry made himself cringe and flinch away, instantly noticing out the corner of his eye how Snape tensed at his reaction. Good he thought, the sooner he could get out of here the better. Snape was always known as the teacher who helped kids from difficult backgrounds, he just couldn’t go the first time around because of his teacher’s blatant hatred of him.

  
“Who is this man, boy?” Vernon ordered.

  
Harry’s head was down and his shoulder’s were shaking from repressed laughter, only Vernon and Snape thought he was crying. He was struggling to keep them silent, and didn’t see what happened next.  
  
“Well answer me freak, before I show you what’s good for you!” Vernon yelled impatiently.

  
When Vernon had grabbed Harry’s shoulder trying to get a response he instinctively put his arm up to shield his face and that’s when Snape had finally had enough.

  
“My name is Professor Snape; I am a teacher at Hogwarts. Hogwarts is the school where your nephew will be attending; I’m here because he required assistance.

  
“Oh no he won’t, he will not be going to a freak school. I’m not paying for that.”

  
“You aren’t required to pay; his tuition has been paid in full since he was born. There is nothing that you can do, he will be going.”

  
“I’m his legal guardian, and I won’t allow him to go. There is nothing you can do; I just knew you were a freak like him.”

  
Harry didn’t know what Snape’s answer was because he left the room. He had never been a fan of yelling, and he retreated to his cupboard ignoring the shocked expressions of his cousin and Aunt. He sat down and made sure he had everything before he quickly pulled his legs up into a defensive position when his cupboard opened to reveal a disgruntled Snape. 

  
“Hi, am I allowed to go Uncle… I mean sir?” Harry whispered.

  
Snape said nothing he just stuck his hand out hesitantly for Harry to grab, which he did and was prepared to leave when his teacher stuck his head in his cupboard and looked around. With a frown on his face, they finally left the Dursely house. They started walking down the street in silence, leaving Harry to ponder all that happened. When they were a block from the Dursely house, Snape finally spoke up.

  
“Why were you in the Cupboard?” Snape asked softly.

  
“It’s my room,” Harry replied innocently.

  
“You mean to tell me that you sleep there?” Snape said, his frown turning into a scowl.

  
“Yes, where else am I supposed to sleep?” Harry replied annoyed.

  
Much as Harry wanted to trust Snape he wouldn’t tell him about the cupboard, it was unimportant and he didn’t need to know. Thankfully he seemed to get the hint that Harry didn’t want to talk about it.

  
“Watch the tone Potter; I didn’t know that which is why I was asking,” Snape said getting irritated.

  
Harry not wanting an irritated potion’s Master on his hands especially knowing how he could be, decided it would be wise to apologize. “Sorry, sir,”

  
“Earlier, why did you call me Uncle Severus? How did you even know who I was?”

  
Harry was hoping he would be able to have this talk when he would get a chance to sit down he was hurting but just like Snape he always got directly to the point.  
“You were named my other Godfather, and I knew who you were because I have a bunch of pictures of you.”

  
Severus’s mind was reeling; he couldn’t take in what the child was talking about. How did he know he was named his other Godfather? The Potter’s will was missing, so how could he? He didn’t even know that, and why in Merlin’s name did he have pictures of him?

  
“I am not your godfather, I can assure you. You are definitely a confused child.” Severus replied in denial, he was sure the child was wrong.

  
“But my parent’s will say you are the 2nd godfather, you were my mum’s choice.”

  
Severus stared at the boy in shock, the real will of James and Lily Potter was never found, how did their child end up with it? “Are you telling me that you have their will?”

  
“Yes, among other things.”

  
“How do have it? What else do you have?”

  
Harry was really starting to hurt and all he wanted to do was sit down. Before he could suggest anything he stumbled but thankfully he still had his Professor’s hand. Snape steadied him and told him they would have to finish this talk when they had lunch. Harry shook his head; he always knew Snape could read minds. Snape apparated them to the Leaky Cauldron where someone noticed his scar and soon his name was be whispered all around the room. He hated this, even more, this time around. He was soon surrounded by people.

When did Snape let go of his hand? Oh well, he had a plan he backed up until he was touching the wall and slid down and sat in his defensive position, with his legs pulled to his chest and his head in his arms. He closed his eyes hoping that Snape could see him, and wishing people would move back. Apparently, he could because he felt someone pick him up, and as he laid his head on the person’s shoulder he smelled Lavender and Chamomile, Snape’s robes. He hid his head so he wouldn’t see the stares and stayed that way until they got to Gringotts where they were ushered into a private room. He felt a bit silly acting like this while using Snape for a cover but not enough to stop. Snape set him into a chair and Harry prepared himself for the questions that he knew were coming.


	4. Return to Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I didnt mention it this has a lot of tropes...

“What happened back there?” Snape asked softly.

  
“I got scared, I don’t like crowds,” Harry replied.

  
“I gathered that, I was just a little surprised is all.”

  
Severus scoffed quietly to himself; the son of James Potter doesn’t like attention, who would have thought? It really was ironic once you think about it; then again Lily never did like being the center of attention either. Clearing his thoughts he turned back to the child who looked like he wanted to say something.  
“What is it Potter?”

  
“Do I have to go back to the Dursleys?”

  
“Of course Potter, they are your legal guardians.”

  
“But they aren’t, why can’t you believe that you are my Godfather? Do you just not want me?”

  
Harry knew that Snape didn’t actually know that he was his Godfather considering he only found out himself when he had searched his vault years after he finished Hogwarts. But the hat did say that he belonged in Slytherin and it was time to use that cunning to get what he wanted. He did feel kind of bad for manipulating Snape but he couldn’t stand living with the Dursleys, especially since Uncle Vernon was roaring mad that he was going to the ‘freaky school’. He looked at the floor and drudged up a bunch of sad memories so he could bring tears to his eyes.

  
“Its fine just forget it, I like living where I’m at. I get to eat every 2 days, and I love cold showers. You don’t need to take me in, I’m sorry for being a bother. I promise to be quiet for the rest of the day so you won’t have to endure my annoying voice,” he sniffled.

  
Harry saw Snape’s eyes narrow at his words but didn’t say anything. He couldn’t lay it on too thick otherwise, his teacher was sure to catch on. He grinned inwardly when he heard Snape sigh and ask another question.

  
“Harry, I have to see some kind of proof, otherwise you’re going to have to stay with the Dursleys. Can I see your parent’s will?”

  
“If you want, everyone always needs proof from me. Guess I’m destined to be a liar in everyone else’s mind.”

  
Harry reached for his invisible pouch around his neck and opened it and pulled out the will. Ignoring his teacher’s look of surprise, he knew there was going to be questions about the pouch itself later. He handed the paper to Snape and relaxed in his chair, and watched his Godfather’s carefully blank face crumble. He turned away when his Professor’s eyes took a sad turn to give Snape privacy. He was nodding off in the chair when Snape cleared his throat. But Harry said nothing he just stared at him in silence.

  
“I didn’t know Harry, and I wasn’t denying you. Would you like to live with me?”

  
“Ok,” Harry whispered.

  
“Harry, you said you knew me because you had seen pictures of me. How do you have pictures of me?”

  
“I don’t know, they were just in this pouch. It’s been around my neck for as long as I can remember and I can’t take it off. It has pictures of you and my mum as kids, along with my dad and his friends.”

  
Harry took note that at the minute his father was mention Snape's face took a familiar scowl, it was time to do something his dad and Sirius should have done a long time ago.

  
“I’m sorry Uncle Severus for how Sirius and my dad treated you. I promise you I’m not a bully.”

  
Severus stared at the child in shock, now it was his turn to think that the child could read minds. He knew without a doubt that Harry wasn’t a bully, if anything he was just like Severus, always the victim. He quickly signed the papers to transfer guardianship to him and they went down to their vaults to withdraw money.  
By the time they left Gringotts Harry was officially the ward of Severus Snape; Phase One complete he thought.

Harry figured that when they got to Hogwarts and he met the Headmaster then he could take care of Sirius and Peter. He also needed to inform the Headmaster of all the Horcruxes except for the resurrection stone. Harry refused to allow him to fall victim to that curse again. Harry really wanted to get see Hedwig again, he also wanted to get a snake, he didn’t care if they found out he was a parseltongue. He was also curious to see if this time around he could make the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets his familiar, well he wouldn’t know until he got to Hogwarts.

  
Severus not knowing how he was feeling about all this, wanted to get Harry to Hogwarts so he could have him checked out in the infirmary. Something about the Dursleys wasn’t sitting right with him, and Harry’s tearful rant seemed to confirm it. If Dursely had hurt Lily’s child and his godson he was definitely going to pay, he would make sure of it.

  
“Harry, we’re going to come back shopping for your school things tomorrow ok?”

  
Harry frowned, why couldn’t just shop now they were already here. He shook away that childish thought, he didn’t care about the things he just wanted Hedwig.  
“Can I just get a pet then, please Uncle Severus?”

  
“Alright brat, since it’s right next to Ollivanders you can also get your wand today.”

  
“Cool”

  
Severus led the way to the Magical Menagerie and he looked at a few tawny owls while Harry made a beeline for a Snowy white owl. He listened as the clerk attempted to warn him about that particular owl’s temper. Severus watched as Harry opened the cage and stuck his arm out, and the bird landed on it. Severus and the store clerk watched in amazement as the boy and the bird bonded directly in front of their eyes.

Harry turned around and gave them a wide smile before saying;“Fly to Hogwarts Hedwig, I’ll meet you there.”

  
Severus shook his head as the bird took off and Harry paid for the bird and he turned to leave when he heard Harry call him to wait.

  
Harry was so excited that he met with Hedwig again; after they bonded he breathed a sigh of relief he was glad that he could talk to someone else who understood what he was going through. Somehow his Hedwig had ended up in the body of this bird, whatever happened he was glad for it. But since he was already here he wanted to get a pet snake.

  
“Uncle Severus, are you allowed to bring two pets?”

  
“No Harry, usually students are only allowed one.”

  
“Oh, I wanted a pet for just home,” Harry replied with his sad green eyes. He knew Severus couldn’t resist them; he never could especially when his mother was the owner of them.

  
“What did you want Harry, I’m sure we could make an exception just this once.”

  
“A snake, they always have something funny to say.”

  
“What did you say? Can you understand them, Harry?”

  
Severus turned to stare at Harry in horror, he was a parselmouth? What did that mean? He shook his head, he didn’t know what to think but apparently for once his thoughts were shown all over his face.

  
“Yup, it doesn’t make me evil Uncle Severus. I won’t turn into a Dark Lord,” Harry replied with a glare that so reminisced of Snape that the Professor himself did a double-take.

  
“I wasn’t going to say that Harry,” Severus said apologetically.

  
“No but you were thinking it, that’s even worse.”

  
“How did you know I was thinking about it?”

  
“It was all over your face for once. Usually, your face is blank, but this had an expression of fear. I would never hurt you, you’re my family.”

  
Severus stared at Harry; did he really just hear the child refer to him as a part of his family? He didn’t know how to reply to that and he was actually feeling a bit choked up. He knew that Harry wasn’t going to turn evil because if he did he knew the Dursleys would’ve died a long time ago. Severus cleared his throat, now was not the time to get emotional, he turned his head so Harry couldn’t see.

  
Harry saw how big the impact his words had on Snape, and tears sprung into his own eyes, and he walked to Snape and hugged him. Everybody could do with more hugs he thought, as Snape’s arms awkwardly came around him. He quickly purchased a small but deadly snake, and they headed to Ollivanders which threw Harry for a loop. Harry refused to let go of Snape’s hand, he knew people wouldn’t dare try to approach him with his Potion’s Master sneering at them and he relished in it. And he couldn’t prevent the giggle that bubbled out of his throat, since when was he not afraid of Snape?

He had never felt so secure then he did now, even if he was technically 153 years old and besides no one knew about it, but he forgot to think about Ollivander. Walking into the shop he looked around and actually felt the magic in the shop, it was freaking him out. His hand automatically went to his hidden wand to assure himself that it was still there.

  
“Hello,” he all but whispered out.

  
“Hello there Mr. Potter, I was wondering when I would be seeing you. Oh my! Good heavens, maybe I should just let you pick out your own wand since I’m sure you know it already. Merlin and you mastered that too, why you decided to come back here is the question.”

  
Harry for his part had forgotten about Ollivanders gift and was staring at him in a mixture of disbelief, shock, and horror. His whole plan was about to be messed up all because of the wandmaker. Ignoring Severus’s inquiring look he walked to the wandmaker and whispered a quick quiet before exclaiming;

  
“Did you mean this one sir?” He said gesturing to one way beyond the counter and Severus’s line of vision. As soon as they were out of sight, he attempted to explain his plan to the wandmaker and he hoped he would keep his mouth shut.

  
“Do you think it will work?”

  
“It will, but are you going to accept the consequences if they don’t?”

  
“Yes, but I don’t plan on failing.”

  
“They never do Harry Potter. Tell me you mastered death in another life am I correct?”

  
“Yes sir, will I have to do it this time around too?”

  
“No, all you have to do is call them to you and they will answer you.”

  
“You scared me and Severus out there, a little warning next time ok?”

  
“Sure and Mr. Potter, might I suggest looking a little teary eyed so it can seem like I upset you a bit, so he won’t ask what we talked about. And here is your old Holly wand, just tell him about them being brother wands and you should have no problem. I don’t think I need to tell you that you will do great things do I?”

  
“No sir, I know I will.”

  
Harry walked back to Severus his wand hanging limply in his left hand and his head looking at the ground. He was focusing on making the tears come that he nearly missed Severus asking if he was ok.

  
“Can we go now, Uncle Severus?” Harry asked miserably.

  
Severus paid for Harry’s wand and they walked out of the shop, what was wrong with the child he thought. “What happened in there Harry, what’s wrong? What did he say to you?”

  
“This,” here Harry pointed at his wand with such revulsion that made Severus look at it intently, “is the brother wand to the Dark Lord. He said he expects great things from me. After all he-who-must-not-be-named did terrible things but they were great nonetheless. I don’t want to do great things Uncle Severus, I’m just Harry.”

  
Severus shook his head, why in the world did Ollivander give advice to every single person who came to buy a wand, why they couldn’t just buy one without the commentary was beyond him. He took a good look at the child next to him; if he was being honest he would’ve been terrified himself.

  
Harry’s shoulders were shaking now with his teeth chattering, tears were blurring his vision and he couldn’t see. Snape picked him up and he settled down a bit, and they apparated to Hogsmead. Harry was sniffling, and he refused to be put down. All he had to think about was the battle of Hogwarts and he was a sobbing mess. But he looked up long enough to see the castle, in all her glory.

  
“Whoa,” he breathed, he was finally home.


	5. Return to Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cringe is real in this one..enjoy forgive me..you do you lol

Severus entered Hogwarts with a child in his arms to the surprise of his fellow teachers. He headed to the infirmary ignoring the incredulous looks he was getting; he wanted to make sure that Harry wasn’t abused. But the things he had seen that morning not to mention Harry’s little rant at Gringotts had him on edge and were telling him otherwise. Harry was oblivious to everything and he hoped he would stay that way. He knew that when the time came to tell him about the check-up he would probably fight him.

  
Harry was falling asleep on Snape’s shoulder until he breathed in the sterile smell of antiseptic that could only be from the infirmary. Why was Snape bringing him here? He stiffened automatically and then wiggled so he could get down but Snape held him tight. For a moment Harry contemplated hanging like dead weight but he decided against it, he was an underweight 11-year-old, enough said. He didn’t need a checkup he thought, so why were they here?

  
“Wanna get down Uncle Severus,” Harry whined.

  
“Don’t whine you’re not a baby, and I’ll put you down in a minute Harry.”

  
Harry knew the moment he was put on the bed they would cast a sticking charm to him to keep him from running away; and he needed to make sure that he didn’t have any curse injuries on his person. His other injuries from the Durselys he could care less if they found out, it would actually work in his favor and Dumbledore wouldn’t be able to do anything. But what if they saw old wounds from curses how was he going to explain those? He wiggled again, he just needed to get to the bathroom and he could do a quick check.

  
“Stop moving Harry, I just said I was going to put you down in a second.”

  
“I can’t wait, Uncle Severus, please let me down now,” Harry replied squirming.

  
“Wait for what Harry? What are you talking about?”

  
“I have to get down Uncle Severus, let me go.” Harry answered red-faced from struggling in his arms.

  
“Harry what’s wrong, why is your face so red? And Merlin child be STILL!”

  
Harry froze at the sound of Snape’s yell; he didn’t want to get yelled at again.

  
Severus's eyes narrowed why was the child acting up now, he had behaved well all day. He knew once the initial check-up began he would have a problem but what was going on with him now? Once he put Harry down he could see clearly see the problem, the child couldn’t even stand still for a second. He was curious to know why the boy didn’t just ask. “Harry do you need the toilet?”

  
“Yes sir,” Harry replied looking down and wriggling.

  
“Why didn’t you ask then?”

  
“I thought I could hold it and I didn’t know if I was allowed or not,” Harry replied jiggling and fidgeting with his hands.

  
“But you can’t, am I right?”

  
“No sir, not for long anyway,” he answered quietly now fiddling with his trousers.

  
“Well next time just ask child, I won’t deny you that right. Harry, do you see that door directly across from us?”

  
“Yes sir, what’s in it?” Harry asked bouncing his leg.

  
“The toilet,” Severus replied with a smirk.

  
Harry smirked inwardly he knew that already, glad that he was able to get down. Because in all his pretending, he really did need to use the loo, he headed over to the door. When he turned the knob it was locked, and he bounced in front of the door for a moment and then walked back toward Severus. Too bad he wasn’t supposed to know any spells now otherwise he would have opened it himself.

  
“Uncle Severus, the door is locked, do you have the key?” Harry asked with a strain of his voice and bending at his waist.

  
Severus sighed, why children waited until the very last minute to go was beyond him.

  
“I have something better I have a wand. Come on Harry I’ll show you.”

  
Harry added the exciting look to his frantic expression like an 11-year-old was supposed to look. He watched as Severus performed a simple Alohamora charm and the lock clicked open, he stood there squirming and grinning.

  
“Will I learn that spell here at Hogwarts Uncle Severus?” He asked excitedly as he danced around his godfather.

  
“Maybe, if not I’ll teach it to you, or you can read it in a book. Go use the toilet Harry before you have an accident, we’ll finish this when you come out.”

  
“I’m 11 and I don’t have accidents,” he replied annoyed.

  
“You will if you don’t make good use of the loo in a few minutes,” Severus replied knowingly with a glare.

  
Harry didn’t know what to think about Snape’s answer and he didn’t want to find out so he ran inside the door, full speed ahead, forgetting to close the door behind him.

  
Severus watched as the child ran through the door leaving it wide open in the process and shook his head; hopefully, he would grow out of waiting until the last minute to use the toilet. He closed the door; he needed to figure out what he was going to do for the rest of the summer. Surely the child didn’t want to spend his remaining summer at his boarding school. He decided to take him to his cottage in the country where they can get closer and maybe he could find out what else is in that pouch of his.

  
Harry took care of business and did an inventory of his body, he only found one scar from a curse not including the one on his forehead, it was on his thigh, and he hid it with parsel glamour. He grimaced at the bruising over his body, if he could actually see the boot print on his torso he knew they would too. He almost felt sorry for the Durselys but that thought quickly went away when his shoulder accidentally hit the wall.

“Owww,” he screamed causing Severus to come through the door.

  
“What’s wrong Harry?”

  
“Just hit my shoulder is all,” he sniffled. The hit really did cause some tears to spring up in his eyes, it hurt like hell.

  
“What’s wrong with your shoulder?”

  
“I don’t know, it has a small bruise. I guess I knocked it into something.”

  
“Let me take a look at it Harry,” Severus replied walking over to him.

  
Harry stood still and felt his godfather’s fingers gently touch his shoulder, and he couldn’t stop the hiss of pain that came forth. He heard the muttered swear and then he was picked up again and carried to a bed. While they waited for Madame Pomprey Harry was going over what he needed to do in his head. Snape was already on his side; next, he needed Dumbledore, Sirius, and Moony.

  
Not to mention that he needed to befriend Draco, who in Harry’s time had come to the light side and lost his life in the process of defending his wife, Hermione, and their unborn child. Harry was surprised that he even liked Hermione because she was a muggle-born, but he had found out that Draco and his mother never cared about blood it was only his father who did. He hoped to befriend Draco early so; he wouldn’t be such a prat to him like before. He had so much to do but first, he had to deal with the ‘Dragon lady’ known as Madame Pomfrey.

  
“Hello Severus, and who do you have there?”

  
“Poppy this is Harry; he’ll be starting Hogwarts this year. I need you to scan him for any injuries.”

  
Harry saw the wary look Severus was giving him out of the corner of his eye and he squirmed he had a part to play; it was clearly expected of him.

  
“No Uncle Severus, I’m not hurt I don’t need a check-up.”

  
“Is that so, then would you care to explain to me what happened to your shoulder?” I don’t tolerate such bald-faced lies Harry, lie to me again and there will be consequences.”

  
Harry opened his mouth to reply but he stopped and tried to think of how Snape had punished his snakes before. He was now his ward, Snape wouldn’t treat Harry like the Durselys did would he? He shivered involuntarily, he might’ve been stronger than Snape before but right now, he would be at his mercy. He looked at Snape with fear-filled eyes, and Severus cursed again.

  
“That’s not what I meant Harry, my punishments usually consist of…” but he trailed off as he took in Poppy’s expression. She had done a scan while Harry had been distracted and now she was reading the result.

  
“What did you find Poppy?”

  
“Nothing I bet,” Harry replied.

  
“Harry, you and I both know that your relatives didn’t treat you right, and I need to know if she found something important.”

  
“You think they abused me huh? They didn’t abuse me; I just got what a freak like me deserve...” Harry broke off in horror; he had NOT meant to say that. Suddenly he was very interested in his shoes, as both Poppy and Severus became very interested in his answer.

  
“What did you just say, Harry?” Severus asked in a dangerous, quiet voice.

  
Harry of course stayed silent, how did that slip out? That was the whole point of him sorting his mind so nothing would jump out like that. He was scared to talk lest he gives anything away again, he was only thankful it wasn’t something super important.

  
“Severus come take a look at the parchment, those at the top are his current injuries. The ones on the bottom are the ones he had in the last 11 years. See how emaciated he is, they starved him too, he’s going to be on nutrient potions for a while.”

  
Severus scanned the parchment how was the poor child still walking and breathing without pain? He had a few broken ribs and his left wrist was broken, but then again that did explain why it was hanging limply at the wand shop. He also had various bruising all over his body, the worst parts affected were his back and torso area. Severus didn’t even bother asking Harry to take off his shirt, he spelled it away and the boy never lifted his head. They could see plain as day the outline of a boot print on his pale skin, Severus felt he should say something.

  
“Harry I will never beat you I promise you that. My punishments are usually groundings, scrubbing cauldrons, writing lines, scrubbing floors, a few swats, and occasionally spanking. But with my spankings you don’t have to worry, I will never hit you with a belt. They will always be with my hand, a hairbrush, or a wooden spoon. I will never starve you either; you are allowed to eat all that you need, including snacks. I will never withhold food from you as a punishment; believe me when I say you will never go hungry again. And you are not a freak Harry; I don’t want to hear you ever call yourself that. Do you understand me?”

  
“Yes Uncle Severus,” he softly replied.  
Severus watched as Poppy spelled him to sleep and then got to work on his injuries, thankful that it automatically made a report. He needed to speak with Albus immediately, even if he hadn’t got guardianship of Harry he wouldn’t be going back to the Durselys. He headed to Albus’s office convinced that the child would sleep for another few hours.

  
Severus growled out the password to Albus's office and the gargoyle nearly leaped out the way. He was mad; no he was beyond mad he was furious. How dare Albus leave Harry with Petunia? How could she treat him this way? There was going to be hell to pay, he would make sure of it. Ignoring the door, Severus walked right into the man's office forgoing the knock. He smirked as Albus looked at him in surprise before as he walked up to his desk.

"Can I help you, Severus?"

  
"How could you?" He asked in a tortured voice.

  
"How could I what Severus? What did I do?" Albus asked a bit startled and worried after hearing how Severus sounded.

  
"You left him there with those disgusting muggles," Severus answered. He could even hear the venom in his own voice.

  
"Severus; are you talking about Harry? What happened?" Albus asked getting a sinking feeling in his stomach.

  
“What do you think? Why in the hell did you leave him with them? What the bloody hell were you thinking Albus?” Severus said vehemently before taking a seat in front of Albus’s desk.

  
He could care less about how panicked the man’s face seemed to get as he bombarded him with questions. What did the man hope to gain by making Harry live with muggles? Why couldn’t the old man understand that just because if someone is your family, doesn’t mean that they will care for you? This was a sensitive subject for him, considering his own abused childhood and he was sure Albus had learned a thing or two from when Severus was a child; but he guessed he would be wrong.

  
“Severus, what is going on?” Albus asked quietly, as he watched the younger man across from him.

  
“Potter was abused by the people you left him with,” Severus said in a calm voice, more than what he actually felt at that moment.

  
He couldn’t get off of the fact that someone had injured his godson, someone had made his godson hurt. He smiled cruelly to himself; the Durselys would be getting theirs he would make sure of it.

  
“Surely you must be mistaken Severus,” Albus said heart stopping for a moment, though the look on the Slytherin’s face told him that he had made no mistake.

  
“I can assure you that I am not Albus. I’ve just come from the infirmary, Poppy will show you his charts,” Severus replied narrowing his eyes.

  
“I didn’t know Severus; I thought that Petunia would treat him like her own,” Albus said more to himself than to Snape.

  
“Well you thought wrong, why the hell didn’t you check on him? What is wrong with you Albus? How could you do this? I knew what Petunia was like as a kid; I TOLD you even before you put him there.” Severus retorted angrily.

  
The fact that Harry had a childhood like him, allowed Severus to see that he wasn’t just the carbon copy of his enemy; James Potter. He could see that Harry was neither Lily nor James, but just a product of them both who had been hurt by his so-called family. A scared little boy who needed someone and he was more than happy that he could be there for the child.

  
“He will not be going back there Albus, I won’t allow it,” Severus said quietly, not wanting to give away the fact that he now was the guardian of Harry Potter, but he would if he needed too.

  
“Of course he isn’t Severus,” Albus said absently, before stroking his beard.

  
“I don’t care what you’re thinking, but you will not be deciding where Harry will live,” Severus said forgetting the idea of keeping the guardianship from him. He knew that Albus Dumbledore had ways to find out things, and Severus preferred not to be surprised.

  
“Then who will Severus?” Albus asked quietly, feeling confused for once.

  
“We have already found him an adequate home, so no need to feel stressed about trying to find him one,” Severus replied.

  
“Who has guardianship, Severus?” Albus asked softly.

  
“I do,” he replied calmly.

  
“Are you sure that is the best idea?” Albus asked eyes widening in shock.

  
“It is the best we have at the moment. I can protect Harry; I surely won’t abuse him if that’s what you’re worried about.” Severus replied curtly.  
“What about your spying duties Severus?” Albus pressed.

  
“No one knows of the guardianship except you, Poppy, and the Goblins. And I know for sure that the last two won’t say anything.” He said as he calmly sat back in his chair.

  
“And you would think that I would try to contest it?” Albus asked appalled for a moment.

  
“You never know, although we both know you believe him to be the child of the prophecy. I won’t let my godchild be used by anyone, even you Albus.” Severus said matter-factly.

  
“Are you sure you are doing this for the right reasons?” Albus asked cautiously, ignoring the jab at him as he turned his blue eyes to Severus.  
“What do you mean?” Severus asked, his own eyes narrowing in anger.

  
“Are you sure that you’re not agreeing to keep him, to get back at James Potter?” Albus asked bluntly.

  
“How dare you?! In case you have forgotten this is Lily’s child, and I would never hurt something that belonged to her.” Severus asked as he glared at the man across from him.

  
“I’m sorry Severus, but I needed to know. I didn’t want Harry to be blamed for the sins of his father,” Albus replied apologetically as he rubbed his beard.  
“I would never hurt my godson,” Severus repeated as he shook his head before walking towards the door.

  
“I know you wouldn’t my boy, but some grudges are hard to let go,” Albus replied thoughtfully before standing up.

  
Severus didn’t say anything to that, already knowing how much truth was in that small sentence. He knew had he not seen the bruises or the scan on Harry’s body he would have treated him like dirt regardless of him being Lily’s child. He could see that the boy wasn’t an exact carbon copy of James Potter, he had had her green eyes and his black hair was accented by red highlights. Not to mention the behaviorisms were similar to that of his mother and not of his father.

  
He was able to see the child within, and he felt a feeling of protectiveness over him. He wanted to protect him of everything, but he knew that was impossible. If Harry really was the child of prophecy, then it was out of his hands. What Severus could do was make sure that he was trained properly so he had a chance of winning. And most importantly, he promised to give Harry a piece of the childhood he himself had never had. He sighed softly as he opened the door, but stopped when Albus spoke to him.

  
“May I meet him, Severus?” Albus asked quietly.

  
“Of course, just let me make sure everything is ok with him now,” Severus replied as he made his way out the office to straighten out his thought as he headed back to the infirmary.


	6. Return to the Chamber

_~Parsel tongue~_

  
Harry awoke alone in the dark infirmary; he shook his head to clear the sleep. What time was it anyway? He didn’t see Snape or Poppy anywhere and he took this time to think about what he could get done. Well he would probably be in a bit of trouble but it would be worth it, he decided to head to the Chamber of Secrets. He quickly disabled the charms around his bed and ran out of the infirmary and headed to Moaning Myrtle’s bathroom on the 2nd floor.

  
“Hey Myrtle I’m Harry, if anyone asks I was never here ok?”

  
“Ok, what are you going over there?”

  
“Nothing,” he replied as the sink opened into a giant tunnel.

  
“If you die down there, you can share my toilet,” she replied grinning.

  
He grimaced; this Myrtle was the same as the old one. “Uh thanks for the offer, but I don’t plan on dying. Goodbye,” he answered then slid down the hole.

  
He landed on the pile of dead animal bones; he would have to clean that up if he came down here anytime during the year. He slowly walked through the Chamber keeping his eyes low and peeled for any sign of the giant snake. As he headed to the mouth of the tunnel he heard an angry hiss and he quickly shut his eyes before speaking.

  
_~Whossse there? ~_

  
_~My name isss Harry what isss your name? ~_

  
_~Annabelle, what can I do for you young sssspeaker? ~_

  
_~Jusssst wanted to talk to you, do you believe in time travel? ~_

  
_~Of coursssssse, the humansss just haven’t figured it out yet~_

  
_~I came from the future, I have to make thingsss right~_

  
_~You wissssh to bond with me don’t you, young one? ~_

  
_~How did you know that? ~_

  
_~I am a magical creature I can ssssee your aura, itssss very bright. I sssense darknessss in the air and I have no plan to be usssed like I was 40 yearsss ago. You may bond with me young sssspeaker, and I will be there for you whenever you call me~_

  
Harry smiled as they bonded; now Tom had no chance of almost killing Ginny in his 2nd year. Even if they had divorced he still didn’t want anything to happen to her, she was after all the mother of his children. He stayed around Annabelle and he found out that bonded didn’t have to protect their eyes from her gaze. She treated him like he was a kid, and he wasn’t complaining when she took him on a ride through the pipes in the school. As they neared the Great Hall he heard McGonagall’s scared voice about a lost boy in the castle and cringed when he realized it was him. He looked down at himself he was filthy but perhaps this could work in his favor.

He jumped off of Annabelle bade her goodbye and then put a bunch of cuts on his body with his hidden wand. He looked like someone had attacked him, and he idly mused if Quirrel was back from Albania yet. He wandered out an entrance near the Dungeons, where he hoped Snape would be. He lay down on the floor, and brought up some tears, he mused to himself that he was doing quite a lot of fake crying today when he heard footsteps. Time to turn on the waterworks he thought, and he started bawling.

  
“Harry is that you?”

  
When Severus headed to the infirmary after his 4-hour meeting with Albus, he felt accomplished, he told Albus about the Potter’s will and promised to show him when Harry woke up. He didn’t mean to stay that long and he thought he had nothing to worry about, but he was wrong. When he entered the infirmary, Poppy was nowhere to be found and neither was Harry. Severus called for her and out came Sybil, what the heck was she doing here? “Where’s Poppy and Harry?”

  
“The time child is in the Chamber with his bonded and Poppy is looking for him.”

  
“What Chamber are you talking about? Are you telling me that Harry is lost?”

  
“Not lost, just don’t want to be found, he’s on a very important mission.”

  
“Sybil he is an 11-year-old boy who has never been to Hogwarts of course he wants to be found. He’s probably frightened; I better go help look for him.”  
Severus had been looking for Harry for about 1 hour when he had a hunch to go check his Dungeons; they were after all easy to get lost in. He had just wondered past his quarters when he heard the sound of crying, he breathed a sigh of relief until he wondered what the child was crying for. “Harry, what’s wrong? What happened, are you hurt?”

  
He tried to get an answer out of the child but he wouldn’t stop crying. Sending a Patronus to Pomprey informing her he found him, he reached for the child. He lifted him up and carried him towards the light it was too dark to check the child down here. Harry never did stop crying and when he saw him in the hall he knew why. The boy was covered in an assortment of cuts, what the hell?

  
“Shh, it’s ok Harry your safe now. Do you think you can tell me what happened?” 

  
Severus shook his head he wasn’t really expecting an answer, and he walked toward the infirmary. He met Poppy in the hall who gasped at the sight of him. “What happened to him, Severus?”

  
“I don’t know, he won’t tell me. I will found out, in the meantime, we are leaving here tomorrow.”

  
“Well let’s go to the infirmary then, Poppy replied.”

  
They were met in the hospital by the Headmaster whose twinkle in his eyes was gone. Poppy healed his cuts and spelled him cleaned all the while he refused to let go of Severus, and she couldn’t blame him. She gave him half a calming potion to drink so he could talk about his attack.

  
“What happened to you, Harry?” Severus gently asked.

  
“I don’t know I fell; I’m so sorry that I got dirty Uncle Severus.”

  
“You’re trying to tell me that all these cuts were caused by you falling? What do you take me for Harry? Do you think I’m stupid? Because only a moron would believe that, do you think me a moron Harry Potter?”

  
“No sir, not at all. I didn’t mean to make a mess or make you worry.”

  
“That’s not a problem Harry, Poppy cleaned you up. Harry, do you know who hurt you?”

  
“No, I remember him laughing, and then, I don’t know why I can’t remember. I’m sorry.” Harry answered making confusion his main emotion on his face.

  
“Do you think he was obliviated?” Albus asked with a frown.

  
“It’s possible, but you know I can’t check. His mind is too immature and I could damage something. Maybe it’s good that you’re taking him to the cottage tomorrow Severus. I will try to be there sometime this week with Albus to talk with both you and Harry,” Poppy replied.

  
Harry wondered what they wanted to talk to them about but he was too tired to think about it. He was too tired to even eat and Merlin knows he was starving, oh well he went to bed with an empty stomach before it won’t kill him. 

  
As he sat there nodding off Severus noticed and ordered a sandwich for him, the child hadn’t eaten all day he was sure of it. “Harry you need to eat, then you can go to sleep.”

  
“I not hungry,” he replied tiredly before his stomach growled.

  
“I know I can tell,” Severus replied sarcastically.

  
“I too tired Uncle Sev, I don’t want to eat.” He answered wearily.

  
Before Harry knew it he was being lifted up and leaned against Severus’s chest and a piece of the sandwich was put into his mouth. He was a bit embarrassed about being fed like a baby but he was too tired to care, besides it was only Poppy and Albus watching. He finished half of the sandwich before his stomach was full, but still, Severus fed him more. He could feel his stomach start to rebel and shook his head no and refused to open his mouth.

  
“Come on Harry just a few more bites and your done,” Severus spoke gently.

  
“I can’t my stomach is full, if I eat any more I’ll be sick.” Harry sighed as his statement set off an angry Poppy and Severus using Albus as the scapegoat especially since it was his fault. 

  
“Please Harry; I know you can finish it. There’s only a little bit left.”

  
Harry grimaced as he was fed the rest of his sandwich, and the minute he swallowed the last piece he could feel it coming back up his throat. He struggled to get off of Severus’s lap to run to the toilet but he only made it 2 feet before his stomach was emptying its contents on the infirmary floor. He was extremely embarrassed and his eyes were watering, he hated sicking up. He heard gasps behind him, and then someone was carrying him to the loo. He finished sicking up in the toilet, and rinsed his mouth out, and warily turned to face Snape. The man’s expression was unreadable to him, and he couldn’t tell if he was angry or not.

  
“I’m sorry Uncle Severus, I didn’t mean to sick up. My stomach was just so full and I couldn’t help it. I wasn’t trying to be wasteful with the food.”

  
“I know Harry, that’s fine. It’s my fault, in your defense you did tell me that you couldn’t eat anymore, and I didn’t listen.”

  
“I’m sorry about the mess I made out there; I’ll go clean it up.”

  
“There is no need Harry, Poppy has already taken care of it. How are you feeling now?”

  
“I’m fine, I’m just tired.”

  
They walked back out where Poppy and Albus were having a heated discussion and he would bet his entire vault of galleons that it was about him. He was too tired to focus on the conversation so he climbed back on Snape’s lap and rested his head back against Severus’s chest and fell asleep. 

  
What starving 11-year-old boy do you know that can’t finish one whole sandwich without getting ill? Severus couldn’t name any healthy ones; only the starved ones like Harry came to mind. He looked at the child who had fallen asleep on his chest; this child was changing everything about him. He had resigned himself to living alone and bitter as the snarky Potion’s Master, but in just one day he had become the caregiver of an 11-year-old boy.

His heart still warmed at the thought of when the boy referred to Severus as being a part of his family. The child trusted him to keep him safe and he would find out who had hurt Harry. He was also determined to stretch the boy’s stomach to where it should be this year, and with the nutrient potions, he hoped it was easy. But as he learned things with Harry Potter are never just easy.


	7. Return of Peter Pettigrew

Harry woke up the next morning early and once again alone in the infirmary. He took his holly wand and disabled the charms he knew were set around his bed and transfigured his clothes not even bothering to check to see if anyone could see. He walked over to the bathroom and did all his morning duties and walked back out. He knew Severus planned on them leaving today but he wanted to see Sirius as soon as possible. His last memory of his godfather was him getting cursed by Bellatrix and falling through the veil to his death.

He left a note on his bed that he was headed to the Headmaster’s office so they wouldn’t worry and he headed to the Chamber. He said hello to Annabelle before pulling his invisibility cloak out of his pouch and putting it on. It was around 6:15 am and he needed to hurry so he could apparate to the burrow. Walking through the house he stopped in the living room and allowed himself a moment to reminisce before he quickly headed up to Ron’s room.

He saw ‘Scabbers’ in his cage and he spelled him to sleep then petrified him. He silently grabbed the rat from the cage and put him in his pocket, before transfiguring a button into an exact replica of him then he left. When he got outside the house Harry apparated back to the Chamber and folded his cloak back into the pouch. He put another stunner on the rat just to be sure and he walked to the Headmaster’s office. He stared at the gargoyle for a moment before he hesitantly said; “Lemon Drops”

  
He smiled softly as it moved to show a staircase and he headed up, he knocked on the door and waited until he was told to come in. He looked around the room grateful that only Albus and Fawkes were in his office. Harry trilled softly at Fawkes in phoenixa and the bird nearly fell off his perch in shock. Harry smiled at that, Fawkes had bonded to him after the Headmaster’s death and he missed him. He would talk to Fawkes after he had spoken to Albus about Sirius. “Good morning Headmaster.”

  
“Good morning my boy, what can I do for you today?”

  
“My other godfather Sirius Black, he was innocent of all his crimes, and yet he is in prison. When will there be a trial for him?”

  
“Harry I would have to see the proof you have, in this case, the will. But I’m afraid that won’t be enough, he still murdered Peter Pettigrew and those muggles on the street.”

  
“He didn’t do any of that, Peter framed him and is still alive. I’ll show you in just a second, and they could just use Veritaserum and find out in court like they should have done in the first place.”

  
Albus thought quietly to himself that the child in front of him was not at all what he seemed to be. He was very resourceful for his age and something about how he presented himself was a little odd. How did he know these things that happened when he was much too young to remember? But since he had trilled to Fawkes when he first came in he knew that whatever it was, it didn’t have anything to do with evil. He would just have to keep an eye on one Harry Potter.

  
“Harry, how are you going to prove to me that Peter is alive?”

  
Harry grabbed Peter from his pocket and petrified him again, he could never be too careful. He still remembered Peter getting away the first time and Sirius living on the run, he wanted his godfather to have a life of safety and not another one in fear of being caught. He showed the still animagus to Albus before speaking.

  
“This is Peter Pettigrew, he is an unregistered animagus. He became one along with my dad and Sirius in school so they could keep my Uncle Remus company during the full moon. They never told anyone because it was technically breaking the rules. Peter here cut off his finger, blew up the street and transformed, and ran down the sewer, but not before screaming at the top of his lungs that Sirius betrayed Lily and James.”

  
“Ok say this is true, could you explain to me why Sirius was laughing when he was arrested?”

  
“He was in shock; they had never expected Peter to the traitor. They were all leaning towards Moony who thought Sirius was guilty. I remember my dad saying; ‘Peter’s betrayed us, Lily, take Harry and run’, then the door was being blasted down. Then he saw Peter transform and run away, who would believe him if he told them. Peter was a coward and he knew that everyone would refuse to listen to him because he was the obvious choice; he was always the obvious choice. I understand it was hard times but how hard would it have been to give him a freaking trial? He deserved that at least even if he was guilty. It was his right, and it was denied and he has suffered for 11 years because of it.”

  
Harry shook his head, talking about his godfather’s innocence always got him a little heated. He could see the Headmaster’s grave expression serves him right he thought. He stunned the rat again before speaking to the Headmaster again.

  
“I need you to get Amelia Bones here in the next 10 minutes. I don’t trust Fudge not to kill Sirius to try to save face, or let Pettigrew go.”

  
“Harry I don’t think that will be possible, she is a very busy woman,” Albus tried to explain but Harry was through listening.

  
Harry knew that if he wanted something done he had to do it himself so he took the floo powder off the mantel and threw it in the fireplace while yelling; “The Ministry, Amelia Bones’ Office’. He stuck his head in the fire and closed his eyes until it stopped so he wouldn’t get dizzy. When he opened them he looked around her office until he was facing her, she looked very shocked to see a child in her fireplace.

  
“Miss Bones my name is Harry Potter, and it’s urgent that I talk to you immediately. Might I have a few minutes of your time right now, I’m at Hogwarts.”  
Harry watched as she just stared at him, before nodding her head and replying to him.

  
“I will be over in a second, just step back so I can come through Harry.”

  
Harry quickly stood up and turned around to address Albus who was staring at him in shock.

  
“She’s coming over right now; maybe you should have a house-elf bring some tea or something for her.”

  
Albus for his part was stunned, his thoughts had been correct before. There was more to Harry Potter than meets the eye, he hoped that Harry would in time learn to trust him.

  
Harry watched the floo flare and she gracefully landed out, he figured he would just get straight to the point.

  
“Albus is that child really Harry Potter?”

  
“He is, and he has important information to tell you.”

  
“What is it darling that you needed to tell me?”

  
“Sirius Black is innocent, Peter Pettigrew is guilty and he is alive. I do have proof before you try to deny that all I’ve said is false. Just watch, and then after all the evidence is brought forth, then you can decide for yourself.”

  
“If you are about to show me what I think you are, then hold on for just a moment. I want to make sure that I have an Auror present.”  
Harry patiently waited while she floo called and he stupefied the rat again. He perked up when he saw who had stepped through the floo.

  
“Hey Shackelbot,” he grinned when the man turned to stare at him in surprise. 

  
“I’m not even going to ask how you know who he is Harry, if you want to put an old man out of his misery then I’m all ears my boy.”

  
Harry smiled; finally, the party could get started. He took the stunned rat from his pocket and dropped him uncaringly on the floor and pointed his wand at him.

  
“Animagus Revelio,” Harry whispered.

  
They all watched as blue light surrounded the rat and then it faded away to reveal a petrified fat and balding man on the floor. Harry heard the gasps behind him but he was on a mission, he reached into his pouch and pulled out a vial of Veritaserum. He walked over to Peter and sat him up before binding him with ropes and then he whispered; “Finite” He quickly poured 3 drops on his tongue and got down to questioning him.

  
“What is your name?”

  
“Peter Pettigrew”

  
“Are you an illegal animagus?”

  
“Yes”

  
“What is your form?”

  
“A rat”

  
Harry smirked the easy questions were out of the way, and it was now time to start the real stuff that would set Sirius free.

  
“Who was the Secret Keeper for Lily and James Potter?”

  
“I was”

  
“Why wasn’t Sirius the Secret Keeper?”

  
“He would have been the obvious choice.”

  
At that answer, Harry gave a pointed look to Albus, who had the sense to look abashed.

  
“Did you betray Lily and James Potter?”

  
“Yes”

  
“Why did you betray your friends?”

  
“Because the Dark Lord was winning the war, and I felt the light side had no hope.”

  
“Are you a death eater?”

  
“Yes”

  
How long have you been a death eater?”

  
“Since my 7th year in school”

  
“The night of the murders of Lily and James Potter, what did you do?”

  
“I ran away from Sirius, he came after me. He knew what I had done and he wanted me to pay. He was yelling at me and I knew that I didn’t stand a chance against him so I screamed at the top of my lungs that he betrayed them and blew up the street and killed those muggles. I then cut off my finger and transformed into my animagus form and ran away.”

  
Harry shook his head and administered the antidote, and then petrified him again. He sat down with his head in his hands and let the adults horrified words pass over him. He was glad that somebody else finally knew the truth about Sirius too. He needed to know when Sirius was going to get out.

  
“When do you think Sirius can have a trial?”

  
“I think it can be arranged to give him one today in a few hours, what do you think Kingsley?”

  
“That would be perfect, otherwise Fudge would try something. I just don’t trust the man.”

  
Harry smiled to himself he couldn’t wait until he could hug Sirius again, now he needed to get Moony.


	8. Return of the Marauders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's some profanity in this chapter, it probably comes from Sirius. I just double-checked, I think it comes from Harry.. *shrugs*
> 
> This really has all the tropes, I'm a firm believer that if you're gonna have time travel fic, you fix everything that you can, or what is the point? It's called a do-over for a reason

  
_***Phoenixa*** _

  
Harry watched as they bound Peter with handcuffs that wouldn’t allow him to transform before they flooed away. He sighed softly in relief and trilled to Fawkes, he wanted to know if he would do him a huge favor.

  
**_*Fawkes, do you know who I am?*_ **

  
**_*, Of course, I do my child; I can also see that you are not from this world and that I will eventually become bonded to you. What are you doing back here?*_ **

  
**_*I needed to fix a lot of things, I won the war but at a price that I couldn’t live with. I had to come back otherwise everyone’s sacrifice for me would have been in vain because I would have killed myself*_ **

  
**_* You were in that much pain young one? I hoped I was able to help you*_ **

  
**_*You did, it was you who told me about the ancient spell.*_ **

  
**_*Then I am glad, even though I am bonded to Albus I will still come to you when you call me. And I will be happy to send you that letter to your wolf friend*_ **   
**_*How did you know that? We aren’t bonded yet Fawkes how did you know what I was thinking?*_ **

  
**_*I may not be bonded to you now, but I was in another life and I will when Albus is gone. Don’t worry about how just know that I will always be there for you*_ **

  
**_*Thanks, you, Annabelle, and Hedwig are the only things keeping me sane here*_ **

  
**_Harry got a little teary-eyed when he said that but it was true, only the magical animals knew who he really was. And it was nice to know that he wasn’t alone here._ **

  
**_*You could tell Albus or Severus you know, I don’t think they would be mad*_ **

  
**_*Can’t tell anyone, Ollivander already knows and if someone else were to find out it would be bad for me. You know that, and I have to complete my mission.*_ **   
**_*I understand young one but don’t fret about it, I won’t tell him unless you tell me too*_ **

  
**_Harry quickly wrote a letter to Remus and handed it to Fawkes to deliver. *I’d better go, I’ve been away from the infirmary too long and I don’t want to worry Severus or Poppy again.*_ **

  
**_*Grab my tail and I’ll flash you there on my way to sending your letter.*_ **

  
**_*Thanks Fawkes, I appreciate it just let me say goodbye to Albus*_ **

  
Harry turned back to the Headmaster who was calmly eating a lemon drop and watching them communicate.

  
“Sorry Headmaster, I know that was a bit rude.”

  
“Not at all my boy, quite the opposite it was very interesting. Fawkes hasn’t treated another person like he does you, I wonder why that is?”

  
“I don’t know, I just love animals and he knows it I guess,” Harry lied.

  
“I think it’s more than that Harry, and I think you know what it is. Don’t worry Harry I’m not asking you to tell me, you can have your secrets. I don’t think I need to tell you to take care of him do I?”

  
“No sir, I will. I’d better get back before Uncle Severus gets mad, or worse Poppy.”

  
“Don’t I know it, Harry, she can get pretty feisty when you don’t listen,” Albus replied laughing.

  
“See you later Headmaster,” Harry replied then grabbed Fawkes tail and they flashed away to the infirmary. 

  
He landed in the middle of the infirmary to the surprise of both Severus and Poppy who stared at him in shock at his companion, he whispered goodbye to Fawkes and the bird flashed away. They continued to stare at him silently and he started to feel a bit self-conscious and he decided to speak up.

  
“That was Fawkes, in case you were wondering.”

  
“We know he is Harry, we are curious to know why he was with you.”

  
“He flashed me here.”

  
“Where were you?”

  
“The Headmaster’s Office”

  
“Why didn’t you at least inform one of us where you were going to be; especially after your attack yesterday?”

  
“Well, I did leave a note.”

  
“Where is it, Harry?”

  
“On my pillow," Harry pointed and sure enough, the note was still there, he tried to figure out how they missed it. He ignored their apologetic expressions in favor of asking Severus what time they were leaving. He wanted to see Sirius before he left.

  
“What time are we leaving Uncle Severus?”

  
“After lunch, speaking of food have you eaten breakfast yet?”

  
“No sir I wasn’t hungry.”

  
“Well, regardless of that you’re eating now.”

  
Harry sighed as a tray of food appeared, and he ate slowly as he thought about getting to hug Sirius again, it seemed so surreal to him. He finished breakfast, was declared healed by Poppy and he followed Severus to his Potion’s lab. After the war, Harry found out how hard good potions were to come by, and he educated himself until he was an efficient brewer. He was glad he was back in a potions lab, it was very calming.

Harry watched his godfather work for a while before quietly grabbing a book, a cauldron, and ingredients. He chose to make a calming draught, it was effortless to make and he didn’t even need the book, it was only for show. He soon got lost in his work and Severus didn’t notice a thing. As he was bottling the potion Fawkes flashed in and startled him, where he knocked over a few empty vials and gaining his godfather’s attention.

  
_***Sorry about that Harry, I just wanted to inform you that Sirius Black has arrived and he is in the Headmaster’s Office. Remus Lupin is on his way to Hogwarts and he should be here in the next 25 minutes.*** _

  
_***It’s ok Fawkes, and thanks for telling me.*** _

  
As the phoenix flashed away Harry hurriedly returned to bottling his potion until he realized Severus was looking at him strangely. He didn’t think he’d messed up on his Potion but he guessed he did, why else would he be looking at him like that?

  
“Is there something wrong with my potion Uncle Severus?”

  
“Nothing it’s perfect, I’m just trying to figure out how you made it.”

“I read the book Uncle Severus it was easy, can you help me bottle it?”

  
“Harry this is a 3rd-year potion and you’re not even a 1st year yet. How was it easy?”

  
“It’s kind of like cooking I guess. I don’t know but I won’t do it again Uncle Sev, I didn’t mean to make you angry.”

“I’m not angry Harry, a little shocked and impressed yes. I don’t want you to not to do this anymore, you have an exceptional gift. Here let me show you how to bottle those magically without damaging them.”

  
“What did Fawkes want Harry?”

  
“The Headmaster wants to see me.”

  
“I’ll clean up this and I’ll meet you there. I also want to know later how this potion was easy for you.”

  
“Ok, I’ll see you in a bit.’

  
Harry took off running as soon as he stepped out of the lab, Sirius was here. He ran the whole way from the Dungeons to Albus’s office. He gasped out the password to the gargoyle and ran up the stairs and through the door. He stopped in the doorway to catch his breath and saw Sirius stand up and smile at him. Harry couldn’t believe it, he was alive and mostly well.

  
“Padfoot,” he whispered.

  
Harry saw Sirius’s mouth open in shock when he heard Harry call him by his nickname. He didn’t think that he would know who he was at all; he couldn’t believe that it was Harry alone who got him out of that hell. In the next second, Harry had launched himself at Sirius who caught him out of reflex and held him tight. Harry couldn’t stop the tears from coming as he knew they would and he hugged Sirius tightly back.

  
“I heard what you did for me kiddo, and I want to thank you for believing in me. How did you know where Peter was anyway?”

  
“He was in the same place he’s always been for the past 11 years,” Harry replied sniffling.

  
“And where was that Harry?”

  
Before Harry could answer he heard Albus say enter and Severus walked in. The minute he caught sight of Sirius he scowled and pulled his wand out and pointed at him. Harry frowned this was not good he thought, these two hate each other with a passion and he didn’t know what to do if they were to start fighting.

  
“What are you doing out of prison Black? Harry, get away from him before he hurts you.”

  
Harry frowned Severus had seen the will he knew Sirius was innocent, so what the hell was he doing? “He’s innocent Uncle Severus and now the whole world knows,” Harry replied holding up the Daily Prophet as proof.

  
“What did you call him Harry?” Sirius asked confusion covering his tone.

  
“Uncle Severus, he’s my godfather.”

  
“No Harry I’m your godfather,” Sirius argued.

  
“No your one of them, my mum chose him and dad chose you.”

  
“Merlin no,” Sirius choked out.

  
“I’m also his guardian,” Severus replied smugly.

  
“Like hell you are,” Sirius angrily yelled.

  
Harry winched at the raised voices, this was going horrible he thought.

  
“I’ll contest it, Harry belongs with me not you, you greasy git. What gave you the right to think you could ever have him?”

  
“Obviously Lily did when she named me as his other godfather. Name-calling are we Black real mature, you can try to get custody of him but you’ve been in Azkaban for the past 11 years. I don’t think your mental health is there, and I know the court will see that too.”

  
“Doesn’t matter they wronged me and they know it. They owe me, besides with your death eater past, you know they will choose me. A former death eater as the guardian of Harry Potter I don’t think so. Besides, when it all boils down, I know Harry will choose me.”

  
Harry was currently staring at his Gryffindor godfather in shock, granted he knew that Severus was a spy but what if he didn’t? What Sirius did was low, and everyone in the room seemed to second his opinion. Harry looked at Severus who had this tortured expression on his face and Albus whose face held disbelief. He had to say something he didn’t want Snape to start doubting his sincerity towards him now, he needed him in more ways than one.

  
“He was a fucking spy for the light side, you and everyone else in this room know that Padfoot. Allegations like that will not make me choose you; if anything it makes me ashamed to know that you would stoop that low. How would you like it if he was to tell me how you and dad were bullies in school and no one did anything to make you stop? Did you think I would be proud of that? My father and godfather bullied my other godfather and then my mother by association, why in the bloody hell would I be proud of something like that? I was bullied every day of my life, you are no better than Dudley. It’s good that my father got married and had a kid, he grew up but you don’t have any of that, so you didn’t. Another thing, don’t speak for me, because at this moment I wouldn’t choose you.” 

  
Harry replied breathing heavily; he was tired of their excuses. After being a victim of bullying he didn’t tolerate it, of any kind. For the most part, everyone was staring at him in shock, but it had to be said. He looked at Severus who seemed to have something close to pride in his eyes, and Harry smiled inwardly at that.

  
“Watch your language Harry,” Severus finally replied.

  
“Sorry it slipped,” Harry replied blushing.

  
Harry could see the betrayal and hurt in Sirius’s expression and he wouldn’t allow himself to be caught up in the middle of their fight anymore.

  
“If either of you tries to make me choose between you, I’ll pick neither. I would rather go back to the Dursleys then choose among you two.”  
“The bloody hell you aren’t,” Severus retorted.

  
“Your language Uncle Severus,” Harry replied smiling.

“This is serious Harry, you will never be returning there especially not after they treated you.”

  
“You lived with Petunia and her whale of a husband? Why were you not with Snape? And what did they do to you, Harry?”

  
Harry said nothing he didn’t want Sirius to know about his treatment at the Dursleys. But the choice was taken away from him.

  
“They starved him and tried to beat the ‘freak’ out of him, and this child actually believes he deserves it,” Severus answered for Harry.

  
“What did you say? Where were you when all this happened, why didn’t you take him? You probably relished the idea of James Potter’s child getting what he deserved I bet!”

  
“How dare you say that? I don’t condone any type of child abuse against any children no matter who their parents are!”

  
“THEN WHY DIDN’T YOU TAKE HIM IN? STILL HOLDING A GRUDGE SNIVELLUS?”

  
“STOP IT PLEASE!” Harry yelled, he had finally had enough. He turned around and ran out of the office. He hated fighting and yelling it reminded him to much of the Dursleys and his failed marriage. He didn’t know where he was going; he was just running with his eyes blurred from his tears. He crashed into someone and looked up to see who it was.

Remus was looking down at him with worry in his eyes, and he helped him up.“Are you ok child?”

  
“Moony do you know who I am?”

  
“Yes Harry I do, only shouldn’t I be asking you that question?”

  
Harry already emotional from meeting Sirius again, and all the memories of the yelling drudged up he hugged Remus tight and attempted to stem his tears. He softly sniffled and Remus heard him due to his werewolf senses.

  
“What’s the matter cub?”

  
“My godfathers are fighting.”

  
“Your godfathers, you mean to tell me you have more than one?”

  
“Yes Sirius and Severus, they hate each other.”

  
“Oh yes I know they do, childhood grudges die-hard Harry.”

  
Harry didn’t reply he was getting tired and he continued leaning against Remus who chuckled softly before picking him up.“Are you ready to go back Harry, their probably worried about you?”

  
“Serves them right, I don’t want to go back.”

  
“Why not Harry?”

  
“I’m too tired,” he replied face in Remus’s shoulder.

  
“I gathered that, I’ll carry you ok?”

  
“Ok Uncle Remmy.”

  
Remus smiled softly at Harry’s name for him, he was glad that after all these years his cub still remembered who he was.  
Back in the Headmaster’s office, Severus sat down in a chair to control his temper. He had forgotten about Harry’s anxiety to loud, angry voices, Damn Dursleys he thought. He wondered where the child had run off too.

  
“Snape, what was wrong with Harry?”

  
“He doesn’t like loud voices and we were shouting at each other. Yelling to him was always followed by a hit in the Dursely household.”

  
“I’ll kill them,” Sirius muttered angrily.

  
“And you’ll end up back in Azkaban forever; think of what that will do to Harry.”

  
“Fine, but he is going to pay. No one hurts our godson and thinks he can get away with it.”

  
Albus smiled secretly the child had no clue what he was truly capable of. He had brought two enemies together to have a semi civil conversation. He laughed inwardly at the thought that this time next year they would probably be friends. It was still puzzling how Harry seemed to know things he should have no knowledge of, he briefly pondered if the child knew anything about the prophecy. He heard someone knock on his door and he granted them access. It was Remus Lupin holding a sleeping Harry Potter.

“Hello, anyone lose a child?” Remus said smiling.

  
“YO MOONY, I’M INNOCENT!”

  
“Quiet Black, Harry’s sleeping. Give him here Lupin so you can have your reunion.”

  
Remus handed Harry to Severus and he watched as Snape gently rested Harry’s head against his shoulder. That small gesture made him smile; he always knew that Severus had a heart. Harry was showing them the side of Severus that only Lily ever got to see.


	9. Return of Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Severus was a skilled spy for a reason, and he's definitely onto Harry

Severus knew that even though he had said they were going to leave after lunch he had finished all the potions for the infirmary, thanks to Harry making the calming draught. He still needed to talk to him but at the moment the child was asleep from all the excitement and there really was no point in staying. Not to mention he was a little wary of Black, if he really wanted Harry to live with him he would probably get custody, after all, he was the first choice. He shook his head; he would discuss all this with Harry when he woke up.

  
“Have fun with your mutt Lupin, I’m going to take Harry home.”

  
“Oy, I told you I was taking him, Snape.”

  
Severus opened his mouth to reply but thankfully Remus spoke up.

  
“Sirius I don’t think that’s a good idea, you just got released from Azkaban 3 hours ago. And I know you remember what Amelia said about St. Mungos.”

  
“How did you know about that Moony?”

  
“She floo called me.”

  
“Fine but I still want to see Harry; he can’t ban him from seeing me.”

  
“Don’t worry Lupin, after Harry gets settled in he’ll be spending a week or so with Black, just as long are you are going to be there.”

  
“Of course I will be Severus, otherwise whose going to be the adult?”

  
“Harry will send you an owl for when it will be. Good day gentlemen, Albus.”

  
Severus strode out the door and to his quarters placing Harry on the couch he gathered his things. He mused that they would need to go clothes shopping for Harry because the child had nothing. He picked up Harry and stepped in the fireplace and flooed to Prince Cottage. Even though it was just a few minutes afternoon he didn’t have it in him to wake Harry up for lunch. He laid him on the bed in the room he had chosen for the boy and walked out to start lunch. He was just finishing up his lunch when he heard this ear-piercing shriek.

  
Harry woke up in a dark room, his entire body covered with sweat. Clearly occluding at this age before bed was a must; it had been a while since he had dreamed about the Dursely hurting him. He shivered violently as he thought about the dream and was just making his way off the bed when the door suddenly opened. He screamed again Damn his childish reactions he thought. Any other time and that person would have a wand aimed at his throat, but it was only Snape.

  
“What’s wrong Harry, why did you scream??”

  
Harry blushed crimson, glad that he knew silencing charms because this time around they were a must; he had no desire for anyone to know what he was dreaming about.

  
“Sorry sir, I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

  
“That’s not what I asked Harry, why did you scream?”

  
“I had a nightmare.”

  
“Do you have them often?”

  
“I don’t know”

  
“The truth Harry, what did I say about lying?”

  
Harry said nothing even though he and Snape were on good terms he was still wary of the man. What if he got so angry with Harry that he used his nightmares against him? His adult logic fought against his child logic to trust the man wholly in front of him, but he couldn’t so he just kept silent.

  
“That’s alright Harry you don’t have to tell me now, could you tell me what you usually dream about?”

  
Your death, Albus’s death, Sirius’s death, Cedric, Fred, Tonks, and Remus, The Battle of Hogwarts, Dementors and nearly getting kissed, his mother’s last words, and always maniac laughter. He couldn’t tell the man that so he told him something that was mostly true, at least in another sense, at least in his 11-year-old mind.

  
“Being locked in my cupboard after Uncle Vernon threw me in there. Uncle Vernon coming and taking me away from you, and hurting me or trying to hurt you”

  
“Harry I will never let him hurt you again. Listen to me real good lad, he’s a muggle and I’m a wizard. I have magic and he doesn’t, enough said ok child?”

  
Harry nodded and felt how sticky his clothes were, he didn’t mind transfiguring them but he wanted real ones of his own.

  
“Uncle Severus, I don’t have any more clothes.”

  
“I know Harry; I was thinking we could get you a few today. There is a muggle town not too far from the cottage.”

  
“Good because my clothes are all wet and cold.”

  
“What do you mean wet? Did you have an accident, Harry?”

  
“No! It’s sweat from the dream.”

  
“Sorry child I was only asking, go take a shower and when you get out there will be a set of clothes on your bed. By the way, if you haven’t already figured it out this is your room, and the toilet is located 2 doors down to the left.”

  
“Thanks, Uncle Severus, when are we going to have lunch?”

  
“Well I already ate but…” he trailed off as he was interrupted.

  
“Oh, I guess I missed it then that’s fine I don’t have to eat, I’m still full from breakfast anyway. What time is dinner?” Harry asked hastily.

  
“You didn’t miss lunch Harry I wrapped yours up. When you get out of the shower and are dressed, come downstairs.”

  
“Ok”

  
After his relaxing shower, Harry headed downstairs, and following his nose he ended up in the kitchen. There on the table were his potions and lunch but where was Severus? Oh well, he drank the potions and dug in his food. He finished half of it before he was full and wrapped the leftovers up. Not knowing what else to do he walked through the house and gave himself a tour. He ended up looking out at the backyard and a part of him longed to run free. He stood up with a start and wondered if he could play outside, he wants to make sure he could still transform into at least one of his animagus forms.

  
“Uncle Severus, where are you?”

  
“In my lab Harry, what did you need?”

  
“Can I go outside pleased?”

  
“Yes you can, the areas you aren’t allowed in won’t let you pass because of the wards. Have fun child.”

  
“I will and thanks”

  
“Oh and Harry try not to get dirty, we're going into town in an hour.”

  
“Ok, I won’t.”

  
Harry raced towards the forest and once he was in the cover of the trees he transformed, and yipped softly he was a wolf cub. He ran through the forest enjoying the feeling of being free and mindful of the time. He had really missed this; he turned back around and headed back to the house. Transforming only when he heard his godfather’s voice he ran to him beaming.

  
“I can see that you had fun but it’s time to go Harry. Are you ready?”

  
“Yes sir”

  
Harry held onto Severus as he apparated them closer to town. They walked around the small town where they stopped at a children’s clothing store. Harry was for his part, pretending to be shy so he could scan his surrounding for dangers after all old habits die hard, and this could one day save his life. The sales lady took him by surprise because she reminded Harry instantly of Aunt Marge and he found himself instinctively cowering behind Severus.

  
“Sorry, he’s a little shy,” Severus explained to her.

  
“No worries, his section is over there to the right,” she replied.

  
Harry allowed Severus to pick out his clothes occasionally putting in his own input. When they were done Harry expecting to go back to the cottage was confused when Severus grabbed his hand and led him into a toy store.

  
“Go on, pick out a few things.”

  
Harry turned to gape at him; he had never thought that Snape would do something like this. He mused to himself that this was probably the side of him that only his mum would see. The actual 11 years old in him was excited about getting toys, and quickly grabbed Severus’s hand again and picked out a remote control car (he had always wanted one of those), a bicycle, and a stuffed dog that reminded him of Sirius. Severus had a few books, coloring books and crayons, and some puzzles in his hands. They headed up to the counter and paid for their items. Making sure that they were alone Severus shrunk everything but the bike which Harry rode home.

After dinner that night Harry went to his room, and he was in the middle of a puzzle when Severus came in to tell him goodnight. After he left Harry spelled a silencing charm around his room and went to sleep. He woke up a few hours later, and didn’t sleep anymore that night, not that he expected too. Harry’s nightmares had come back with a vengeance because his 11 year old mind wasn’t mature enough and he couldn’t occlude everything. He didn’t sleep more than 4 hours a night for the next 2 weeks, and the only reason Severus didn’t notice how tired he was because of his glamour but that changed one night.

  
Severus woke up early Friday morning with a start, looking around his room he tried to locate the source that woke him up. His clock read 2:00 am and something in him urged him to check on Harry. The child’s door was closed and he couldn’t hear a sound coming from his room, not even him breathing. When he opened it the boy was thrashing wildly in his bed with tears running down his face. His mouth was open in a silent scream, taking out his wand he whispered finite. He winced as Harry’s terror-filled cry enclosed the room. He shook Harry’s shoulder to wake him up, the boy was soaked to the bone with sweat but he woke up with a start.

  
“Harry child are you ok?”

  
“Yes sir, it was just a dream.”

  
“That must have been some dream, Harry.”

  
“Did I wake you up, Uncle Severus? I could have sworn I set the charm, guess I didn’t. I’m sorry for disturbing your sleep.”

  
“No you didn’t wake, wait why did you set a silencing spell? How do you even know how to do it?”

  
“I didn’t want to wake you up with my screams. I read it in a book.”

  
“Harry you are the child and I am the adult. How can I ever help you if you won’t let me?”

  
In response to that question Harry said nothing, he couldn’t figure out why Snape was getting so furious. He was only worried about not interrupting his teacher’s sleep, that’s common courtesy, isn’t it?

  
“You are not allowed to set anymore silencing charms around your bed, believe when I say I will know if you do, and there will be consequences. Do you hear me, Harry James Potter?”

  
“Yes sir,” Harry replied through gritted teeth.

  
Severus ignored Harry’s attitude answer in favor of trying to get to the bottom of this.

  
“How long has this been going on? And you’d better answer me truthfully or you won’t like what I’ll do.”

  
Harry glared at the ground and couldn’t help growling softly to himself and for the first time, he wondered if he made a mistake by choosing Snape as his guardian instead of Sirius. Would Sirius treat him like he was a little kid? No, he mused but Remus would, and in a way, he can be scarier than Snape.

  
“I’m waiting Harry.”

  
Harry stubbornly stayed silent, he was 153 years old he wasn’t an actual kid and Snape couldn’t treat him like this. He struggled to stay silent because he knew his temper would get in him trouble if he spoke. He balled up his fists in anger, here he was trying to do a nice thing and he was getting in trouble for it. And here Snape was telling him this wasn’t going to be like the Dursleys, yea right.

  
“Are you going to answer me or not Mr. Potter?”

  
“Since the first day we got here ok, are you happy now? So I get in trouble for trying to do a nice thing, this is exactly like the Dursleys, you lied to me,” Harry replied gnashing his teeth together to stop more angry words from pouring out.

  
Harry watched as Snape silently stared at him before walking out of the room without saying anything to him. He stared at the spot Snape was just standing at without blinking, was that it then? Was Severus just giving up on him like that? His anger deflated at that thought; guess he really did make a mistake choosing him. Harry was feeling miserable he was used to looking out for himself alone.

He didn’t know how to act around this new Snape and since when did Harry care about how Snape felt? He sat there feeling depressed and wretched trying to figure out how to fix this. He wrapped his arms around himself in a self hug as he stared at the ceiling and shook his head trying to stop the tears from falling. Mashing the heels of his hands in his eyes, damn this child body he thought it was so damn emotional.

  
Severus had left the room to grab the child a potion and before he said something he would regret in the morning. He returned to Harry's room with a glass of warm milk and a dreamless sleep potion. He stopped in the doorway to look at the child on the bed, right now the boy seemed to be close to tears if he wasn’t already crying. As he looked closely he saw that Harry looked exhausted, why didn’t he see this before? 

  
“Did you use glamour to hide how tired you really were from me, Harry?”

  
Harry looked up startled he didn’t even know that Snape had come back, so caught up in his grief. He knew answering yes was guaranteed he would be in a lot more trouble and he refrained from answering. Perhaps he could blame this one on accidental magic.

  
“What’s glamour Uncle Severus?” Harry asked innocently with confusion filling his tone.

  
Harry smiled inwardly when he heard Snape mutter accidental magic under his breath, it had worked.

  
“Never mind that Harry, but on Monday, I was planning on letting you stay with Black and Lupin for 2 weeks but due to this recent development I don’t that I should. What do you think?”

  
Harry thought that was a brilliant idea, besides spending time with Moony and Padfoot he could get the locket Horcrux, he only hoped Snape would let him go. Time to play the abused child card and prove to Snape, why the hat originally wanted to put him in Slytherin.

  
“I don’t think I should go, Uncle Severus, I hate that my freakishness messed everything up. I’m sorry I spelled the charms, it’s just at the Dursleys I would get hit when I woke them up from my nightmares, and even though you said you wouldn’t treat me like them, I can’t fully believe it. This is like a dream of being rescued from there, and I don’t want to do something to make you bring me back. I don’t deserve to visit Sirius, freaks don’t deserve anything.” 

  
Harry had spoken all this while looking at the floor tears blurring his vision he risked a glance up to see that his godfather’s face was enraged, with his narrowed eyes. In all honesty, Snape looked downright dangerous, and his voice was very quiet and it made Harry’s neck hairs stand up in fright.

  
“We’ll talk about this at a more appropriate time, drink your milk first then take your potion.”

  
Harry smelled the dreamless sleep; he would need to make some of this until he got his nightmares under control. He drank his milk and swallowed the potion, and was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

  
Severus spelled the child’s pajamas dry and tucked him in before putting his own spells around the room. He needed to get to the bottom of this, and he and Harry were due for a talk anyway. Some of the things the child said or did were a bit suspicious like how did Harry know his past and about the marauders? And the things he said about his self-worth, he would make sure that Harry knew and understood that he mattered, and he wasn’t a freak. Who in their right minds would call an innocent child that?

He acted either too mature for his age or downright immature; Severus figured that into another bad parenting on the Dursleys part. He did have to grow up early, so that was probably the reason. He looked at the sleeping child and even though he knew it was there he couldn’t see the pouch around his neck. Reaching for it anyways he was rewarded with a shock of electricity, what the hell? He would figure that out another time, and he went back to bed.

  
Harry woke up at 9:00 am the next morning feeling refreshed and well-rested from his sleep. Looking at his clock he was surprised to see what time it was, he had programmed his body to wake up every day at 6:00 am, guess the dreamless sleep threw it off. He shrugged and then walked down the hall to the toilet and took care of his business before getting dressed and going downstairs. As he started to walk past the living room he could hear Severus talking to someone from the floo, and he stopped to listen.

  
“Watch out for his nightmares, and make sure he doesn’t spell the room. When are you bringing him?”

  
“I’ll floo over there with him on Monday; I decided to let him come. Lupin he thinks of himself as a freak, I don’t know what to do. He thinks he doesn’t deserve anything could you see if you can figure out why he constantly refers to himself like that, no matter how much I tell him it’s not true.”

  
“I will Severus, don’t you worry we’ll take care of him. Anything else I should know about him?”

  
“Yea this is important; he switches maturity levels without question. And I mean that sometimes he acts older than his 11 years, like he’s seen horrible things like you and I have, and other times he acts like he about 5 or 6 especially when it comes to the toilet.”

  
“What do you mean Severus?” 

  
“You will see, but when he needs to use the toilet he waits until the last minute to tell you.”

  
“He’s 11 Severus; surely he knows when to go?”

  
“Just watch him, and see for yourself, I believe that part of his immaturity is contributed from the Dursleys. One last thing, don’t try to force-feed him when he says he’s full I learned that the hard way; and don’t comment on his intake of food. His stomach is very small from all those years with the Dursleys and it's slowly stretching.”

  
“Thanks, Severus, I don’t need to tell you that you sound like an overprotective parent now do I?”

  
“Oh shut up wolf, I’ll bring him over around 10:00 am Monday morning.”

  
“Alright, we will be here. Bye Severus.”

  
Harry quietly ran back up the stairs then loudly came back down so Severus would know he was here, he mused at the conversation he had heard. They were working together to ‘help’ him, in a way this would work. He couldn’t help the way he acted all the time, and he was glad they contributed his maturity to the Dursleys. In all truth, it was his child's mind fighting over his adult mind, and they varied on the day who won control of his mind, but they didn’t need to know that. He sat down at the breakfast table and was in the middle of eating his cereal when Severus walked in and sat across from him. He prepared himself for a talk and he was right when Snape opened his mouth.

  
“Harry, you are still going to visit Black for 2 weeks. And I want you to know that you do deserve this trip and you are not a freak do you understand me?”

  
“Yes Uncle Severus”

  
“I’m not doing this to be mean Harry but the next time you refer to yourself as a freak, you are going to be tasting soap do you hear me?”

  
“Yes sir”

  
“I want to let you know why I was so angry about you setting the charms because I am your guardian and I am supposed to look after you. Did you ever stop to think that if something happened in the middle of the night to you I would not be able to help you because I couldn’t hear you?”

  
Harry shook his head, he didn’t think about that. He sighed he guessed he could now see what Snape was always saying about Gryffindor impulsiveness.

  
“I know you thought you were doing it so you wouldn’t interrupt my sleep because you didn’t know how I would react to waking up by a scream. But I will tell you this over and over again until you believe me, I will never beat or starve you Harry Potter nor will I allow anyone to hurt you when I can prevent it. And I know that Lupin and Black will protect you at all costs as well.”

  
“Yes sir, I’m sorry sir.”

  
“It’s alright Harry, I won’t punish you for it this time because you didn’t know, but the next time you will be. Harry, you said you read the charm out of a book, how long did it take for you to master the spell?”

  
“I don’t know, a few minutes I guess.”

  
“That wasn’t a first-year spell and it took you only a few minutes you say? I wanted to ask you a question about the calming draught, what else did you add to it? It was much more potent than when I usually make it.”

  
“Oh, phoenix tears they can change even the weakest potions to make them work much more than they should,” Harry replied without thinking.

  
“And you read all that in that book you had? Funny I don’t remember it saying anything about adding phoenix tears; perhaps you could show me the page when we get back to Hogwarts?”

  
Harry froze; he knew he had said too much. Fawkes had told him when he got into his potion-making days that phoenix tears while rare could heal anything, and they made any potions almost 50% better. That calming potion he made, only half of a teaspoon was needed, unlike the whole bottle. He didn’t know what to say to Snape though, the man could spot a lie a mile away, maybe he could sort of tell the truth.

  
“I didn’t read it in that book, or any book. Fawkes told me what to do, and that’s who I got the tears from.”

  
Harry breathed a quiet sigh of relief at Snape nodded his head and let the question go, he had seen Harry trill to Fawkes so he had no reason to doubt him.

  
“So what are you going to do the rest of the weekend Uncle Sev?”

  
“I was thinking we could spend some time together, would you like that Harry?”

  
“Yea I would.” 


	10. Return to Grimmauld Place

Harry jumped out of bed early Monday morning around 6:00 am and quickly packed his clothes into his bag. Today was the day he was going to be spending a couple of weeks with Sirius and he couldn’t wait. Although he had fun with Snape especially this weekend he was excited and looking forward to seeing the remaining Marauders. He made himself settle down by coloring in one of his books and that’s how Snape found him 2 hours later when he went to wake him for breakfast. He quickly headed downstairs and ate his food, and waited impatiently for 10:00 am to roll around.

He went back upstairs to grab his stuffed dog and shoved it into his bag he didn’t want Snape to see. He worked on his puzzle and was nearly finished when Snape called him and told him it was time to go. He walked downstairs and held onto Snape as they floo to Grimmauld Place together. He ran and hugged Sirius while Moony and Severus spoke quietly together.

He handed his bag to Padfoot and was about to follow him out the room when he heard Snape call out goodbye to him. Harry turned around and wondered what Snape would be doing for 2 weeks without him there. In a way, he didn’t want to leave him, and as he felt his tears coming he knew that his 11-year-old brain was taking over.

  
“You’re going to come back and get me right Uncle Severus?”

  
“Yes Harry, in two weeks I will be here.”

  
Harry couldn’t resist the childish urge to hug Severus goodbye, and he pressed his face against his robes to smell the Lavender and Chamomile and wiped his tears on them. He didn’t see the pointed look that Severus gave Remus when he did this.

  
“Ok, I’ll see you later then.”

  
“Goodbye Harry” 

  
As Severus flooed away he didn’t see that Harry had run from the room, to be alone. He himself was worried about the child and even though he knew the separation was good for the both of them; it didn’t make him feel better. He did have things to prepare for school that he couldn’t do with a child here so he pushed the feeling he got when he left Harry in the back of his mind and focused on his work.

  
Harry had run out the room when Severus entered the floo, he wasn’t a crybaby and he didn’t want them to see his tears. Apparently, Remus didn’t get the memo because he followed Harry to the kitchen where he’s run in. Wiping his arm across his eyes, he tried to make the tears stop falling but they wouldn’t. The adult part of his brain was thinking this was stupid to be crying when he said he would see him in 2 weeks but the child part was feeling like he was being abandoned and wouldn’t listen to sense.

  
“Harry cub, are you ok?”

  
“I’m fine Uncle Remmy, I’m happy that I’m here.”

  
“I couldn’t tell Harry,” Remus said smiling.

  
Harry smiled through his tears; he loved Sirius and Remus and he wanted to be here. Besides he would see Severus again, he rationalized.

  
“So where am I going to be staying,” Harry said then sniffled.

  
“Up here in the room between mine and Sirius’s.”

  
Harry walked up the stairs, and quietly passed the portrait of Lady’s Black so she wouldn’t yell. When Remus left him in the room to get settled in Harry softly called the house-elf?”

  
“Kreacher”

  
The old house-elf appeared in front of him like he remembered him only he was looking at him with pride.

  
“Master called Kreacher?”

  
“Kreacher, why are you calling me Master when Sirius is still Lord Black?”

  
“He is now, but before and later you will be. Kreacher can see that you treat him right, so he calls you Master.”

  
Harry smiled at that, guess it wasn’t just magical animals that knew he was from a different time. He wondered if Dobby would remember him too; if he did then he would have to free him again. Though he was going to free Dobby anyway, he risked his life for Harry and died saving him and his friends. 

  
“Kreacher, the locket that Regulus gave you, I have the real one. Would you like to switch with me?” Harry pulled the locket from his pouch and handed it to Kreacher.

  
“Kreacher wills Master, I go get it now.” 

  
Harry watched the house-elf pop away and then return in a minute with the locket, the minute he touched it he felt the compulsion charm on it. He quickly put it in a small box and then tucked it in his pouch and closed it and thanked Kreacher. 

  
“Anything for you Master,” Kreacher replied before popping away.

  
Harry ran back to the living room and nearly collided with Sirius who was looking sad.

  
“What’s the matter Padfoot?”

  
“Moony won’t let me take you anywhere.”

  
“That sucks, where were you trying to take me?”

  
“I remember Lily telling me and James about this muggle place where you could ride coasters, whatever that is.”

  
“Oh that’s a theme park, I heard they're really fun. I would love to go.”

  
“So would I, do you think you could maybe ask Moony to let me take you?”

  
“He would have to come with us Sirius.”

  
“I know, that’s not a problem.”

  
“Then I’ll go and ask him.”

  
Harry knocked on Remus’s door and entered when he was told to. Moony was currently reading a book; Harry didn’t know how to work this. After all Remus was used to Sirius but if he could trick Severus he could do it for Remus. He shook his head at that thought, which sounded much too horrible; he couldn’t even try to justify his actions.

  
“Moony, why can’t Padfoot take me out? I mean he is my godfather isn’t he?”

  
“Yes Harry he is, but Sirius is still very weak.”

  
“I know that but, he should be able to live a little, please?”

  
“No Harry not today.”

  
“When would he be able to go then, soon?”

  
“I don’t know Harry, we’ll see.”

  
Harry shook his head, time to pull out the big guns. He hoped it would work he really didn’t feel like crying anymore today. He turned around like he was walking out the door with his head down low he spoke softly to himself knowing that Remus could hear every word plain as day.

  
“Guess Uncle Severus told him about me being a freak and not deserving anything. It doesn’t matter at least I get to see Padfoot; I just hope I don’t mess up over here too. I wonder if they get tired of me would they send me back to Uncle Vernon even though Uncle Severus said he wouldn’t allow it. Besides, I can’t allow myself to get too spoiled when I already went to the zoo and park with Uncle Severus this past weekend, and he bought me new things.” Harry said quickly making his voice crack a little on the words.

  
“Sorry for disturbing you Uncle Remmy, I’m just going to be in that room you showed me.”

  
“Harry that’s your room here, no one will take it away from you,”Remus replied shocked at what he heard the child say.

  
“Freaks don’t have rooms; they have cupboards,” Harry said shaking his head and walking out.

If the horrified expression on Moony’s face was anything to go by Harry knew they were getting out of the house. He bumped into Sirius in the hall, and shook his head no, and then walked to his room smiling to himself. He lay on his bed hugging his stuffed dog and 10 minutes later someone entered his room. He didn’t turn to face them; he just waited for them to start talking.

  
“Hey kiddo, I don’t know what you did but Moony said we are leaving in an hour.”

  
“What, but Uncle Remmy said we couldn’t go and he didn’t know when we would be able to.”

  
“Well, I guess he changed his mind kiddo.”

  
“But why would he do that?”

  
“I don’t know Harry, what did you say to him?”

  
“I just asked, like you said to.”

  
“Oh well, get ready and get everything you need ok?”

  
“Of course Padfoot”

  
Harry was already ready and he occupied himself by looking at the photos in his pouch, he had to make sure he didn’t leave some of them lying about around here. How would he explain away his children or an older version of himself? He put the pictures away when he heard Sirius calling him to come downstairs, and he ignored Remus who told him to make sure he had everything.

He knew what was expected of him and he had a part to play. They apparated to a muggle theme park in London; he had always heard Dudley talk about visiting but Harry never actually was able to go. Harry looked around in amazement to find that Sirius’s face mirrored his own and he laughed, Padfoot was really just a big kid, kind of like he was. 

  
They had been there for about 4 hours already when Remus saw how tired Sirius was getting so he decided to stop for lunch. He handed him a pepper up potion, he knew that Siri should be at home resting but after hearing Harry talk about himself that way, he could see that Severus was right in his observation, not going would have proved in the child’s view that they really thought he was nothing. He watched both their faces and couldn’t help but feel like the only adult here, Padfoot was a child himself. As they were waiting in line for another ride, Remus happened to look at Harry who was talking to Sirius animatedly about the ride, and saw how much trouble he seemed to be keeping still. He brushed that thought away; Harry was 11 years old surely he would let them know if he needed the loo.

  
Harry couldn’t believe how much fun he was having, he would have to come back here with Severus and Draco and Ron. He smiled ironically at that thought; well first he would need to make friends with the last two. He was currently talking to Sirius about the ride they were about to go on, and he couldn’t wait. He knew that he had a part to play and that Remus was watching him closely. Harry for his part was having a crisis inside his head. The mature part of his mind and his child logic were at it again, but this time regarding his bladder.

He really couldn’t wait until he was of age, he hoped by then that both his adult minds would merge together, otherwise he was screwed. He danced the entire time that he talked to Sirius, ignoring Moony’s curious looks. They waited in line for 45 minutes and by then they were only a few people away from getting on the coaster, but by this time Harry really needed the loo. He hated that in his child’s body his bladder was incredibly small, he used to be able to hold it all day, and now he could barely manage 5 hours. He wiggled around constantly until even Sirius noticed something was up.

  
“What’s up kiddo, you feeling ok?”

  
“I’m fine Padfoot, just tired of standing,” Harry lied as he crouched down.

  
“I don’t think that’s it, Harry, you sure you don’t need the loo?”

  
“No, I’m fine Uncle Remmy.”

  
Remus narrowed his eyes so reminiscent of Severus that Harry had to look down; they were talking too much to each other he mused.

Remus shook his head; clearly, Severus knew what he was talking about when he warned him because he could see exactly what he meant. He watched Harry anxiously look around and then frantically grab the front of his trousers and Remus finally spoke up.

  
“I think you do need the toilet Harry, come on let's go.”

  
“I don’t want to Uncle Remmy please, besides we're nearly there.”

  
“Oy Moony calm down, if he says he doesn’t have too then let it go, he is 11 after all.”

  
“Sirius I want you to look at him, and then repeat what you just said to me if you still believe it to be true.”

  
Harry saw Sirius casually glance at him with an apologetic look when his mouth opened in a silent oh. He grinned on the inside wondering what his godfather would say.

  
“Hey kiddo I have to agree with Remus on this one. I know that your 11 and all but I really do think you need the toilet, and quite urgently from what I’m seeing.”  
“You’re taking Moony’s side now? I don’t believe this.”

  
Harry had to stop himself from gaping since when was Sirius ever serious? He wasn’t even serious when he was fighting Bellatrix in a duel that resulted in his death.

  
“Kiddo I’m not taking anybody’s side, I’m just telling you what I see in front of me. And this is partly our fault; I guess we forgot that you’re still a child and can’t hold it as long as us. You don’t want to mess around and end up wetting your pants in front of all these people do you?”

  
“No, but we're nearly getting on the ride now, can’t I go after? I promise you I can wait; I’m not a little kid you know,” Harry replied irritated.

  
“See that’s the thing cub I don’t think you can. I know you’re not a little kid, that being said I’m afraid I’m putting my foot down for this one; you said you didn’t want an accident but if you wait any longer you will have one. Don’t worry we’ll come back so you can ride this one, I promise.”

  
Harry frowned a part of him was disappointed but another part of him was glad, he honestly didn’t know how long he could hold it. They were the next people to ride but they exited on the other side where Remus grabbed Harry’s hand and sped walked them to the loo. Harry groaned softly when he saw the line for it, and he jumped up and down and twisted around. Basically, anything he could do to hold it in. He thought about what he hoped to accomplish this time around to distract himself from the line.

He really couldn’t wait until he was 17 again, hopefully, by then he will have finished all of his tasks, and he would finally be back on his own. The only thing he wasn’t looking forward to was defeating Voldermort again; it was hard enough the first time. Finally, a park worker walked over to them and led them to a family bathroom. Harry was ushered in by Remus who locked the door behind them. Shaking his head Harry quickly tried to unfasten his belt, but he couldn’t, so he turned to Remus.

  
“Help,” he croaked.

  
Moony walked over to him, unbuckling it with ease and the button on his trousers. As Harry ran to the toilet, Remus spoke up; “Next time, don’t wait until the last minute, Harry. You barely made it.”

  
They finished up and walked out to see Sirius sitting on a bench eating Candy Floss.

  
“Did you make it ok Harry? Oy, Moony why did you leave me?”

  
“Because he almost didn’t make it as it was, and if we would have waited for you he wouldn’t have. Not to mention we were standing in that line first.”

  
“Enough said,” Sirius replied as he took in the sight of the line.

  
Harry was staying quiet; if he was getting tired then he knew that Sirius was already feeling the effects. But they both wanted to ride the coaster they had just left the line for, but his health was more important.

  
“Uncle Siri, are you feeling ok? Because we could leave if you’re not feeling well enough.”

  
“Moony, you’re corrupting Harry. Kiddo I’m fine, but thanks for asking.”

  
They rode that ride and they apparated home where Harry pretended not to see Remus helping Sirius to his room so he could rest. He went into his room and laid down on the bed and wondered what Severus was doing this very moment. He soon found himself lost in his memories, and then he fell asleep and like Sirius, he slept straight through dinner.

  
Remus floo called Severus that night after Harry and Sirius were both in bed. He shook his head they needed to figure out what to do about Harry.

  
“Evening Severus”

  
“Hello Lupin, is everything ok with Harry?”

  
“For the most part, you were right about him thinking he’s worthless though.”

  
“He told you?”

  
“No he was muttering to himself, and he didn’t know I could hear him. He thinks because you gave him clothes and toys and took him out that you’re spoiling him.

When he calls himself a freak what do you do?”

  
“He what? Damn Dursely those are all necessities, for every child. I told him the next time I heard him refer to himself as it, he would be tasting soap.”

  
“That’s a good idea; I might have to take that. Children usually associate eating soap when they say a bad word, yea this could work Severus. Although he doesn’t know that it’s a necessity given the environment he had grown up in. Another thing I wanted to talk to you about was did you ever find out why he doesn’t inform you about his need for the loo? Do you think they could have prevented him from ever asking, and now it’s out of habit?”

  
“I warned you about that, did you go anywhere today? I think you might be right; maybe you can have a talk with him. Did you spell his room like I told you?”

  
“We went to a muggle themw park, and he almost didn’t make it. Sirius was actually serious for once too; I don’t know what to do Severus. And yes I spelled it before he got here.”

  
“Talk with him about it tomorrow and try to get to the bottom of it; I have to go I have a potion on. Don’t forget to tell me how the talk goes.”

  
“Ok, I’ll try, goodnight Severus.

  
Remus turned off the floo and went upstairs to his room.

  
Harry woke up the next morning early as usual and headed down the stairs after he got dressed. He was walking past Lady Black’s portrait when she opened her curtains to look at him, and he froze and stared back at her. He didn’t say anything for fear she would start screaming like she usually did, but all she said was ‘you’ll do’ before closing her curtain. Shaking his head in confusion he went into the kitchen, where he was met by Kreacher who had breakfast on the table for him already. As he was sitting down he heard someone come down the stairs, it smelled like a wolf so he knew it was Moony.

  
“Good morning Moony,” Harry spoke without turning around.

  
“Good morning Harry, how did you know it was me?”

  
“Sirius smells like a dog and you smell like a wolf,” replied absentmindedly.

  
Remus who had been taking a swallow of his coffee choked and sputtered on it as he processed Harry’s words.

  
“What do you mean by that Harry?” He asked cautiously.

  
“I think you know what I mean Moony,” Harry replied pointedly.”

  
Harry glanced up to find that Remus for his part was looking at him eyes wide in panic, and horror. He smiled at him gently, he wasn’t afraid of him but he didn’t know that yet.

  
“Take another whiff of my scent Moony,” Harry replied relaxed.

  
Harry watched as Remus sniffed the air toward and him and then sharply turned to look at him. He didn’t say anything but it stance told him that he was waiting for answers.

  
“I’m not a werewolf if you’re wondering; I just have a wolf animagus form.”

  
“That’s not possible, your only 11. Your magic shouldn’t be that strong yet.”

  
“It is possible I’ll show you,” Harry responded.

  
Harry quickly got out of his chair and transformed into his wolf cub for to the shocked look on the werewolf’s face. He yipped softly as he laughed at his reaction, then he heard Sirius running down the stairs. 

  
“Oy Remus, where is Harry? And when did you have a cub, are you forgetting to tell me something Moony?”

  
“That’s Harry,” Remus murmured shaking his head in disbelief. 

  
Harry watched as Sirius looked down at him before smiling widely and then transforming into his dog form. Harry yipped excitedly; he could understand Sirius since they were both canines. He was about to leap at Sirius when he remembered that Moony was still standing in the kitchen. He reluctantly transformed back and sat back down to eat his breakfast.

  
“Does Severus know Harry?”

  
“No, I didn’t think he would be happy about it.”

  
“Hey kiddo, I can’t believe it, you’re a young marauder now. Ooh too bad we lost the map Moony or I would give it to Harry, after all, he’s the next generation.”

  
“The Marauder’s map, how did you guys make it anyways?” Harry asked without thinking.

  
When no one answered, Harry, looked up to find identical curious faces staring back at him. He mentally hit his head against the wall he really should learn to think before he spoke. But at the same time he really wanted to share this with someone, he needed to go back to Hogwarts ASAP. Albus was the really the best choice when you think about it, once again, Fawkes was right.

  
“How did you know about that Harry?”

  
“I own the Marauder’s map.” 

  
“How did you get it, Harry? We don’t even know where we lost it.”

  
“It was in the pouch my mum gave me, here I’ll show you.”

  
Harry pulled the pouch away from his neck and opened it up, reaching in he passed the invisibility cloak and pictures and he pulled out what looked like old parchment. He handed it to Sirius and closed his pouch back, he was waiting for them to say the password to the map but they just looked at him again.

  
“Harry, would you mind telling us what else is in that pouch?”

  
“Some of the things are personal, but I have pictures of you and Sirius and dad and mum and Severus. I have letters from them and letters I’m supposed to give each of you when I feel is the right time. I also have things that once belonged to them, like my dad’s cloak and mum’s wedding ring.”

  
“Can we see some of the things Harry?”

  
Harry shook his head no and backed away from them unconsciously. He knew that there were charms on it to prevent anyone from taking it off of him but one can never be too careful.

  
“Hey Harry, we weren’t going to take anything away from you. I mean James and Lily gave it to you, so it would be wrong for us to take it from you. What Moony meant to ask was if we could see some of the pictures you were talking about? Do you think that would be ok?”

  
Harry and Remus were staring at Sirius like he had grown a third head, was this Padfoot or some kind of imposter? Since when was he the one who thought like an adult, he was just as immature as Harry was pretending to be, well most of the time. Harry nodded in response to Sirius’s question and reopened the pouch. Making sure he only got the pictures of them and none of his friends or his himself and children.

He timidly handed them the pictures, he didn’t want them ruined or to lose them. While they were looking at the pictures Sirius went upstairs and returned with a box. They spent the rest of that day just reminiscing about their past and their fallen friends. Later on, that night after he had said goodnight to Sirius, Remus came in to tuck him in and Harry knew by the look on his face that he wanted to talk.

  
"Ok the first thing I wanted to talk about with you was why you won't tell anyone when you need the loo. You do know it's perfectly natural and everybody does it right?"

  
Harry was mortified, the first time around he was never allowed to ask for things the toilet included. Now this time around the actual 11-year-old in him usually took over and he kept his problems to himself for fear of punishment. He shook his head, he couldn't tell that to man not unless he wanted to end up in the crazy bin. How was he supposed to answer Remus’s question? Maybe silence would work with Snape and his nightmares, so he shrugged his shoulders and kept quiet.

  
“Alright you don’t have to tell me Harry, but I need you to answer me this. Did the Durselys ever prevent you from using the loo, or did you ever get in trouble for asking to use it?”

  
“Yes, Aunt Petunia says that freaks don’t have rights,” Harry whispered face flaming in embarrassment. Why does it seem like everyone cares this time around? He thought, why do they want to know how life was like at the Durselys?

  
“So where did you go to the toilet then Harry?” Remus asked struggling to keep the horror off his face, lest the boy stops talking.

  
“I had a bucket in my cupboard,” Harry finally answers. He was thoroughly humiliated at the turn of the conversation.

  
“I don’t want to talk about that anymore ok?” Harry said eyes everywhere but at Remus.

  
“I understand Harry, we’ll move to the next topic of our talk.”

  
“Which is what?” Harry asked now quite frightened of the unknown subject.

  
“Harry, why do you refer to yourself as a freak?”

  
He mentally shook his head, he didn’t actually think that. But when he was a kid the first time around he did, so maybe he should just tell Remus about the Dursleys. 

  
“Because for the 1st 5 years I lived with them I thought that was my name. That’s how the spoke to me, it’s really hard to undo 11 years of abuse with just 1 month or so.”

  
“Harry you do understand that they were the freaks and not you. They were jealous of the magic that you have inside of you, that’s why they treated you like that.”

  
“That’s stupid”

  
“I know it is Harry, and I going to have to ask you not to call yourself a freak anymore.”

  
“Why, am I going to be punished here if I do?”

  
“Yes, Severus said that you would be tasting soap, and frankly I agree.”

  
“Ok, I’ll try not to call myself a freak anymore.”

  
“Good, sleep well Harry.”

  
They spent the remainder of the holiday with Harry goofing off and having a blast with each other’s company, and when the time came for him to leave, just like with Severus he didn’t want to leave.


	11. Return of Draco Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can literally tell this is one of the very first fanfictions I ever wrote...I didn't know how to add who spoke what yet..I'm not changing it because that'll take ages to fix and I'm not about that life.
> 
> As with all my stories, this does have some regression, mostly it's his adult mind, fighting with his child mild and..regressing when he does. Also, I think he was do for a bit of a break down this chapter, all it takes is one word to trigger something in anyone. 
> 
> Oh I keep getting comments saying that Harry is very manipulative and he is and will continue to be, he has to be, but it's not for the greater good bull crap, he just wants to keep everyone he loves safe and alive.

Harry returned back home to the cottage after a fun fill 2 weeks with Sirius, and he was ready to enjoy the last few days of his vacation quietly with Severus. As he flooed to the cottage with Remus, he couldn’t help but that think that school was going to be starting in less than a week, and he still didn’t have any of his supplies.

He hugged Remus goodbye and after hugging Severus hello, he went to put his stuff away. He walked into his room glad to be back, and he waited upstairs for about 20 minutes in case they were still talking. When he couldn’t hear anymore voices he went downstairs and looked around for his godfather. Yelling worked the last time he didn’t know where he was, maybe it would work this time.

  
“Uncle Severus, where are you?” He yelled at the top of his lungs.

  
“Behind you, Harry, so no need to yell”

  
Harry jumped with his hand over his thumping heart turned to glare at his godfather in annoyance. “Thank you Uncle Severus for taking 10 years off of my life, anyways I wondering if you were busy today.”

  
“I have a few potions I need to finish but nothing big why?”

  
“School starts in a few days and I still don’t have anything but my wand and Owl. Remember we were supposed to go back but we didn’t?”

  
“Oh I had forgotten, thanks for reminding me, Harry. We’ll head to Diagon Alley directly after lunch, will that work for you?”

  
“You’re the adult remember Uncle Severus? I go when you go, but yes that will work for me.”

  
“Glad to know that Harry, now go play, you can go outside if you want just remember to pay attention to the wards.”

  
“Cool, I don’t think I will though. I really want to finish one of my puzzles.”

  
“Ok, I’ll see you in 2 hours for lunch.”

  
Harry went back to his room, intent on actually finishing a puzzle but in reality, he found himself falling asleep and face planting into his puzzle pieces.

  
Severus called Harry for lunch again but the child didn’t come, trying not to get annoyed when the boy didn’t answer. He went to the child’s room to see what had his attention so. As he stepped through the door he stopped and stared at the child who was asleep face first in his puzzle. Hiding a smile Severus walked back to his room to grab his camera and after taking a picture gently nudged the boy awake.

  
“Harry it's lunch; time to eat so we can go school shopping. Wake up, child.”

  
Harry opened his eyes and looked around the room; oops he didn’t even mean to fall asleep. He got up and followed Severus to the kitchen and enjoyed a rare meal of fish and chips. After lunch, they headed to the fireplace to floo to the leaky cauldron.

  
“Uncle Severus, when can I floo by myself?”

  
“When you turn 12 and I trust you not to end up somewhere else.”

  
Harry thought back on the time he ended up in Knockturn Alley in his 2nd year, maybe 12 wasn’t such a good idea he thought.“Maybe 13 instead, let’s go.”

  
They flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, and then entered Diagon Alley. They headed to the trunk shop first where Severus went off to look at others and left Harry with the store clerk. Harry quietly informed him that he needed a trunk with various types of compartments that ranged in from a dueling room to a vault room, and he also wanted a trunk with an apartment in it.

After informing the clerk that this wasn’t a joke he paid for it and waited for his trunk, it arrived the same time that Severus returned to him. The clerk shrunk it and they went to the bookstore next. While Snape was checking on one of his orders Harry was looking through the shelves when he accidentally bumped into someone.

  
“Oh, I’m sorry about that,” he apologized.

  
“It's fine just next time, watch where you’re going.”

  
“Draco is that you?” Harry breathed out; he couldn’t believe who he was seeing.

  
“Yes that’s my name, how do you know me? And who might you be?”

  
“Oh, how rude of me I’m Harry, Harry Potter.”

  
“Harry Potter, are you sure you’re him?”

  
Harry lifted up his fringe and was satisfied to see the gobsmacked expression on Draco’s face. “So believe me now?” He watched Draco nod in disbelief, before continuing the conversation.

  
“Are you excited about going to Hogwarts this year?”

  
“Of course, and I just know which house I’m going to end up in.”

  
“Which house then?”

  
“Slytherin of course, the best one out there, there isn’t anywhere else. Except maybe Ravenclaw, Merlin forbid I end up in Hufflepuff I would transfer schools, wouldn’t you?”

  
“No there isn’t anything wrong with Hufflepuff. Why would I leave the best school in Britain just because I didn’t get the house I wanted? I’m there to learn anyway, regardless of the house they all teach us the same thing. Besides if you are in Hufflepuff at least you know they would never betray you.”

  
“Yea you have a point I guess,” Draco replied still deep in thought about Harry’s answer. “What house are you hoping to get into?”

  
“Well I know I have a lot of cunning so I could make Slytherin easy, but I read a lot so Ravenclaw is another possibility.”

  
“Aren’t you forgetting Gryffindor, you do know your parents were in that house right?”

  
“Yes, but I didn’t know either of them, and I am my own person. Plus I don’t think I’m Gryffindor material.”

  
“Everyone would freak out if you ended up in Slytherin though,” Draco responded thoughtfully.

  
“Who cares what everyone else thinks? As long as my friends don’t care I wouldn’t. And I’m hoping to have friends in every single house, in case you were wondering.”

  
“I wasn’t but thank you for informing me. Harry would I count as one of your friends?”

  
Harry looked closely at Draco this is what most people didn’t see when they saw him, all they saw was a Lucius look alike. The same thing when people looked at Harry they only saw James, if only he had done this the first time. He shook away the haunting thoughts and answered Draco’s question.

  
“You would as long as you don’t make fun of my other friends because their blood isn’t as pure as yours or because they don’t have as much money as you do. Not everyone is as fortunate as we are and I understand how your father can be, but you don’t have to be like him if you don’t want to.”

  
“How do you know about that Harry?”

  
“I know a lot of things I shouldn’t know Draco, but I can’t tell you why at the moment.”

  
“I understand Harry; everyone is entitled to their secrets. Who are you here with anyway, aren’t they going to be worried that you walked away from them?”

  
“Naw, I’m here with my godfather he told me to look around and get my books, while he talked to the store clerk.”

  
“Oh that’s cool, oh here comes Professor Snape I wonder what he’s here for.”

  
“How do you know Snape?”

  
“He and my parents are old friends, and he used to babysit me. Harry, are you going to be riding the train to school?”

  
“Yes, I think I am, why?”

  
“Would you like to sit with me and my friends?”

  
Harry couldn’t reply as he watched Snape’s face as it changed into his familiar scowl, which he wasn’t used to seeing this time around. He didn’t really know what to expect so he didn’t say anything as he approached them.

  
“Hello Draco, how are you doing? I do hope you’re not here alone again Dragon.”

  
“I’m fine Professor, and how are you? I’m actually here with mum, we’re school shopping sir.”

  
“That’s good to hear, I’m looking forward to seeing how do in potions. Do tell your mother I said hello.”

  
“Yes sir”

  
“Mr. Potter I don’t think I gave you permission to leave my side, did I?”

  
Harry stared at him in confusion, he knew what Snape was doing but he rationalizes that his 11-year-old brain wouldn’t catch on that quickly.“You did though sir, you said…”

  
“Do not interrupt me, Mr. Potter, just like your insolent father. Always believing that he was always right and everyone else was wrong. I told you to stay where I could see you, not wander into places you had nowhere being.”

  
Harry groaned why was it that Snape always had to bring his father into everything? He was never like his mother unless he did something that Snape liked, he mused. Oh well, he had a part to play. He turned to Draco who was staring at Snape in confusion before shrugging his shoulders in response. He looked at the floor and contemplated how he was supposed to reply when he felt a hand roughly grab his shoulder. He flinched of course and missed the guilty look in Snape’s eyes at his reaction.

  
“We are leaving Mr. Potter; I do hope you have everything. Because if you don’t I will not be bringing you back, and you will soon learn that not everyone will treat you like a prince. You will find out that I will treat you exactly as you deserve to be, you won’t get any special treatment from me. Just like your father; a spoiled, pampered prince. Merlin why Albus chose me to take this brat shopping I will never know,” he muttered to himself.

  
“Nice meeting you Draco, and see you at school,” Harry softly whispered.

  
“You too Harry, hope you don’t get into too much trouble,” Draco replied waving.”

  
Harry quickly paid for his books and then he was quite literally dragged out of the store Where he tripped on the steps outside and scraped his hands when he fell, but Snape wasn’t paying any attention to him. He shook his hands, damn they burned, but he didn’t say anything because he didn’t know if they were still in character or not.

He blinked the tears away he wished this whole thing was over and done with it, his hands really stung. Severus took him to the Leaky Cauldron and after talking to Tom the barman they were led to a room. Harry kept his head down, he knew why Snape treated him like that sure, but that didn’t mean he liked how it made him feel.

  
“Are you going to spank me, sir?” Harry asked eyes closed while shaking his head from side to side. His child and adult logic were once again fighting for control, and he had no idea who was going to win.

  
“Harry why in the world would you think that,” Severus asked bewildered.

  
“Because I disobeyed in the store, I didn’t listen when you told me to stay put. And you said that you would treat me like I deserved to be, so I wouldn’t forget my place. I’m sorry sir, please trust me when I say that I didn’t hear you, I did not deliberately ignore you.”  
  
“That’s because I never said any of that Harry. I gave you permission to wander around to get your books.” 

  
Severus stared at the child in disbelief and shook his head at his own stupidity. Of course, the boy believes he deserved the punishment he was abused all his life. He should have warned Harry of the role he had to play in front of other people. He looked intently at the child and saw that he was sniffling and that his hands were badly scraped, when did that happen?

  
“Harry, what happened to your palms?”

  
“I fell down coming out the bookstore, I’m sorry Uncle Severus,” he replied sniffling.

  
“You have nothing to apologize for, come here child,” Severus said gently.

  
Harry walked over to him he knew that Snape wanted to heal his hands, but that was the adult part of his mind, the child part of his mind was believing that he was about to get punished. So he laid across his godfather’s lap as if he was preparing for a sound spanking. When he heard Severus gasped he knew his godfather had just caught on to what he was thinking.

  
“Harry child I’m not going to spank you, I just wanted to heal your hands.”

  
“But I don’t deserve to get them healed; you said you won’t give me any special treatment.”

  
“Merlin give me strength,” Severus muttered to himself. “Harry you do deserve to get them healed. This is not a privileged child it is a right, I only said those mean things before because of the part I have to play. Do you understand what I’m talking about child?”

  
“My hands hurt Uncle Severus,” Harry answered ignoring the question altogether. He knew then his 11-year-old mind was winning because he was extremely upset by his godfather’s words.

  
“I’ll heal them, child, give them to me,” Severus replied sighing as he grabbed his wand.

  
“Can we go back home now Uncle Severus?” Harry asked voice cracking.

  
“Not yet Harry, we still need to get your parchment and quills and your robes and uniform.”

  
“Oh ok sir, are we going now then?”

  
“Yes let's go, and you do know that when I say those mean things to you I don’t mean any of it right?” Severus asked gazing at the child as he waited for his answer.

  
Harry nodded, but on the inside, he could feel the child logic completely take over his mind on this subject. He was incredibly hurt and all he wanted to do was go to his room and cry. He didn’t want to here with Snape anymore; he had forgotten how cruel the man could be. So what if he was pretending, words still hurt, and didn’t he learn anything when he called Lily a mudblood in their 5th year?

Harry got sized for his uniform and robes and never said a word to the sales lady or Snape. He was gazing out the window while Snape was paying for the clothes when someone grabbed his shoulder and he reacted without thinking.

  
“No don’t please, I’m sorry,” He cried reaching up with one hand to shield his face.

  
“Harry it’s me, I won’t hurt you. I was trying to tell you that we were done over here, and we can head to the quill shop.”

  
Harry said nothing he just followed being Severus, with his head down. The tears were going to come and when they did he would be powerless to stop them. He tried to occlude the hurt feeling away but he couldn’t. He wondered when Snape looked at him did he see Harry Potter or did he still only see James Potter. He got a little depressed and miserable at that thought because he didn’t know the answer to it.

The tears tried to fall at that thought so he mentally chanted with his tears to stay where they were, and he only had to get through one more store and then he was home free. He let Severus pick out the ink and quills, he was a teacher and he knew best, and Harry stayed by the wall trying to blend in with it. Finally, they were done and they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to floo home and Harry had yet to speak to Severus since flinching back in the robe shop.

They landed in the living room and Harry hurriedly tried to run up the stairs but Snape called him back. He couldn’t stand here and talk with the man when he was about to start crying any minute. And besides, how could this man help him when he was the cause of Harry’s hurt?

  
“Harry wait, is there anything you wanted to talk about with me?”

  
“No sir,” Harry replied eyes on the ground, his tears were about ready to fall.

  
“Well, dinner will be ready in about 1 hour ok?”

  
“Yes sir,”

  
“Harry, are you alright child?”

  
Yes sir,” Harry whimpered before taking his hand and angrily wiping the tears away.

  
“No you’re not ok child, why are you crying?”

  
“I need the loo,” Harry blubbered before running from the room.

  
Harry ran to his room and locked the door, knowing that it would do nothing against a wizard but feeling better nonetheless. He grabbed his stuffed dog and his blanket and headed to his closest where he cried and cried.

  
Severus was trying to figure out what was wrong with the child and had just concluded that he was at fault. He had forgotten how sensitive children could be, and even though he told Harry he was pretending when he said those unkind words to him, his feelings were still hurt. He rubbed his hand tiredly over his eyes; he didn’t know what to do. He headed over to the floo, he couldn’t believe what he was about to do, he was about to ask the wolf for advice.

  
“Lupin if you have a few minutes could you come over here, I need to talk to you about something important.”

  
He conjured up a set of tea and biscuits and put them on the table and waited. The floo flared 5 minutes later and out came the wolf. Before Remus could say anything Severus start speaking;

“I messed up today wolf, badly I might add.”

  
“What did you do Severus?”

  
“You know the role I have to play out there; well I forgot to mention that to Harry. And we ran into the child of Lucius Malfoy today, and I said some things to him so the boy wouldn’t get suspicious. But I didn’t think before I said them, and I happened to use the word deserve in my mini-rant.”

  
“What precisely did you say, Severus?” Remus asked prepared for the worst.

  
“That I would treat him exactly like he deserves to be treated. The child who thinks of himself as a freak and nothing more, he scraped his palms today and almost wouldn’t let me heal his hands. He told me that he didn’t deserve to have them healed and that they were his punishment. As of right now, he ran out of the room about 15 minutes before crying, he seemed to know the only way he was going to get out of answering my questions was to say he needed the loo. I haven’t checked on him yet, but I guess I should.”

  
“I could talk to him, but this is your call. I spoke to him about him not being a freak and even though he said he believed me, I don’t think it sunk in quite yet. I don’t know what to tell you, Severus, we’re all new to this parenting stuff. You go back to Hogwarts tomorrow don’t you?”

  
“Yes I do”

  
“Is Harry going to ride the train with his peers?”

  
“Yes, I want him to have the experience to make friends beforehand. Are you and Black coming to see him off, I’m sure he’d enjoy it.”

  
“That’s a good plan and I think we will; I’d better get back before Siri burns the house down.”

  
“Oh ok, and Lupin thanks for listening to me.”

  
“Sure Severus that’s what friends are for, right?” Remus flooed away before Snape could deny anything.

  
Severus walked up the stairs to Harry’s room and knocked but he didn’t get a reply. He turned the doorknob surprised to find it locked, and took out his wand, and easily opened it. He assumed that the child would be in his bed but he wasn’t, but he knew he hadn’t left the house so he wasn’t immediately worried. He heard a heartbreaking sob come from the closet and he slowly walked over to it and opened the door.

Harry was lying on the floor crying his heart out into his stuffed dog for support. Severus found himself blinking away tears for a second, before focusing on the task at hand. He picked the child up and found that in between his sobs he was muttering hysterically to himself. He listened for a moment trying to figure out what the child was saying, what he heard made him feel miserable.

  
“I’m Harry, not James, I’m Harry, not James,” Harry repeated over and over again.

  
“I know you’re not your father Harry. You are your own person.” Severus said over and over as he rocked the child to quiet him. “I didn’t mean what I said Harry, and I apologize. I thought you had understood after I told you. I never dreamed that you would think I actually meant what I said, especially since I tell you every day what you deserve to have. You’re an exceptionally bright child, and I would give you the world if I could. You deserve nice things Harry Potter, you deserve food and clothes, you deserved a bed and a room of your own, and you deserve love child”

  
Harry didn’t even try to stop the tears; he was due for a good cry anyway. He cried out all his hurt and anger and helplessness at this situation. He cried away the feeling that he abandoned his children and friends. And he cried at the unfairness of life and how he missed this the first time around, no one had ever told him he deserved to be loved. By the time he had cried himself out it was 2 hours later and he fell asleep on Snape.

  
Severus gently removed himself from the child, before picking him up and carrying him to the floo. He landed in the Headmaster’s office and for once shocking Albus, but this had to be done.

  
“I need you to watch him for about 2 hours, I have some business long overdue that I have to take care of and he can’t be there for it.”

  
Severus watched as Albus looked at Harry’s red tear-streaked face and then back at him, eyebrows furrowing in understanding. He was beginning to get uncomfortable under the old man’s stare and he was glad when Albus finally spoke.

“Severus whatever your planning for them, don’t be so harsh. We can’t have you in Azkaban.”

  
“I know you need me as a spy,” Severus replied tersely.

  
“No, I was going to say Harry needs you now.”

  
Severus said nothing and he flooed away to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, where he surprised the mutt so much he fell off the couch. He looked around, he didn’t see Lupin anywhere. “Where’s the wolf,” he whispered.

  
“You don’t have to whisper, he went out to get some food.”

  
“Good I’m making a house call to the Dursleys you coming?”

  
“Hell yes, we should leave now before Moony comes back.”

  
Sirius and Severus took the floo to Arabella Figgs house and the old lady was able to inform them of the way she had seen them treat Harry all those years. They thanked her and after transfiguring their robes to suits they walked down the street to the Dursely house. They let themselves when it seemed no one was home at the moment, so they took this time to look around the house.

There was not one picture of Harry anywhere in the house, only of this fat child with blonde hair. Severus showed Sirius Harry’s cupboard and then informed him that Harry slept there for 11 years. They sat down on the sofa and they waited for about 20 minutes when the front door opened. They didn’t say anything as the Dursleys came through the door, when the family entered the living room they froze as they saw two men in their house.

  
“Who are you, and how the hell did you get inside my house?”

  
(Snape) “You don’t recognize me Dursely, I came here to take your nephew school shopping.”

  
(Vernon) “You’re that freak, whatever he did it’s your problem.”

  
(Snape) “Oh but it’s not what Harry did, it’s what you did to him while he was in your care.”

  
(Vernon) “I don’t know what kind of lies he was telling you but that’s all it was. I can assure you that I treated my nephew exactly the way he should’ve been.”

  
(Snape) “So what are you saying Dursely?”

  
(Sirius) “Enough of these idle chit chats, we know you abused my godson and starved him. We want answers, why did you hurt an innocent child? What could he have done to deserve that kind of treatment from you?”

  
(Vernon) “He was born, he survived, he was a burden, take your pick. We never wanted him, never had a choice and we knew he was a freak early on and we taught him his place.”

  
(Snape) “Petunia I always knew you were jealous, but never thought you would stoop this low. Had you been the ones to die instead of Lily and James, they would have treated your child as if he was theirs. Since they're not here, it’s up to us to decide what to do with you. Were you aware that Harry Potter had not one but two godfathers? And one of those godfathers just got out of prison earlier this month? The other knows a ton of curses that will make you suffer for years to come and nobody could do a damn thing about it.”

  
“What… what are you saying?” Petunia whispered with her face paling at his words.

  
“That is Sirius Black, and I’m Severus Snape. But you know that already don’t you Tuney?”

  
Severus watched her as all the blood drained from her face before her eyeballs went up in her head and she fell in a dead faint. He ignored her and turned back to Vernon, he hoped that Harry never found out what they were about to do to them. He didn’t know how he would explain it to the child, but this needed to be done. The only thing they wouldn’t do was harm the child, he was not an abuser, but he did need a lesson taught to him too. He gestured to Black who was looking at Vernon with an evil glint in his eyes so reminiscent of Bellatrix he fought a shudder back.

  
“Go on Black, just keep them legal, and don’t kill him. We also need to get back before the wolf comes back or Harry wakes up.”

  
“No problem where is Harry?”

  
“He’s at Hogwarts with Albus.”

  
“Good, don’t ever tell him what I’m about to do.”

  
“As long as you keep your mouth shut about me, we won’t have any problems.”

  
“Deal”

  
When they finally walked out of the house 2 hours later, there was a bounce in their step that hadn’t been there before. Severus was sure that Dursely would never want to see Harry again let alone hurt him again. He felt satisfied, glad they could duel out their punishments, and he was sure their child wouldn’t ever want to bully again. He shook his head, as they walked back to the floo. He watched Sirius floo away before he headed to Hogwarts to get Harry, who had yet to wake up. 


	12. Return of the Sorting Hat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *There is a few scenes from HP book 1 in here and they all belong to JKR
> 
> I'm gonna say it now, I'm not a Hermione fan, LOVE Emma Watson, HATE Hermione Granger. Sorry not sorry, cant help who we like or don't, but I digress, I can only tolerate her with the ship she has is Dramione, that being said they are 11 so nothing nefarious happens in here, just puppy love. So if she fades to the background you know why. 
> 
> This story was made back when I wasn't super jaded about Dumbledore's character, my feelings for him are neither here nor there, but just thought you should know.

  
_~Sorting Hat~_   
_***Phoenixa*** _

  
Harry woke up on Sept 1st excited as can be for some reason. Although he had already done this he couldn’t wait to ride the train and make friends with his friends. He laughed at that thought and quickly showered and got dressed. He went to the kitchen and ate breakfast wondering where Severus was this morning. Even though he was at Hogwarts already his godfathers wanted him to have this experience of riding the train to school, and he wasn’t complaining. 

  
At about 10:30 am Severus emerged from his lab to find Harry dressed with his trunk, ready to leave for the train. He smiled at his eagerness before telling Harry there was no need to bring his trunk since it was already at Hogwarts and grabbing his hand to floo to Kings Station. They landed amiss the children and their parents, it was hectic and Snape grimaced as he took it all in. He caught sight of Black and Lupin and pulled Harry towards them. Shaking his head at their tearful goodbyes, he ruffled the child’s already messy hair. 

  
“I’ll see you in about 6 hours Harry, so no need to cry. When you get off the train Hagrid will show you and your classmates where to go.”

  
“I know Uncle Sev,” Harry whispered worriedly. 

  
“Then what’s with the long face?”

  
“The sorting, what if I get into Gryffindor? You hate that house, will you hate me too?”

  
Harry saw Remus and Sirius turn as they heard Harry’s question, and Severus stiffened. Well, he had to ask right, no sense in having him resent him for being in the lion's house.

  
“Don’t worry about that child; wherever you get sorted we will all be proud of you.”

  
“You didn’t answer the question though, will you hate me?”

  
“I will never hate you, Harry,” Severus replied sighing. 

  
Harry nodded once; he wasn’t planning on getting into Gryffindor just like he told Draco. He wasn’t sure the hat would listen to him this time around, but he didn’t really care. Houses weren’t evil it was only certain people from them. He got on the train when he heard the Captain’s voice and quickly got near a window to wave goodbye to his family. They pulled out the Station and Harry walked to an empty compartment and sat down. About 15 minutes later, someone knocked and then opened the door, and a familiar redhead entered his compartment.

  
“Do you mind if I sit down? Everywhere that I’ve checked so far is full.”

  
“No not at all,” Harry replied gesturing to the empty seats.

  
“I’m Ron by the way, Ron Weasley.”

  
“Nice to meet you I’m Harry, Harry Potter.”

  
Harry watched Ron’s face as he processed what he said, just like before his friend’s face morphed into shock and surprise and he got ready for the question that only Ron would ask.

  
“Do you really have the, the scar?” Ron said in a whisper.

  
“Oh yeah,” Harry replied smiling while he lifted up his fringe.

  
“Wicked”

  
Harry smiled at his reply and they started talking about other things and getting to know each other in Ron’s case. As they were halfway through a Quidditch debate on who was the best team, the door opened to reveal a flustered Draco. Harry looked at Ron who was looking at the newcomer curiously, and back to the blonde-haired boy who was looking at Harry.

  
“Hey Harry, I thought you were going to sit with me for the train ride, what happened?”

  
“Oh, I had forgotten Draco, sorry about that. Do you want to join us instead?”

  
“I guess I can for a little while, Crabbe and Goyle won’t miss me, they just bought food from the trolley.”

  
“Cool then, we were just talking about who was the best Quidditch team.”

  
“And I was saying how the Chudley Cannons were the best,” Ron piped in.

  
“No way, they suck they have yet to win a match this season,” Draco replied.

  
“That’s because the teams they have been facing are too easy for them. They're warming up, trust me when I say by the end of the season they will be on top.”

  
“No way, I’ll believe that when I see it.”

  
Harry smiled as his friends argued over whose team was better, the funny part was that they didn’t even introduce themselves yet. He was a little wary about that part; he only hoped no sparks would fly. Before he could say anything the door opened again, and this time it was the lady with the trolley, and he quickly got his money ready.

  
“Anything off the trolley dears?”

  
Harry waited as Draco got a few snacks and saw Ron’s embarrassed face as he pulled out his homemade sandwiches. He loved homemade food and had wish Severus had made him something, and he had an idea.

  
“We’ll take the lot, “he exclaimed ignoring his friend's faces.

  
When she had left he turned to Ron, to ask him a question.“What type of sandwiches did your mum make you?”

  
“This one is peanut butter and jelly, and that one is roast beef and this one is turkey,” Ron replied ears red.

  
“Can I half of the peanut butter and roast beef?”

  
“You want to eat them?” Ron asked shocked.

  
“Well yeah, the homemade stuff is always better than store-bought stuff. In exchange for the sandwiches you can have whatever you want, I bought it for everyone anyway.”

  
Harry looked at Draco who seemed to be calculating what was going on and nodded once to himself before he turned to Ron to speak to him.

  
“We never did introduce ourselves to one another, I’m Draco Malfoy. What’s your name?”

  
Thankfully unlike before Ron didn’t snicker at Draco’s name and for that Harry was very grateful. But unfortunately, he did seem to recognize his last name, and he frowned slightly.

  
“I’m Ron Weasley, nice to meet you too Draco.”

  
Harry could see Draco about to say something, and he quickly said something before the first insult could be thrown. “So what if your fathers hate each other, you don’t even know one another. And you are not your father’s so you guys are not enemies. So don’t even start with the insults, my friends don’t fight with each other over stupid stuff. So what if the one you are wealthy and the other isn’t, money or lack of it doesn’t define who you are, you do.”

  
Harry calmly sat down and took a bite of the Peanut butter and Jelly half of his sandwich as they gawked at him in amazement. He ignored them in favor of opening a chocolate frog and shoving it in his mouth.

Draco was the first to regain his composure, and Harry watched he looked at Ron for a second before reaching for the other half of the roast beef sandwich and taking a bite of it.

Harry grinned to himself, as Ron grabbed a few snacks from the floor, and they resumed talking. They were all getting along, now all he needed to get was Hermione and maybe Neville, and next year definitely Luna. He was staring out the window when the topic changed to the houses at Hogwarts and he turned back to the conversation.

  
“Which house do you think you’ll be in Ron?” Draco asked as if he didn’t already know.

  
“Gryffindor of course, Weasleys always end up there. Well maybe almost all, I know one of my Uncles were in Hufflepuff once, but I don’t know who he was. Where do you think you’ll be Draco?” Ron replied.

  
“Most of my family has either been in Ravenclaw or Slytherin and I’m hoping I go into one of those. My dad really wants me in Slytherin though, but all of the houses each have different qualities so I don’t care where I end up.”

  
“Even if you were in Hufflepuff, you got to be joking?” Ron replied confused.

  
“I’m not, at least I was sorted. Besides Hufflepuff is for people who are very loyal to you, I would love to know that my roommates won’t stab me in the back, wouldn’t you?”

  
“Yea you got a point, but that sounds like something Harry would say, not you. No offense though Draco.”

  
“None taken, Harry was actually the one who said that to me first,” Draco replied laughing.

  
“If either of you cares, I’m hoping I get into Ravenclaw, thanks for asking,” Harry said sarcastically to himself.

  
Draco had the good sense to look embarrassed that they had been ignoring Harry throughout the conversation. Harry smiled at him to know he wasn’t offended, but Ron couldn’t believe his answer.

  
“Not Gryffindor, but your parents were in there, weren’t they Harry?”

  
“Yes they were, but I didn’t know. And I doubt I would end up there, besides I’m a huge bookworm.”

  
“Yeah trust me on that, he knows things he shouldn’t,” Draco put in.

  
“If you’re worried that I won’t be friends with you because we’re in separate houses, you have nothing to worry about. I promise you both; no matter what happens we’ll be friends till the end.”

  
Harry covered his eyes as a bright light suddenly appeared in the compartment and surrounded them. What the hell was going on? He heard Ron and Draco yell out in pain, and then something hit him on the side of the head and he yelled before he passed out. Harry awoke on the floor, with someone’s feet in his back and a hand on his face. He slowly got up, they were still on the train, but it was dark, he assumed they should be there soon.

What the hell had happened to them? Draco and Ron were asleep on the seats, how did he get on the floor he mused. As he was trying to sort through his confusion the door opened, and just as he expected it was Hermione. He smiled at her as she bossily stated about Neville’s toad being lost.

  
“I haven’t seen it, but I’ll summon him for you. Accio Trevor the toad,” He stated with his wand in the air.

  
Trevor came sailing through the air and Harry caught him effortlessly, shaking his head at how many times this toad ran away their first year. He turned to Hermione to hand her Trevor but she was gaping at him in surprise.

  
“Where did you learn that?”

  
“I read it in a book.”

  
“Do you like to read a lot?”

  
“Yes, that’s why I’m hoping for Ravenclaw what about you?”

  
“Well I know I would fit in Ravenclaw but the Headmaster was in Gryffindor and I would love to end up in his house.”

  
Harry shook his head that was why Draco had such a hard time getting Hermione the first time around. Because of how big the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin he was always expected to hate them, and fight with them even when he didn’t want too. Now time to get Hermione to declare herself a Ravenclaw. 

  
“That’s kind of stupid don’t you think? Everyone expects me to end up in Gryffindor because of who my parents were, but I am my own person. I understand you like the Headmaster, but your house is going to be your family for the next 7 years. Would you rather be in a place where they don’t tease you for reading so much or be in one where they accept you for who you are?” I know what I would pick, but do you? Trust me Hermione when I say I know what it’s like to not have friends, I’ve been there. But you have to remember no matter where you go; no one likes a know-it-all or a show-off, that’s all I’m saying.”

  
“How did you know my name?”

  
“You gave it to me when you busted through the door, it would have been rude not to.”

  
Harry watched as her brow furrowed in confusion at that, he knew she hadn’t introduced herself to him and the look on her face told him that she knew it too. But she couldn’t think of anything to reply to and he sighed when she relaxed her face. He had given her a lot to think on; he only hoped she would choose right.

  
“What’s your name?”

  
“Harry Potter and please don’t believe everything you read. I promise you that those books lied,” he spoke all this before she could reply that she read about him.

  
Once again she stared at him suspiciously before taking Trevor and telling him they better get their robes on the train that was arriving soon. When she left the compartment was quiet again except for the snores, and he quickly woke up his friends who looked at Harry in shock before Ron spoke;“Does anyone know what the bloody hell happened to us?”

  
“I don’t know, I just woke up on the floor, after something hit me in the head. Did the same thing happen to you guys?”

  
“Yes at first I thought maybe it was a spell, but then something hit my head too and that’s all I remember,” Draco replied.

  
Shaking their head in the confusion they got dressed in their robes. Just as they were finished the train stopped and they looked at one another before breathing deeply once and walking off the train. They stopped on the platform and looked up at their guide, Harry grinned at the rest of the first years gaped at the size of Hagrid.

  
“Alright there Harry?”

  
He nodded, and they started walking through the trees. When they ended up in a clearing they could see boats in front of them, they heard Hagrid yell 4 to a boat and they all climbed in. They were joined by Hannah Abbott who Ron couldn’t take his eyes off of, and Harry shook his head wondering how he couldn’t see their relationship the first time around.

Harry relaxed in the boat, he knew he had nothing to be afraid of but why was a section of his brain anxious and another part worried. He sat up alarmed and looked at Ron who was chewing on his bottom lip in worry and Draco who was silently talking to himself. He shook his head, no way he thought, before he could think more on it he heard Hagrid say there she is and he looked up. It was just like the first time he had seen it, Hogwarts was beautiful and he found himself gaping shamelessly along with his friends.

They got off the boat and were led through the school by Professor McGonagall who looked the same as always to Harry. As they waited in front of the Great Hall for her to come back, he turned to Draco and Ron and tried to talk to them about what might’ve happened to them. They were interrupted by the ghosts behind them, and Harry sighed as the kids screamed around him. Finally, they were led in and after Albus delivered his speech, the sorting began just like he remembered with hat singing a song

.  
“Hannah Abbott, Hufflepuff”

  
“Susan Bones, Hufflepuff”

  
“Hermione Granger, Ravenclaw”

  
Harry clapped loud for her when he heard the hat called out her house, and he looked at Draco who was clapping for her as well as never letting his eyes leave her. He sighed in relief glad that she was able to see reason. Harry tuned out, and looked around the Great Hall at the students and finally the staff table. He could see Professor Quirrel talking to Snape before and Harry caught his eye before turning away when he heard Draco’s name.

  
“Draco Malfoy, Slytherin”

  
Harry noted that he didn’t walk away from the stool with that cocky walk he did the first time around. And he also noticed that the hat actually deliberated instead of barely touching him before yelling his house, and he clapped as he walked to the Slytherin table. 

  
“Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor”

  
He was trying to see if anyone else besides Hermione deviated from their original house when he heard his name being called.

  
“Harry Potter”

  
There was an instant silence when she called his name then it quickly filled with everyone muttering about him. He forced himself to calm down and he felt Ron squeeze his shoulder once before he walked up to the stool. He smiled at McGonagall as she dropped the hat on his head the brim covering his face, and closing his eyes he waited for it to start.

But he got the shock of his life when unlike before the hat didn’t even try to talk to him. It immediately started to call out Slytherin like it did for Draco the first time around. Harry froze for a second in shock and he swore the silence in the hall got louder.

  
“SLYTH---“was as far as the hat got before Harry put his hands over the mouth of the hat to silence it. Chancing a look around the hall, shock was the dominant expression on everyone’s faces except for Ron and Draco who were grinning openly at him. He held tightly to the hat’s mouth and thought hard about his other sorting. He could actually feel the hat relax on his head but he wasn’t taking any chances.

  
“Why the bloody hell did you do that for? Do you not know what could happen if you were to send me there?”

  
_~ I dare say you would survive just fine Mr. Potter~_

  
“That’s not what I’m worried about at all; I actually like embracing my Slytherin traits.”

  
_~That you do Mr. Potter. Do you think you could release my mouth? ~_

  
“No not until you actually look into my head like you’re supposed to. Because of your big mouth, I’m going to have to explain why I was almost sorted into the snake pit of all places. And I don’t think this time around I can be in the lion’s den either, just so were clear.”

  
_~ Mr. Potter, you and I both know Minerva would suffer a breakdown within the first week if you did. Ok let’s take a look in your head shall we? ~_

  
_~so that’s why you don’t want to be in Slytherin, you’re a time traveler, don’t bother trying to occlude I can see right through it, what brings you back here? ~_

  
“There’s no point of me talking since you can see all inside my mind, just get this over with please.”

  
_~So hasty are we, what’s the rush? This is going to be difficult even more so than before. But your mind is set, and I’m afraid I have to agree with you~_

  
“What do you mean? Now, do you see why I can’t be in Slytherin or Gryffindor?”

  
_~Yes you are right, that wouldn’t be wise. In order for your friendships in Gryffindor to flourish they must trust you; the rivalry between the lions and the snakes would make that impossible. Besides what other way to explain how you know things they haven’t taught you yet? Ravenclaw is indeed the best choice for you Mr. Potter. This year is going to be full of things that you haven’t had the experience of dealing with yet~_

  
“What do you mean? Other horrible things are going to happen?”

  
_~No that’s not what I said child, you are still trying to figure out what happened on the train aren’t you? Well that is only the beginning, and trust me this will help you in the future, more then you know~_

  
“So you know what happened, why can’t you just tell me then?”

  
_~Because you have to find it out on your own, enough questions child, I need to sort you before they wonder what is going on, are you ready Mr. Potter? ~_

  
“Yep”

  
~Better be RAVENCLAW! ~

  
Harry pulled off the hat and started walking to the Ravenclaw table before turning back to the staff table to look at Severus. Harry noted that his godfather had a look of relief and confusion in his eyes and he subtly nodded to him as he sat down. Harry turned back to the sorting, and it was Ron’s turn.

  
“Ron Weasley, Gryffindor”

  
Harry clapped as Ron was sorted and after Blaise Zabini was sorted into Slytherin the sorting was over, and he clapped again. He was starving so he knew Ron must be too and grinned at that. After dinner, the first years gathered together to follow the prefect to their tower, when Harry found himself unexpectantly pulled back by Percy Weasely.

  
“The Headmaster wants to see you, Harry.”

  
“He wants to see me tonight, as in right now?”

  
“That’s what he said, his password is jolly ranchers.”

  
Harry smiled and headed to the Headmaster’s office to see what Albus wanted. As he went through the door to his office, it was empty and Fawkes was nowhere around. He said hello to all the portraits before trilling in phoenixa. He appeared in a flash of fire and Harry stared at the bird.

  
**_*Do you know why he wants to talk to me about Fawkes?*_ **

  
**_*No, but this would be the perfect opportunity to let him in on our little secret.*_ **

  
**_“I know, would he believe me is the real question?*_ **

  
**_*He will, I know it, trust me when I say he knows there is something different about you*_ **

  
**_*Ok Fawkes I’ll tell him because if I don’t I’ll end up telling a random person because it’ll come out by itself.*_ **

  
**_*Here he comes Harry*_ **

  
**_*Hey Fawkes could you maybe…*_ **

  
**_*, Of course, Harry, I’m here for you*_ **

  
Harry heard the door open behind him and knew Albus wasn’t alone. He sighed when he heard Severus behind him. Shoot, how was he suppose to fix the hat’s blunder, Severus was looking at him with an unreadable expression.

  
“Hi,” he whispered bracing himself for Snape’s disappointment for not getting into Slytherin.

  
“I’m not angry Harry,” Severus replied as he took in the tenseness of the child’s face.

  
“Good,” he breathed in relief. “Why am I here?”

  
“I just want to know what happened with your sorting; the hat almost sorted you in Slytherin. Why did you cover its mouth before it could finish? You do know there is nothing wrong with being in Slytherin right?”

  
Harry shook his head, stupid hat now Severus thinks that he had the prejudice that Sirius had against the snakes.  
“I know that you’re the head of Slytherin Uncle, and I have a pet snake remember? But just like you would be disappointed if I ended up in Gryffindor, Sirius would feel the same way if I ended up in Slytherin. I’m sorry but I didn’t want to disappoint either of you.”

  
Severus sighed, he never wanted to put this kind of pressure on the child; he was doing the exact same thing Black was doing to the child. He would have to talk to Lupin soon, constantly making the child feel as if he had to choose one godfather over the other wasn’t going to help him at all.

  
“Harry I’m sorry child, I never meant to make you feel that way. Although I hate Gryffindor I would never hate you. Besides, it was your parent’s house anyway. Don’t worry about Black or Lupin I will tell them what house you got in when I floo call them tonight.”

  
“That’s ok I like where I am now, and I’m allowed to have friends in other houses too so it all works out.”

  
“Well let me just congratulate you on getting into Ravenclaw, and I couldn’t out there. If you ever need me you know where our quarters are, and you can come anytime. Just try to make sure no one else knows ok?”

  
“Yes Uncle Severus,” He replied.

  
“That’s another thing, in class I will be Professor Snape only. Try not to forget that alright?”

  
“Yes sir”

  
“I’ll see you on Friday for potions,” Severus said as he walked out of the office.

  
“Headmaster what did you want to talk to me about?”

  
“Nothing Harry, Fawkes told me you needed to speak with me urgently.”

  
“He did, gee thanks for that. Meddling old bird,” Harry muttered to the amusement of Albus.

  
“Where do I start,” Harry whispered to himself.

  
“The beginning is usually the best child,” Albus replied.

  
“I’m not from this time; I came back into the past from the future,” Harry stated wistfully getting lost in his memories.

  
“I know it sounds hard to believe but it’s all true. Thanks to Fawkes he told me of an ancient spell, which allows the castor to go back with his memories intact. I am in fact 153 years old, well now 154 I just recently had a birthday.”

  
Harry opened his pouch and took out pictures of him and his children. Their names were written on the bottom of each picture and he pointed them out to Albus.

  
“That’s James Sirius, Lily Luna, and that little guy is Albus Severus. I named him after two of Hogwarts greatest Headmasters ever. What can I get to make you believe me, Albus?” Harry said wearily. 

  
Right after he asked that question he knew what he could show him, he silently and wandlessy accioed the Headmaster’s Pensive and put his memory into it.

Neither said anything as they plunged in, when they emerged out Harry was cautiously watching Albus who had a peculiar expression on his face.

  
“What did you come back for Harry?”

  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief, before telling Albus a lot of things but not everything; after all, too much knowledge at one time isn’t good, then he let him in on his current task. 

  
“Before you ask, sometimes my adult mind gets pushed back into my head and my 11-year-old logic comes into play. That’s on the day where I am so immature; ask Severus about it, he’ll tell you.”

  
“He knows?”

  
“No he doesn’t, but he does know that I tend to act more mature or immature in any given situation. But on to more important things, have you ever heard of Horcruxes Albus?”

  
“Yes, why do you ask Harry?”

  
“Well, Voldermort made 7 of them,” Harry calmly replied.

  
“He did what?” Albus asked horrified.”

  
“Just what I said and I with the help of my friends found them and destroyed them all.”

  
“What about me, why didn’t I help you on your journey?”

  
Harry said nothing, what could he say? He was determined not to let it happen again, so he guessed he could tell him.

  
“You were already dead by then.”

  
“How did I die?”

  
“You made an unbreakable vow with Severus that he would kill you so Draco Malfoy wouldn’t have to.”

  
“What did you just say? How did that come to pass?”

  
“I can’t talk about it tonight, it's already late Headmaster. I can’t occlude well in this body and I don’t really want to have nightmares on my first day back here.”

  
“Of course you’re right Harry, do continue about the Horcruxes. So he made 7 of them do you still know what they are?”

  
“Yes, I currently have 2 in my possession, but I know where all of them are. I just can’t get them with Severus or Sirius around me all the time.”  
“I’ll think of something Harry, so we can get the rest.”

  
“You are only able to help me get 3 of them, the other 2 I’m not letting either of them near you. And before you ask, the first time around you were cursed by one of them, and even if Sev wouldn’t have killed you, you still would have died by it. Oh and on an easier note, would it be possible for all 4 of the houses to have a few classes together? I just made friends with Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor, and Slytherin respectively. I don’t have a class with both of them could you make it possible?”

  
Harry yawned quietly as Albus took in all he said. As he relaxed in his chair he mused why he was so tired for some reason. He never did hear Albus reply that he thought his idea of a class with the 4 houses was a good idea to promote inter-house friendships. He had closed his eyes for just a second, and he fell asleep instantly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Severus shook his head; he really needed to tone his dislike for the lion’s house if Harry was able to catch on to that. He tried to remember when he first started talking to Lupin to discuss Harry; it was strange now that they have a friendship of sorts.

  
“Lupin, do you have a moment to talk?”

  
“Yes I do Severus, has Harry been sorted?”

  
“He has,” was all Severus replied.

  
“So where was he sorted then? Although I’m pretty sure, he was sorted in Gryffindor like his parents.”

  
“Is Black with you?”

  
“Yea he’s right next to me.”

  
“The hat called out Slytherin, the minute it was placed on Harry’s head.”

  
Severus was waiting for Lupin’s answer when he heard a choking sound followed by a thump on the other side of the floo.

  
“So he was sorted into Slytherin?” Remus asked wearily.

  
“What was that noise?”

  
“Oh, Sirius fainted,” Remus replied grimacing.

  
Severus stifled the grin that threatened to explode on his face at that admission. “No Harry covered its mouth before it could finish, he was sorted into Ravenclaw. Sometime this week we all need to talk, Harry was afraid of disappointing both me and Black if he ended up in the opposite house. I understand that he begged the hat to sort him into Ravenclaw.”

  
“Wow, well he is a smart kid, but I do agree a talk is in order. I’ll floo call you tomorrow, right now though, I'm gonna go restart Sirius’s heart. Couldn’t you just have told us first that he was sorted into Ravenclaw?”

  
“Where’s the fun in that? I’ll see you Lupin.” 

  
Severus shook his head and got his things ready for tomorrow.


	13. Return to Classes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays Everyone!
> 
> *There is an excerpt from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone Ch. 8 that belongs to JKR I just borrowed them*
> 
> For all my fellow Emetophobes, there is a small section in here where Harry gets sick after potions class, but I didn't describe it because I don't want to trigger my own self.

Harry woke up the next morning, in his bedroom in Snape’s quarters, how did he get here? The last thing he remembered was talking in the Headmaster’s office about Horcruxes. He looked at the clock, it was 6:00 am he grabbed his clothes and headed to the bathroom. When he was dressed he went to the kitchen and ordered breakfast and was calmly eating when Severus walked in. They stared at each other silently for a minute, before he spoke.

  
“When did you get here Harry?”

  
“I don’t know, all I remember is falling asleep in the Headmaster’s office. Weren’t you here when he dropped me off?”

  
“No I was in my lab until very early this morning, are you ready to start your classes today?”

  
“Not really,” Harry replied shaking his head.

  
“Why not, are you scared, Harry?”

  
“A little I guess,” Harry said to but if he was being honest he knew they were all going to be boring except potions because he knew everything they were going to be learning.

  
“Don’t be, you’ll be fine I promise.”

  
Harry nodded and soon left their quarters, since he had already eaten breakfast he headed to the library. After saying a cheerful hello to Madam Pince who looked at him suspiciously when he walked in he settled into a chair in the corner. Opening his knapsack he pulled out his to-do list and scratched off the things he had done already.

He heard the first bell ring and he quickly ran to his first class, Transfigurations. As he headed into the classroom, he took a look around at his classmates. From what he could see, there were only 5 kids from every house for a total of 20 kids per class. He was glad that he was in a class with all his friends. He took a seat in the middle, next to Hermione, which was right next to Ron and Draco. He turned around to talk to them ignoring the incredulous looks they were getting.

  
“After class, we need to talk, I think I know what happened to us on the train yesterday.”

  
“What happened?” Draco asked.

  
“After class,” Harry repeated.

  
He watched as more students walked in and got settled and he couldn’t resist getting up to pet the ‘cat’ on the desk. He whispered hi to her and was rewarded with a cat glare, and he hid a smile as he sat back at his desk. The class was just like he remembered the first time, and he was extremely bored. He turned his match into a needle before laying his head on the desk and falling asleep. He was jostled awake by Hermione when the bell rang, and as he was getting his things together he heard his Professor call him back.

  
“Mr. Potter, would you please explain why you fell asleep in my class? I don’t think Severus would appreciate hearing what happened on your first day of school.”

  
“I’m sorry Professor but after I transfigured the match, there wasn’t anything else for me to do.”

  
“I was under the impression that you didn’t do your work. Can you please show me how you did it?”

  
Harry watched as she conjured a match, and he gently waved his wand around softly speaking the incantation. Just like before a needle stood in place of the match, and he glanced back at her through his bangs. She was standing there with pride shining clearly through her eyes.

  
“10 points to Ravenclaw Mr. Potter”

  
“Thank you so much, Professor.”

  
“Mr. Potter, I must ask you something. Did today’s lesson seem easy to you in any way?”

  
“Yes Ma’m”

  
“Interesting, I don’t suppose you knew that your father was rather gifted in Transfigurations. It seems that you have inherited the talent from him.”

  
Harry watched as she remained thoughtful before she handed him a pass to his next class. Not really knowing what that was about, but hoping that it meant that he would be upped up to a more advanced class he headed to his next class. Charms passed pretty much the same way and he found himself trying to stay awake for the rest of his classes.

He would have to find something to do otherwise he would go crazy. By the time lunch rolled around he was already wishing it was summer. He sat down at the table and focused on his food when he felt rather than saw someone behind him.

  
“Mr. Potter, detention tonight 7:00 pm. Don’t be late, or I’ll double it.”

  
Harry raised an eyebrow, what the hell did he do? Did McGonagall tell Severus about this morning? He shook his head, wondering if protesting his innocence would work.

  
“What am I serving detention for sir?”

  
“As if you didn’t know, you and I both know what you did.” The man replied cryptically.

  
At that Harry was clearly confused, but he assumed Snape probably just wanted to talk with him and this was the easiest way too. Man the life of a double agent was tiring; he didn’t know how Snape kept it up.

  
“Yes sir, I’ll see you at 7.”

  
Wondering what on earth was going to happen at 7 pm that day, he didn’t even have time to feel bored in his afternoon classes, something for which he was grateful for. He arrived in front of his Professor’s office at 6:57 pm, after coming straight from dinner. As he knocked he was trying to figure out the tone of his teacher when it opened.

  
“What am I going to be doing for my detention sir?”

  
Harry watched as Snape sighed before waving his wand and putting up privacy charms around his office before turning to speak to him.

  
“You’re not in trouble Harry; I just wanted to talk to you about how your first day went. So how did you like your classes?”

  
“They were fine Uncle Severus, a bit boring though.”

  
“That’s to be expected, things are usually boring when you don’t understand them yet.”

  
Harry furrowed his eyebrows, guess McGonagall didn’t talk with him yet, that sucks. He didn’t want to have to redo his first year, not when he remembered everything plain as day. Time to take things into his own hands again; he only hoped it didn’t backfire on him.

  
“Professor McGonagall didn’t talk to you then?”

  
“Talk to me about what? Don’t tell me you got in trouble your first day Harry, did you?” Severus asked sighing softly. 

  
“No sir, I just might’ve fallen asleep in class this morning is all,” Harry stated blushing a bit.

  
“You fell asleep, in Transfigurations of all classes?” Severus asked appalled.

  
“I didn’t mean to, I just, it was boring Uncle Sev,” Harry replied cheekily.

  
“That doesn’t give you the right to fall asleep. It's call school for a reason, it’s not supposed to be fun. I can’t believe this Harry, just when I think that you aren’t like your father, you do something to prove me wrong. I thought you wanted to be just Harry? Since you’re already here, you can scrub those cauldrons in the sink, and think about what you did.” 

  
Severus shook his head, and he thought Harry was going to behave. Leave it for his godson to get in trouble on the very first day of school.

  
“You’re giving me detention, for what?”

  
“Falling asleep in class, plain and simple, I suggest you hop to it. Unless you want to have another one tomorrow, I didn’t think so, get to work.”

  
Harry sighed loudly, that didn’t go as plan, that wasn’t what was supposed to happen he was supposed to tell him how fast he turned his match into a needle. And then Severus was supposed to floo call Minerva to clarify it, and because he was his guardian he would allow him to take upper classes. What the hell?

Trying futilely to resist the childish urge to stick his tongue out at the man who was now calmly sitting at his desk grading papers, Harry went into the classroom and waited until he was sure Snape couldn’t see him and gave into his childish urge. He couldn’t resist the muttering under his breath as he worked.

  
“And they wonder why they call him the greasy bat of the dungeons; he didn’t even bother to listen. Stupid, bat, bah, I hate it when he does this. Scrub cauldrons my arse, why don’t he come do them himself, they belong to him anyways. What does he think I am his slave, no worse I’m his freak.”

  
Harry suddenly stopped talking when the taste of soap invaded his mouth, and he turned to face his godfather in shock.“What the fuck Snape?” Harry asked thoughtlessly around a mouthful of soap.

  
Harry mentally slapped himself he was a moron, his godfather’s expression was livid. Dummy he thought to himself, next time think before you speak.

  
“What did you just say, Mr. Potter?”

  
Severus could not believe what the child had just said. Besides his blatant disrespect by calling him by his last name, he had to up and swear now. He stood up and walked over to Harry who by now was pleading at him with his eyes.

  
“Nothing sir,” Harry quietly replied.

  
“That didn’t sound like nothing Mr. Potter. Do you remember what I said would happen if you continued to refer to yourself as a freak, do you not? But I don’t believe I ever went over what would be your punishment if you used bad language did I?”

  
Harry shook his head furiously; surely it couldn’t be so bad right? After all, he had already tasted soap what’s the worse that could happen?

  
“Go stand in the corner Mr. Potter, and if I find any soap on the floor your punishment will be doubled. Put your nose to the wall, now Harry.”  
  
Harry went and stood with his face so close to the wall he bet his tongue would touch it if he stuck it out. His face was burning, what if someone came in and saw? This was a baby’s punishment, not to mention just plain humiliating. Frowning at that he accidentally swallowed a bit of the soap and nearly choked, this stuff was disgusting. How long was he going to have to stand here for anyway? He sighed, before resuming his thoughts on his current situation.

  
Severus shook his head, the nerve of the child, was this the start of a bit of childhood rebellion? The disrespect in just one little sentence had really shocked him. Granted he did you know the child was capable of swearing having heard it when he defended him against Black, but to curse at your guardian. What was the matter with the child?

Severus let him stay in the corner for the next 15 minutes, and when he called him back the boy’s teeth were gritted and his fists were clenched. If he was still angry and wanted to argue Severus had no such qualms about sending him back to the corner. He banished the soap away, making sure the soap taste would remain in his mouth as a reminder of what would happen if he did it again.

  
“Mr. Potter, can you please explain to me why you chose to use such language, and in front of a Professor no less?”

  
“It just slipped out, Merlin it won’t happen again alright?” Harry replied annoyed.

  
“Watch the attitude Harry, unless you would like to get reacquainted with the wall.”

  
“I’m sorry sir,” Harry responded sarcastically with his teeth clenched in anger.

  
“I don’t think you are, return to the corner Mr. Potter,” Severus replied he was getting tired of the attitude.

  
Severus noticed that Harry looked mad enough to spit fire, but he wasn’t about to let any child especially not his godson disrespect him. He did go back to the corner and 20 minutes later he called the child back.

  
“Do not let it happen again, I can assure you the next punishment won’t be so light. Now, what did you want to tell me?”

  
“It won’t sir, what do you mean by that?” Harry asked warily. His legs hurt from standing for so long and all he wanted to do now was lay down. 

  
“What happened in Transfigurations today, why did you fall asleep? I want the real answer Harry, not that nonsense you sprouted when you came in here.”

  
“Yes sir, I fell asleep because I was the only one to transfigure the match into a needle. Class started to get really boring after that and I didn’t know what else to do.”

  
“You transfigured a match to a needle on your first try?”

  
“Yes sir”

  
“How did you do that Harry?”

  
“I just did what she told me to do sir.”

  
“Are you sure you didn’t do anything else?”

  
“No sir”

  
“This is peculiar, first the potion, the silencing charm, and now this. You are an amazing wizard Harry, and already powerful at this age. How did Minerva react when you performed the spell?”

  
“She was in shock; at first she didn’t believe me until I did it in front of her eyes.”

  
“I will speak to her about this, and then we’ll both decide whether you should take advanced classes with her. You may go Harry you are finished here, and remember what I said you can come whenever you need me.”

  
“Yes, Uncle Severus I will, and thanks.”

  
Harry walked out of the room with a slight bounce in his step; tricking Severus was getting harder to do. You could only out Slytherin a Slytherin for so long before they caught on. He headed to the loo to rinse the taste of soap out of his mouth; he would have to think of another word because saying freak just wasn’t worth it.

The week passed by slowly for Harry until it was finally Friday and potions class. He was mentally chanting to himself that anything Snape may or may not say was all an act and he would never treat Harry like that. He only hoped he would be able to get a grip on his childish reactions; there were worse things than words that can hurt you.

He met Ron and Draco outside of the great hall after lunch and they walked to the dungeons together. He was very happy that Albus had made sure that Potions and Transfigurations were the classes that had all 4 houses. To be honest, he wasn’t all that surprised, Snape and McGonagall were the only ones who could really control that many kids. 

  
The doors to the dungeons slammed opened and they all hurried into the classroom to get a seat. Because of Hermione, they were forced to sit in the first two rows upfront, instead of the middle like he was hoping. He sat next to Draco, ignoring Ron’s look for making him get stuck with Hermione. Everyone was quiet and even though Harry knew what was coming he still jumped when he heard the doors open and his Professor walk in.

He really could be quite menacing when he wanted to be, that look was enough to make anyone pay attention. Harry got his quill and parchment ready, only this time he wasn’t going to get into trouble for taking notes. Thanks to the war, the art of multi-tasking was a must and he learned to watch and write well, it also helped when he was brewing potions.

  
"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper death -- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.” 

  
Severus spoke softly and looked at each and every child in his classroom, they were terrified of him, yes, but they were quiet. That was how he liked his classroom, his eyes quickly searched for a victim, to see who read their textbooks before coming to class. He looked at Harry who was watching him with wide eyes, but it was Severus who was shocked. Why in the world was he sitting next to Lucius’s son? He didn’t really want to do this but if Draco told his father about this class and he had no doubt that he would, then his cover would most certainly be in jeopardy. Hopefully, Harry wouldn’t take this to the heart like he did last time Severus got into character.

  
Harry knew the minute Snape glanced at Draco, and then looked at him that he was about to be attacked. Well, it was better him than Neville or Ron, right? He was hoping this time around he could befriend Neville earlier too and try to uncover that courage that only came out in their 5th year. He took a deep breath and got ready, was he supposed to pretend to not know the answers or just risk answering correctly.

  
"Potter!" said Snape. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

  
Harry knew the answer to that one, of course, just recently Severus had told him about the dangers of that particular potion. He could feel anxiety that he knew wasn’t his in the back of his mind, and at the same time, he felt fear. What was going on he wasn’t afraid of Severus, these were not his emotions. Not wanting to chance a look at his friends he stared silently back at his teacher, making sure confusion was evident on his face. The dark eyes of his godfather stared back at his emerald ones unblinking and he had to look away when it got to be too much.

"Let's try again, Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

  
“Uh, in the stomach of a goat?”

  
“Are you asking or answering Potter?”

  
“Answering sir, it’s found in the stomach of a goat.”

  
“Of course you would know that, my nephew who just learned of the magical world recently already knows that.”

  
Harry couldn’t resist the eyebrow that rose of his own accord at Snape’s admission. Did the man just praise and ridicule him in one sentence? He shook his head, he would think on that later.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

  
“I don’t know sir,” Harry replied eyes downcast and hands making fists underneath the table. He occluded away the childish feeling and relaxed his muscles; there was no reason to get so upset when he knew that this was in no way like the first time around. 

"For your information, Potter, asphodel, and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite.”

  
“Yes sir”

  
“Clearly fame isn’t everything Potter,” Snape sneered.

  
Harry was glaring at his desk, his teeth trying not to bite a hole through his lip. Trying to rein in his temper because he had no intention of losing house points, he quietly sighed to himself only due to the silence of the classroom everyone heard it.

  
“Oh am I boring you Potter, or are you just angry that you don’t know everything? That will be 10 points from Ravenclaw for your disrespect of my classroom.”

  
Shocked at that Harry bit clear through his lip and quickly stopped a whimper from coming out. Sucking his bottom lip inward he could taste the coppery blood in his mouth and it was making him a bit queasy. Although he had enough sense not to say anything or draw any more attention to himself, he ignored Draco’s questioning glance. 

  
“Well, why haven’t you all written it down?” Snape lectured.

  
Harry stayed to prepare their work station while Draco went to get the ingredients from the cabinets, he knew that Snape liked to make rounds around the classroom so he kept his head down. He had really taken a chunk out of his lip and his mouth was full of blood and he hoped he wouldn’t have to answer any more questions. Just like before Neville ended up exploding his cauldron, and when Snape rounded on him it was Draco who came to his rescue.

  
“Potter, why didn’t you think to tell him not to add that ingredient? Thought it make you look good when he failed? That’s 20 more points from Ravenclaw and detention tonight at 7.”

  
“Professor, Harry had nothing to do with that. How could you even think he could? We are sitting in the second row on the left side of the classroom; Longbottom is in the second to last row on the right side. How in the world could Harry think to help him when were struggling with our own?”

  
Severus stared at the Malfoy heir with concealed shock, he wasn’t aware that Draco and Harry were on a first-name basis. Seeing as Harry was a Ravenclaw no one batted an eye that Draco had defended Harry, he knew the results would be different had he been in Gryffindor. He would need to talk to Harry about the risks of having a friendship with Draco, who was under his father’s influence.

  
“Weasely take Longbottom to the infirmary.”

  
Harry watched Ron leave with envy, he wished he could’ve taken Neville to the infirmary. What he wouldn’t do to have a rubbish bin? The blood in his mouth was making him more and more nauseated the longer it stayed in his mouth. He and Draco quickly cleaned up their area and handed their potion to the Professor and waited for the bell. When it rang Draco grabbed Ron’s bag and Harry’s who was running out of the classroom only to stop when he heard his name being called to stay back.

  
“Mr. Potter, a word with you in my office if you please?”

  
It sounded like a question but everyone including Harry knew that the teacher wasn’t asking him anything, he was telling. Harry grimaced and contemplated just leaving anyway to suffer the consequences later. But of course, Snape noticed his hesitation, that man caught everything.

  
“That was not a request Mr. Potter, meet me in my office.”

  
Harry sighed and walked back to the front of the classroom, waving at his friends on the way out. He stepped into the office and waited by the bookshelf not sure what to do. He could feel the sick taste of saliva you get in your mouth before you sick up mix with the blood in his mouth. Where in the world was the man’s rubbish bin? Finally, when the last student was out he watched Severus come to his office and ward the door with charms, before turning to look at Harry. Harry by now was quite pale, but he didn’t say anything.

  
Severus noticed the child’s expression and took it as fear of his punishment. Hopefully this time Harry knew that what happened in class was just an act, and that didn’t reflect on how he really felt about the child. At the moment the boy looked like he might pass out, and he had a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

  
“Harry you can sit down you aren’t in trouble I promise you, child. Do you understand what I did today?”

  
Harry nodded quickly because he couldn’t speak.

  
“A verbal answer if you would Harry, did my words hurt you at all today?”

  
Harry finally opened his mouth but it wasn’t to speak, his gag reflex had finally made itself known. He quickly put his hand over his mouth eyes wide, looking back at Snape who was already pushing a rubbish bin in his hands. Removing his hand knowing he could finally spit, but out came his entire lunch too. He felt a comforting hand rubbing his back and a wet towel on his neck, and Snape murmuring quietly to himself.

  
“So I didn’t make you cry this time, I only made you sick. That’s not really an improvement when you think about it. I never thought I’d ask a child this, but Harry what part of my words made you sick?”

  
Harry finally finished sicking up and was grateful when his godfather banished the mess away and handed him a stomach calming potion. Sighing in relief when the potion kicked in he reached into his pocket for a chocolate frog to take away the bad taste in his mouth.

  
“The part when I sighed and you said I disrespected your classroom. I accidentally bit my lip and the blood spilled into my mouth.”

  
“And I assume it stayed in your mouth the entire class? Why didn’t you ask to be excused?”

  
“Because I don’t know, who’s to say you would let me go anyway?”

  
“Harry I know I have to pretend to hate you out there, but I would never deny a child the right to use the loo. Surely you know that don’t you? No of course you don’t, damn Durselys. Let me see your lip, Harry.”

  
Severus gently took a look at the child’s lip, was he part vampire? He had bitten clear through the skin; taking his wand he quickly healed it. He hoped this wouldn’t be an occurring behavior hurting oneself was not good in any way.

  
“Do I still have detention Uncle Severus?”

  
“Yes, we do have parts to play Harry. Although between you and me I thought we could play a game of chess or you can finish your homework. Which would you prefer child?”

  
“Chess of course,” Harry grinned.

  
“Brat, I’ll see you at 7 Harry. I believe your friends are making sure that I haven’t killed you. By the way are you and Draco friends?”

  
“Yes he, Ron, and Hermione are my best friends.”

  
“A Malfoy is friends with a muggle-born and what the dark wizards call a blood traitor, not to mention the boy-who-lived?”

  
“Draco is not his father Uncle Severus, just like I’m not mine.”

  
“I know that Harry just promise me to be careful anyway. Go on get out of here”

  
“Bye”

  
Harry walked out of the office after hugging his Uncle bye and went out to meet his friends. They headed to the library to start on their homework, and once they found a hidden spot they got to it. After 20 minutes of working Harry excused himself and headed to the 7th floor to the Room of Requirement. He paced three times in front of a wall making sure that no one was around him.

He was thinking about a place to hide something and a door appeared like he knew it would. He headed inside the room to the place where he knew Ravenclaw’s Diadem was hidden. Grabbing it quickly he opened his pouch and set it in the box with the locket and closed it. Now he had two of those evil things he was off to a great start he knew. Hopefully, the Headmaster would be able to come up with something so they could go get the ring. 

  
Even though Harry wasn’t about to let the old man near it, he still had no idea where the Gaunt house was specifically so he needed Albus. He just had to make sure that he was able to protect him from the charm on it that possessed him to put it on last time. He headed out the exit and walked a ways from the Room of Requirement where he bumped straight into the Weasley twins. Looking at them brought back some bittersweet memories. After the war, George had married and had a son he named after his fallen twin, but the light in his eyes was never fully there like it was when Fred was alive.

Not really knowing what to say Harry noticed that they had an old piece of parchment in their hands. Was it really possible to have two Marauders’ map, he had his from his time, and now he’d seen one from this world? Or would they combine themselves, was it the same with his cloak? Oh well, he would get a chance to see it at Christmas when the Headmaster gave it to him.

  
“Hello Gred, Forge. Can I ask where you got the Marauders’ map from?”

  
Harry was rewarded with two shocked expressions that he grinned at, and he got himself prepared to listen to how they usually spoke. As annoying as it was, he did miss them finishing each other’s sentences.

  
“Oy Forge, how did this ickle...”

  
“Firstie know about the map and not just...”

  
“Any firstie, but the boy-who-lived. Shouldn’t we be...”

  
“Asking him about it?”

  
Harry grinned again, man he loved these guys.

  
“My father was Prongs if you were wondering. One of my godfathers is Padfoot, and my Uncle is Moony.”

  
“You forgot about one, what...”

  
“About Wormtail?”

  
“He’s a traitor, so he doesn’t count.”“We’re not worthy, we’re not worthy,” they exclaimed together.

  
Harry laughed outright at that, it was hilarious just like the last time. “So guys can I see the map?”

  
“Of course, you can have it Harry since...”

  
“It’s rightfully yours, could we just...”

  
“Borrow it when we need it?”

  
“Sure you can, I guess I’ll see you around?”

  
“Yes, anytime you need help with a prank, we will...”

  
“Be of service to you as long as you don’t wish...”

  
“To hurt anyone with your pranks, if you do then I’m afraid...”

  
“That we cannot help you with them.”

  
“That’s fine guys, and I would never do that I’m not a bully.”

  
“Just making sure Harry.”

  
Harry waved them goodbye, thankful that the conversation was over. He was so dizzy from following their words; he quickly headed back to the library. How was he going to explain his absence without rousing their suspicion, I mean who would believe that he was in the loo for 45 minutes?

  
“Harry where have you been? We’ve already finished Charms and we are now working on Potions. You’re going to be behind us Harry,” Hermione asked already going back to her paper.

  
“Where were you mate?” Ron asked.

  
“I went to the loo.”

  
“Yea right Harry, you were in the loo for that long? I don’t believe it.” Draco remarked.

  
“Fine, I ran into Fred and George.”

  
“What did they do to you?” Ron asked in horror.

  
“Nothing Ron, we just talked.”

  
“They let you go without pranking you?” Hermione asked.

  
“Yup, they were really nice, although confusing to talk to.”

  
“You won’t be saying that when they prank you. Don’t trust anything they give you especially candy.” Ron warned him seriously.

  
They all laughed at Ron’s warning but Harry knew it was true, having fallen victim to a canary cream before. They soon went back to the homework, eager to get it done before dinner.


	14. Return to Quidditch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere between the first chapter and this chapter, I learned about all the manipulations of Dumbledore along with Harry. I kept it mild, but he's not super trusting of the Headmaster for a reason. Especially regarding his treatment of Severus
> 
> I think it's still Christmas where you guys are, so Happy Holidays again

The weekend passed by quickly and Harry found that too soon it was Monday and classes had started again. He was so happy that at least today would be his first flying class. Well not his first, he shook his head in confusion, his first his second time around. He had already figured out a way for him to make the Quidditch team again he just hoped Severus wouldn’t kill him.

Making sure he had his snitch in his pocket he headed to the field. His class was mixed with the Hufflepuffs and he only hoped that the friendship between Ron and Draco was still growing strong and that nothing would happen to Neville this time around. Standing next to a broom he calmly but firmly spoke ‘up’ to the broom and just like before it leaped into his hand.

He turned to see how his classmates were doing when he saw Hermione and Hannah struggling to lift theirs. He walked over to them and told them that they had to want it, and they had to speak with a strong voice. After they listened to his advice their brooms shot into their hands too. He congratulated them and was surprised to know that Madame Hooch had been watching him.

  
“That’ll be 15 Points to Ravenclaw Mr. Potter, for helping out your fellow classmates. Well done.”

  
She instructed everyone to get on their broom and then come back down, they did but Harry relished in the feeling of being back on a broom again and he couldn’t resist what he was about to do. He touched back down and waited while she explained what they were going to do next. They took to the air again, and this time Harry released the snitch. Ignoring everyone else he focused only on the snitch and he took off after it.

Since his attention was only on the snitch he had no idea who was watching him, nor what their reactions were to his stunt. He had eyes only for the snitch, which led him to speeding past Neville and Hermione who were both very afraid of being in the air. Neville was able to catch himself somehow thanks to Seamus but Hermione wasn’t that lucky. She was only 15 feet in the air, but unable to steady herself, she fell from her broom.   
  
Ron was staring at her still form on the ground in horror, her leg was twisted in an angle and she had yet to make a sound. He felt a stabbing pain in heart that made him gasp, why was he feeling so much grief? She was his friend yes but he didn’t care for her like that, like DRACO! He turned to look at Draco whose face was whiter than normal and he looked on the verge of passing out on his own broom.

He quickly flew over to him and together they slowly descended to the ground where Draco ran to her side. Draco grabbed her hand, and was whispering words to her that Ron couldn’t hear, but he knew what they were nonetheless. Why was he feeling Draco’s emotions, and where the hell was Harry? He could feel happiness in a part of his head, but looking at Hermione he had no reason to feel happy, what was going on? And why hadn’t anybody noticed what was going on, where in the hell was Hooch?  
  
Madame Hooch watched Harry fly off with a keen eye, he was just the right build for a seeker she knew that. He would a great asset to the Ravenclaw team if he joined and they would have a chance of winning the Quidditch cup this year for once, instead of Gryffindor or Slytherin. Glancing around at the rest of the students who were cheering him on, she knew she wasn’t the only one who noticed his talent.

  
Harry easily caught the snitch in a Wronski feint that nearly led Albus Dumbledore who was watching from his office to a heart attack. He was just about to turn around when he felt a wave of grief shoot through his heart, and he nearly toppled from his broom.

What the hell was that? Flying back to class, he could see a ways away from Hooch that Draco and Ron were sitting near a still body, it was Hermione! What happened to her? Before he could fully finish that thought, he ‘saw’ himself shoot past her after the snitch and her falling. He got a sick feeling in his stomach, he had hurt one of his best friends, and why wasn’t Hooch helping her?

  
He landed on the ground hard scraping his hands in the process but he didn’t care. He ran over to where Hermione was laid out, her left leg was twisted in a horrible way and her wrist was swollen like Neville’s the first time around. Why wasn’t she waking up? Hooch had followed him and gasped when she discovered Hermione unmoving. 

She quickly levitated her before dismissing the class. Harry turned to look at Draco who was about to follow her, he was struggling not to cry. He found he couldn’t say anything, this was his fault, the stupidest idea ever, he thought. It was not supposed to happen this way, he was supposed to make a spectacular catch, and then he would make the team. He could care less about Quidditch, what is she didn’t wake up?

  
Harry and Ron walked to the infirmary to check on their friends, walking in they saw Hermione lying on a bed and Draco was on the bed next to her. What the hell happened to him? He could feel Ron’s anxiety mixed with his, why was Draco in the bed? Madame Pomprey chose that moment to walk in and saw their scared and bewildered faces and took them what they were.

  
“What happened to Draco, he was fine in class, what happened to him?” Ron asked trying to keep his anger in check.

  
“He was hysterical Mr. Weasley; I gave him a calming draught mixed with a sleeping draught. He needed to relax; working himself into a state is not going to help her one bit.”

  
“Oh ok, what about Hermione then? Is she going to be ok?”

  
“She will be fine Mr. Potter, I have mended her bones and by tomorrow she will be right as rain.”

  
“Good that’s, very good Madame Pomfrey.”

  
Harry could see her assessing him, he knew what she was seeing, he felt tired and drained. How much of that were all his emotions he didn’t know, they really needed to have a talk about this soon. He watched Ron go sit in the chair between their beds; apparently, he felt the same way. Poppy led Ron to a bed before handing him a potion and he fell asleep instantly.

He could see her start towards him but he would not be drugged, he deserved to be punished for what he did to her. He had hurt one of his best friends, these stupid ideas needed to stop before something serious happens.

  
“Mr. Potter, I need you to take this.” 

  
“I can’t, the Headmaster wants to see me Madame Pomfrey.”

  
“When you get done, come back and see me. Do you understand? If you don’t come back I’ll let Severus know.”

  
Harry stared at her in disbelief, was she allowed to go around blackmailing students? Shaking his head, he nodded to her before walking out the doors. On the way to the Headmaster’s office, he bumped into Hooch. He stared at her with speaking, he knew what she wanted but he didn’t think he wanted the same thing anymore.

  
“Mr. Potter, are you interested in Quidditch?”

  
“Well I wanted to apply for seeker next year,” Harry replied dully.

  
“I wasn’t talking about next year Mr. Potter I meant this year.”

  
“First years are not allowed to try out Coach,” Harry answered he did not deserve to have fun.

  
“They are, first years just aren’t allowed to have brooms, but in this case, there will be made an exception.”

  
“Who do I have to talk to?” Harry replied knowing it was pointless to object.

  
“No one Harry, just leave it to me.”

  
Harry frowned to himself; this is what he thought he wanted. He missed Quidditch and would love to play it again; he only wished that Hermione hadn’t gotten hurt. He needed to know that Draco and he were ok; he knew exactly how Malfoys were. He had basically hurt something that a Malfoy had claimed, not a position that he wanted to be in. Hopefully, Draco would put their friendship first, over holding a grudge or plotting revenge for an accident.

  
Part of him hoped that Snape wouldn’t allow him to play, he knew that Sirius would be all for it. Speaking of Sirius, would the same rules at home apply here? Was he allowed to visit Sirius and Moony every other weekend? He would speak to the Headmaster about that, and then maybe on one of the days, they could go get the ring. Harry was heading to the Headmaster’s Office when Fawkes flashed in front of him nearly making him fall down in fright.

  
**_*You’ve got to stop doing that, your gonna kill me one day Fawkes*_ **

  
**_*Apologies Harry, but Albus wants to speak with you right now*_ **

  
**_* That’s where I was heading anyway. Could you flash me over then, it’s quicker? *_ **

  
**_*Yea, you know what to do*_ **

  
They landed in the middle of Albus’s office where he was talking animatedly with the portrait of a former Headmaster. Harry looked on curiously but didn’t say anything as he waited for their conversation to end. Finally, it did and Albus turned around to speak with him.

  
“I saw your flying class Harry,"

Harry cringed, he didn’t know what Albus was planning on doing to him but he better just come clean and apologize. “Professor I am so sorry, I did not mean to hurt her.” Harry started before stopping at the confused expression on the Headmaster’s face.

  
“Hurt who Harry? Who are you talking about?”

  
Harry was about to explain when he remembered that the incident happened where Hooch didn’t see a thing, so he assumed that Albus didn’t either. He was not about to get into this now if he didn’t have to, he quickly reverted back to the subject at hand.

  
“Oh, you did? Do you think you could convince Severus to let me play on the house team?”

  
“I could try, you fly brilliantly Harry. Although I must admit if he were to see you dive like you did earlier he wouldn’t let you play until you promised not to do that.”

  
“You saw it? I scared you didn’t I? Don’t worry I was perfectly safe.” Harry stated mockingly. Glad that he had moved the subject into a more comfortable discussion.

  
“That doesn’t mean a thing; I would advise not to do it in Severus’s presence.” The Headmaster warned.

  
“I won’t I’m not that crazy.”

  
“What did you want to talk to me about?”

  
“The Horcruxes, you said that you have one in your possession as we speak?”

  
“No, now I have two of them.”

  
“When are you going to get rid of them?”

  
“Not until I have most of them. Since he can feel when I destroy them I don’t want him to have the chance to move one or all.”

  
“That’s a smart plan.”

  
“I need your help Headmaster. I have 2 godfathers as you know; would it be possible for me to floo every other Friday after classes to Grimmauld place? I want to spend time with Sirius; I’ll come back Sunday night. If you say yes then we have a chance of getting one of Tom’s treasures.”

  
“I’ll see if I can work something out Harry. Another thing I wanted to talk to you about, what was the Horcrux that I fell victim to?” Albus pressed.

  
“I can’t tell you that Headmaster because if I do no matter what you say, you will still go after it. I will not allow you to sacrifice anyone including yourself for this war, or for the greater good.”

  
Harry saw the thoughtful expression on Albus’s face knowing with a sinking feeling in his heart that the man wouldn’t let it go. What the hell?

  
“I would never Harry, although that reminds me what is going to happen when Voldermort is revived? I would suggest keeping yours and Severus’s relationship a secret.”

  
“Why would we do that? I hope you’re not planning on letting him go back to spying.”

  
“Harry that would be out of my hands, he would go back anyway. If he didn’t Voldermort will have him killed, as long as he has the dark mark on his arm he must continue spying. Besides the order would be helpless without a spy, and we need that advantage.”

  
Harry nodded angrily, irritated with the man across from him and himself for forgetting how the old man was. Severus was not going to suffer this time around, call him selfish but Snape was going to survive this war. He deserved happiness and a life without fear or getting crucioed. By the time Voldermort was to be resurrected Severus was no longer going to have a dark mark; he would make sure of it.

He couldn’t stay here and talk to the man anymore, not if he wanted to keep his temper. Even though he had wanted to tell more things to tell Albus about the future he couldn’t not without knowing what the old man was going to do.

  
“I’d better go; I don’t want to be late for my next class.”

  
“Of course Harry, come by and see me anytime,” Albus replied eyes twinkling.

  
Albus must be drugged from those lemon drops but he was not going to manipulate him this time around. He and Severus both deserved a life without the Headmaster dictating it, they were not pawns in the Headmaster’s game of chess. Harry walked out of the office and headed to the Room of Requirement, deciding on ditching class. Hoping Snape wouldn’t be too angry but he was not in the right frame of mind to go to charms right now.

He was glad he had the good sense not to inform the old man about the Hallows or anything he deemed confidential. He could kick himself for almost letting himself fall into that trap, Albus Dumbledore was not just any old man, but he would soon learn enough that Harry was nobody’s tool. He didn’t come back just to let the man manipulate him or his loved ones again. This time Harry was in charge, and soon Albus Dumbledore would realize that.

  
He stayed in the Room of Requirement for several hours because when he came out it was already dark and a quick glance at his watch told him that he had missed dinner. Severus was going to kill him when he found him, he sighed in annoyance as he walked to Ravenclaw tower. Opening the entrance he was intending on going to his dorm room but was stopped by a prefect telling him that he had detention with Professor Snape in 3 minutes. Harry stared blankly at the wall, how in the heck was he going to get from the tower to the dungeons in 3 minutes?

Shaking his head, he ran out of the tower, this just wasn’t his day. He made it to the dungeons in record time, and he leaned on the door as he knocked trying to catch his breath. After hearing enter he walked in and shut the door and collapsed in a chair breathing heavily. Whatever Snape wanted to say was forgotten as his face changed to one of concern.

  
“What’s the matter Harry?”

  
“Just got a stitch in my side is all,” he gasped out.

  
“If you’re sure you are fine?” Severus asked uncertainly.

  
“I…” Harry stilled as he tried to catch his breath.

  
“Harry… I need you to breathe deeply and slowly.”

  
“I…can’t…” Harry stated as he choked on air and tried to breathe like Severus said to. He felt like something was sitting on his chest, and all he could do was gasp.

  
“Harry calm down child, HARRY!” Severus yelled, for Harry had just passed out and was sliding to the floor.

  
Severus ran over to him and picked him up, before flooing to the infirmary. He noted as he looked around for Poppy that Granger, Draco, and Weasley were all asleep in the beds. What in the world had happened?

  
“Poppy, where are you?” Severus half-whispered half-yelled to the air.

  
“I’m right here Severus, what did you need?” She called from behind him.

  
He turned around to show her Harry where she quickly got back into professional mode. He laid Harry on the bed and let her care for him.

  
“What happened to him, Severus?”

  
“I don’t know he came into my office where he was gasping for breath. He told me he was fine, but then all of a sudden he couldn’t seem to catch his breath. The next thing I know he had passed out and was sliding out of his chair. What did you find Poppy?”

  
“Looks like he had a severe panic attack, not to mention he’s tired and he’s emotionally drained but I knew that already.”

  
“What are you talking about Poppy?”

  
“Today there was an incident in flying class, I don’t know what happens. Neither does Hooch, only these 4 on the bed does. In a sense Miss. Granger was injured, Mr. Malfoy was hysterical on her behalf, and Mr. Weasley almost collapsed in a chair. Mr. Potter was the only one who was still standing, I told him to come back after his talk with the Headmaster.”

  
“And what time was that Poppy?”

  
“About 1:00pm”

  
Severus’s eyes narrowed, what happened during their talk for Harry to end up like this? He wanted to go straight to Albus but he knew he wouldn’t get a straight answer; he just had to wait until Harry woke up.

  
“If that is all, I’m taking him back to our quarters. That won’t be a problem will it Poppy?”

  
“No Severus, that’s fine I do have 3 other children to look after tonight anyway. I know you will take good care of him.”  
Severus nodded before picking Harry back up and going through the floo to their quarters. He dressed the child for bed, and then tucked him in under the covers. He then went to his potions lab, needing something to calm his rising temper.

Harry woke up the next morning, in his bed trying to figure out what the hell was going on. He was talking to his Godfather in his office yesterday, how did he get here? Why wasn’t he in his dorm room with his mates? Were Hermione and Draco ok?

So many questions were going through his mind, add to the fact that he was to blame for Hermione’s accident he was nearly putting himself into another panic attack. Before anything else could happen, Severus walked into his room with a potion in his hand, and handed it to him. He took it gratefully not even question what it was; as he tasted it he knew it was a calming draught.

  
“Morning Harry, are you ok now?”

  
“Yes Uncle Severus I’m fine,” he murmured.

  
“Do you remember what happened yesterday?”

  
“I was talking to you I think, but why am I in my room and not my dorm?”

  
“You were emotionally drained and you suffered a panic attack. You scared me half to death Harry, what brought that on?”

  
“Oh yea, I couldn’t catch my breath last night, and then I was thinking on what happened in flying class and stuff.” Harry replied already trying to push the conversation with Albus to the furthest point in his mind.

  
“Why couldn’t you catch your breath, and what exactly happened in flying class?”

  
“I was running to your office because the Ravenclaw prefect said that I had detention with you in 3 minutes and that I couldn’t be late. Hermione got hurt and it was my entire fault.”

  
“In the future Harry, a fast walk will do, no need to kill yourself for ‘detention’ with me. How is it your fault that she got hurt? I’m assuming she fell off her broom right?”

  
“Yes sir, but it was my fault that she fell in the first place.”

  
“Harry you’re going to have to explain that one to me because I don’t understand. I can’t help you unless you tell me the whole story.”

  
“You’ll hate me, and you’ll call me an idiot Gryffindor, ignoring the fact that I’m actually in Ravenclaw. You’ll say this is the kind of thing my father would’ve done, before you sneer at me. You’ll hurt me again with your words, so no I can’t tell you, your better off asking Draco.” Harry said in a rush, the last word bitterly leaving his mouth.

  
Severus stared unblinking at the child, who looked like he wanted to start crying any minute. He really did blame himself for the accident that happened to his friend. What was he supposed to do?

  
“It’s ok Harry, I’ll be right back with breakfast,” Severus answered as he ran a hand through the child’s messy hair. He closed the door behind him, and headed to the floo to call the wolf.

  
“Lupin, you there?” He called hoping the man wouldn’t be asleep, and if he was he would no doubt be waking him up. Harry was more important than sleep, or anything for that matter.

  
“I need you and Black to come over here right now.”

  
“What’s wrong Severus?”

  
“That talk about Harry that we needed to have, it’s long overdue.”

  
“I don’t understand Severus, what caused all this?”

  
“Just get over here so I can explain it, I don’t know what else to do.” Severus stated bitterly.

  
“Alright, we’re coming through, step back”

  
He walked backward and a few minutes later Lupin and a tired-looking Black stepped through.

  
“What’s up with him?” Severus asked nodding to Black.

  
“He had a late-night yesterday,” Remus replied.

  
Sirius merely grunted in response before dropping down on the sofa and falling back asleep.

  
“We can wake him up when it’s his turn to talk alright?” Remus said before Severus could do anything.

  
“Fine, let’s go get this over with, he’s in his room.”

  
Harry’s eyes widen comically when he saw Severus walked back into his room with Remus. What was Moony doing here?

  
“What are you doing here Uncle Remy?”   
  
“We need to talk to you, Harry it's crucial that you listen to what each of us will say.”

  
Harry didn’t like the sound of that, it sounded serious. He couldn’t help but wonder if Albus had let something slip to his guardians.

  
“What about and why isn’t Sirius here too? He’s my other godfather isn’t he?”

  
“He’s in the living room, apparently the mutt had a rough night,” Severus answered sneering slightly.

  
“Is he ok?” Harry asked worriedly.

  
“He’s fine Harry it’s you we are worried about,” Remus answered.

  
“Why are you worried about me? I promise you I’m fine.”

  
“If that is true then can you please explain why you believe that you are responsible for Miss Granger’s accident in flying class? Where were you all afternoon yesterday?” Snape asked quietly.

  
“I...I… nowhere sir,” Harry replied ignoring the first question and wincing internally at his horrible lie.

  
“Try again,” was all Snape said with a glint of anger in his eyes.

  
“I needed some time for myself today,” Harry finally answered it was technically the truth.

  
“You needed a moment for yourself? And this couldn’t wait until classes weren’t in session? Where were you?” Severus asked skeptically.

  
“In a classroom, I just…I’m sorry sir,” Harry sighed there really was no way to explain why he did what he did unless Snape knew the truth, and he didn’t. Oh well, he would just accept whatever punishment the man threw at him.

  
“I see, so basically you’re an 11-year-old who ditched his classes because he didn’t feel like going to them, is that correct?”  
When you put it like that, it sounds so silly. He didn’t ditch for the hell of it, he just didn’t trust himself to be able to control his magic with his conflicting emotions raging throughout his body. He was really thinking about not destroying Professor Flitwick’s classroom or hurting his classmates. But since he couldn’t tell the man that, he kept his head down and nodded in agreement.

  
“Hmm, Albus informed me that you have been asked to participate in the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. I’m trying to decide after your disregard of the rules today if this would be beneficial or not. What do you think about that Harry?”

  
Snape was looking at him closely and he shivered at the intensity of the gaze. His mind barriers came up automatically, and he struggled to keep his face blank. Playing the abuse child card was not going to work in this situation, neither would the word freak. This was a delicate situation; he knew if he said the wrong thing, there would be no Quidditch. Thankfully Remus decided to renter the conversation and prevent it from taking a nasty turn.

  
“Severus let’s not be hasty, why did you ditch your classes yesterday Harry? I want an honest answer, and I would also like to know why you think you’re to blame for that incident yesterday.”

  
“I was flying…well chasing after a snitch and I was so focused on getting it that I wasn’t looking where I was going. I zoomed past her and Neville who were struggling to fly from their fear and I was the reason she was lost her balance and fell off her broom.” Harry whispered eyes glaring at the wall behind Severus’s head.

  
Harry could tell that Snape was angry; his eyes were like soulless black holes. The man didn’t say a thing he only stared at Harry. He involuntarily shivered as he forced himself to keep the gaze. He was aware that Remus had quietly left the room, and Harry found that he wanted to yell that he stay in here with him. What was Severus going to do?


	15. Return of the Philosophers Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No idea why this chapter is so short..

“Did you have permission to chase after the snitch Harry?” Severus asked quietly.

  
“No sir, I didn’t,” Harry softly replied.

  
“I see,” Severus said before standing up and walking out of the room. It wouldn’t do either of them any good if he lost his temper and disciplined the child out of anger. He knew how damaging that could be to a child, having experienced it many times in his own childhood, from his father.

  
Walking back to the living room he was happy to note that Black was still asleep. Severus had no doubt in his mind, that he would defend Harry’s actions even though he knew the child was in the wrong. He knew he was better off discussing this with the wolf, not to mention he still needed to find out what Harry spoke to Albus about.

  
“That bad huh,” Remus said grimacing.

  
“He wasn’t paying attention and he knocked her off her broom. He’s right, this is completely his fault. I have no idea what I’m going to do to him,” Severus said before sitting on the couch.

  
When Severus left the room, Harry didn’t know what the man was going to do, but he knew that he was going to have to step it up. For one he wasn’t acting like an adult, he kept letting his 11-year-old mind gain control because he never had the chance to be a child his first time around. He shook his head; he came back here for a reason, and it wasn’t to play. 

  
He knew that Severus was angry with him, and he had every right to be, truth be told he was furious with himself. He glanced at the clock happy to see that his first-class hadn’t even started yet. He knew after yesterday that Snape wasn’t going to want him missing classes, and he would use that to his advantage. Quickly getting dressed and washed he grabbed his backpack and very quietly started to head to the front door. He knew that Remus heard him, but he didn’t say anything to Snape who still had his back to Harry. 

  
His first-class that day was DADA and he knew that Quirrel would be going for the stone in about 2 months. If he was about to be grounded or something he wouldn’t have a chance to get it. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was still breakfast, and deciding to skip it today he headed to the 3rd-floor corridor. By the time he got to McGonagall’s test, he knew he was definitely going to be late for class, but he knew that Quirrel wouldn’t mind like all the other teachers. Quickly bypassing Severus’s test, he found himself standing in front of the Mirror of Erised.

  
Harry took a deep breath before he opened his eyes, and saw his family. He put his hands on the mirror wanting to be there with his children and their kids. The image faded to the front where he saw his parents smiling at him before they showed who was next to them. Sirius and Severus and Remus were standing side by side each other, with none of the hostilities presents. This was what he really wanted everyone to be happy, where he had all his family. He would fight harder than he ever did this time to make sure, then when the war was over every single one of his friends and family would live. He would rather die himself than feel the pain of their loss over again.

  
The tears were rolling down his face as he continued looking at the image in front of him.

  
“I miss you,” he whispered tearfully as he looked at his parents and children.

  
Harry cleared his throat before wiping his tears away; he backed away from the mirror so the image could fade away. When his shields were up he looked back in front, and he focused on what he thought of last time. To find the stone and protect it, but not keep it, he could care less about immortality. He opened his eyes again and saw his mirror image wink at him before showing him the stone and putting it in his mirror pocket. Just like that, he felt the weight of it in his left pocket and he smiled widely.

Now he didn’t have to worry about Quirrel somehow winding up with the stone. He was going to send it back to Nickolas Flamel, after all the man and his wife had kept it for 600 years with no problem. He shook his head that had never made sense to him the first time around, if anything it sounded like a plan from Albus Dumbledore. 

  
Harry sighed as he looked at the clock, he was 23 minutes late for class, and he took the stone and put it in his pouch before securing it back around his neck. He walked out another secret entrance before heading to DADA. Once he arrived he entered the classroom basically unnoticed before choosing a seat in the back.  
He sighed loudly before laying his head on his desk; this class was even more horrible than the first time around.

How in the heck did Dumbledore not notice anything was wrong with his Professor? When the class ended he more or less ran to his common room, needing to write a letter to Nickolas Flamel as soon as possible. He hated having an item so valuable hanging from his neck, with only a few spells put in place to prevent someone from taking it.

He wrote the letter quickly knowing that he was going to be late for lunch, and hoping that Severus didn’t notice a thing, which he knew wasn’t at all possible given the anger on the man when he left. He gave the letter to Hedwig before heading towards the Great Hall, not at all hungry.

  
When he entered the hall, he immediately felt Snape’s dark gaze on him. It felt like his stare was trying to burn a hole through the back of his head. Finally, when it got too much to keep ignoring him he turned around and wished he hadn’t. The look he got from the Slytherin and he knew at once that he was in deep trouble. Harry sighed loudly ignoring his classmates look as he tried to eat his now tasteless food.


	16. Return of Voldemort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new Year

Severus frowned at the back of Harry's head until the small boy turned around and winced. He smirked before standing up keeping his gaze the entire time. Severus made his way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Mr. Potter, my office now,” was all Severus said before walking out the great hall.

  
"Tough break mate," Neville said softly, as Ron and Draco were still in the infirmary.

Harry sighed knowing he was in for got up and followed his godfather out the hall. Once he was in the corridor he startled as Snape appeared next to him. The man didn’t say anything he just grabbed a hold of Harry's left ear and started walking.

"What the heck Snape? Lemme go, oww owwie," Harry whimpered as they were quickly led to their quarters. 

  
“What did I say about calling me by my surname? You are not my equal Potter,” Severus said sternly as headed into the dungeons.

  
In the back of his mind Harry knew he was in some deep trouble. He idly wondered if this would have happened before if he had a caring guardian. He was brought out of his thoughts when the temperature changed. They were inside, and he gulped silently.

"Take a seat," Severus said pulling up his own chair to talk to his godson.

Harry wordlessly sat down on the couch, and found himself squirming under the dark gaze he was receiving.

  
"What were you thinking?" Severus quietly asked.

  
"I wasn’t," was Harry's blunt reply which he could see threw Snape for a loop.

  
"Of course you weren’t, aren’t you supposed to be in Ravenclaw and not a bloody Gryffindor?" Severus said his tone taking a dangerous turn.

  
"I made a mistake you hypocrite, kids do that all the time you should know," Harry said angrily, staring back at his godfather. His emotions were all over the place, and he couldn’t figure out who the hell he was mad at.

  
"What’s that supposed to mean?" Severus' eyes narrowed, not liking the tone at all, nor did he appreciate being called a hypocrite by and 11 year old.

  
"As if you didn’t know, what did you call mum in your 5th year?" Harry asked pointedly.

  
"Who told you about that? Was it black or Lupin?" Severus asked his eyes flashing dangerously, as he thought of ways to get the offender back.

  
"Neither, I’m done here," Harry said flatly, he didn’t want to hear Snape preach something the older man didn’t even believe in himself.

  
"We’re not through talking," Severus said eyes narrowing in anger.

  
"I am," Harry said calmly trying to walk around him, though inside he was anything but calm.

  
"Well I’m not and I’m the adult and I say we’re going to finish this," Severus said grabbing Harry's arm, to let him know he was going nowhere.

  
"Let go of me, you bloody hypocrite," Harry lashed out. He wasn’t angry with Snape but because of his own stupidity.

  
"Either calm yourself Harry or I will do it for you," Severus said sternly, ignoring the language for the moment.

  
"I hate you, let go of my arm!” Harry yelled as he struggled against his guardian to see if he would release him.

  
"Enough!" Severus says spinning him around and giving him a firm smack on his backside.

Harry froze at the hit, it didn’t necessarily hurt just shocked him and to his horror his eyes filled with tears. That only made his fight for freedom more urgent.

"Put me down, stop!" He yelled, unaware that he would have made Dudley proud with the tantrum he was throwing.

  
“I’m not hurting you in anyway, now what has gotten into you?” Severus asked his lips thinned as he struggled to keep his temper in check.

  
“Unhand me you greasy git, I hate you, I hate you,” Harry screamed loudly.

  
"Harry James Potter that is quite enough," Severus said firmly before taking his seat and laying Harry across his lap. He didn’t know what gotten into the child but he would find out.

Harry laid bonelessly in his godfather's lap, his tears falling continually as he couldn’t stop them. He gripped the sides of the man’s pants, and sobbed.

"Harry child, can you tell me what’s wrong?" Severus asked softly picking the boy up and setting his head on his shoulder.

  
“I’m so stupid,” Harry finally gasped out.

  
“No you just weren’t thinking, calm yourself child. There’s no need to get so worked up,” Severus said calmly, though inside he was alarmed. He hated how children’s emotions tended to be, one moment Harry was angry and the next he was crying as if someone had died.

  
“I’m sorry,” Harry whimpered trying to rein in his emotions. He tried to block them with his shields, but it seemed like his body was ignoring that part and this was long overdue.

  
“It’s alright child,” Severus said soothingly.

  
“Are you going to spank me?” Harry asked, his face buried into the man’s shoulder as he inwardly cringed as he remembered his tantrum.

  
“Do you think I should?” Severus asked carefully.

  
“I don’t know you’re the dad, not me,” Harry said sniffling softly, oblivious of his slip-up.

  
Severus for his part stiffened for a moment before he recovered over hearing those words coming from Harry’s mouth.

  
“I think you have punished yourself enough, but know that if you ever use that kind of language again; Merlin help you,” Severus warned.

  
“Yes sir,” Harry replied quietly.

  
“Now, do you want to tell me how you know about what happened in my 5th year or will I be forced to assume that Black did indeed tell you?” Severus asked suspiciously.

  
“Sirius didn’t tell me sir, I swear it. I saw it in a pensive.” Harry said quickly, before he could stop himself. He could have kicked himself, how the heck was he supposed to get out of this now?

  
“And where exactly did you get a pensive from? Let alone, whose memory was it?” Severus asked his dangerous tone back.

  
“Mum’s memory,” Harry blurted out, hoping he could make this lie plausible.

  
“Lily’s and I’m going to assume that the pensive is in that pouch right?” Severus asked quietly.

  
“Yes sir,” Harry said softly, freezing as he felt him get turned around and settled on the man’s lap. He would have blushed, only he actually felt very safe and he didn’t mind in the slightest.

  
“What else is in that pouch child?” Severus asked, his eyes calculating.

  
“Just stuff,” Harry answered as he leaned back again.

  
Severus didn’t bother replying to that. He knew that whatever was in there was more than just stuff. Whatever it was, he didn’t know what this meant for any of them but he was going to find out.

  
**~*~*~*~*~**

  
The next day found Harry and his friends in DADA discussing types of shields you can use in battle. Hermione was fine and was sitting with them, though Draco kept giving Harry these wary looks. He ignored them, knowing he deserved it. He sighed softly as Quirrel stuttered his way through another lesson, and he made sure his shields were up as he felt someone prodding into his mind. He could see the widening of the man’s eyes as he realized Harry was aware of what he was doing. Harry gave a cheeky smirk before turning to his desk.

  
“Mr. Potter stay after class,” Quirrel said sternly.

  
“What did you do Harry?” Ron asked in confusion.

  
“Nothing,” Harry replied softly before turning back to his work.

  
When the bell rang signaling the end of class, Harry was a bit worried but he was sure that he could handle it, or so he thought. As the last person exited the classroom, Harry heard the door close and lock; before strong privacy charms were placed.

  
“What are you doing sir?” He asked curiously, though inside his heart was pounding. Yes, he beat Voldemort already, but not until he was 17. He realized he could probably touch Quirrel and he would burn up again.

  
“How do you know Occulmency?” Quirrel asked his voice deep and without a hint of the stutter.

  
“That’s none of your business Professor,” Harry said his hand gripping his wand under his sleeve.

  
“Oh I disagree with you Mr. Potter, an 11 year old boy should not be able to shield his mind to the extent that you can,” Quirrel said conversationally.

  
“What do you want to talk about?” Harry said annoyed at the moment.

  
“My master wishes to speak with you,” Quirrel said a dark glint in his eyes.

  
“What if I don’t want to speak with your master?” Harry asked quietly.

  
“You don’t have a choice, you will listen one way or the other,” Quirrel said, the glint now shimmering with a red, which Harry knew exactly what that meant.

  
Harry gazed at the man eyes wide in fear, this couldn’t be good. The minute he heard the man’s next words he knew he was correct in his assessment.

  
“Crucio”

  
**~*~*~*~*~***

  
Draco frowned as he waited outside the DADA classroom with Ron, since Hermione had gone to the library. She was fine, and though Draco wanted to go with her, he had a bad feeling that something wasn’t right. He was in the middle of talking to Ron about playing Quidditch next year when the back of his brain was suddenly filled with fear. It wasn’t the normal fear, this feeling was so intense it had Draco looking around in paranoia.

  
Harry had said that whatever happened on the train that day, gave them the ability to feel each other emotions and eventually would be able to speak telepathically. He turned his gaze towards the red head whose face was identical to his own he was sure. Was Harry in trouble? Draco reached out to open the door to find it spelled locked, with a charm that he had known his father to use when he didn’t want Draco to open something. 

  
Why would Professor Quirrel need to do that if he only wanted to talk? He was just about to ask Ron what he thought when the Harry part of his brain was suddenly screaming out in pain. Harry was hurt, and they couldn’t get to him. The pain was so intense it had Draco on his knees his eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

  
“Ron, get your head of house now!” Draco said as he staggered to his feet, looking through his blurred eyes to gaze into his friends pained ones. He leaned against the wall, as he recognized the dark curse that was hitting Harry.

  
Ron nodded before taking off as fast as he could despite the pain toward the Great hall. It was nearing dinner, and he knew that McGonagall would be there at least. As he was running his vision blurred and he gasped on air, feeling like stabbing pain was going throughout his body. What was going on? He stumbled and would have fallen had someone not caught him. He found himself gazing into the intense black eyes of his potions Professor, who was looking at him in concern.

  
“Mr. Weasely, are you alright?” Severus asked looking at the boy worriedly.

  
“Harry, something’s wrong with Harry. Draco can’t open the door.” Ron gasped out before falling to the floor as the curse over took him. His body convulsed on the floor, and he screamed loudly unable to do anything else.

  
“Albus!” Severus yelled as he stared at the child on the floor in horror. Severus was familiar with the curse that the boy was currently under. The question was, who was casting it, and what did Draco and Harry have to do with this?

  
“Severus what is the…” Albus trailed off as he looked at the boy on the floor, his body finally still. His hands were still twitching and he sent a Patronus to Poppy to let her know she would be getting patients.

  
“What has happened Ron? Where are Harry and Draco?” Severus asked, his heart clenching into his throat.

  
“DADA, Professor Quirrel wanted to talk to Harry,” Ron rasped out, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he succumbed to the darkness.

  
“I told you,” Severus said glaring at his employer before he suddenly took off down the corridor, without a backwards glance. His godson and snake were in trouble!

  
**~*~*~*~*~**

  
As Harry rested on his knees, he winced angering Voldemort was still the stupidest idea in the world. He had gotten a crucio for his troubles too. He slowly stood up and looked at the crazy man in front of him.

  
“You’ll never get it,” Harry taunted. He had no idea how the man knew he had the stone, but Harry would die then allow the evil man to have it.

  
“Oh I think I will Mr. Potter,” Voldemort hissed out. “Lacero,” he said throwing a cutting curse at the boy.

  
Harry gasped as warmth poured from his stomach, blood staining the front of his robe and his shirt, and his hand as he applied pressure to it. He had a deep gash in the middle of his stomach and he couldn’t do anything about it.

  
“I dare say this was too easy Potter. I would have thought the old fool would have caught on by now,” Voldemort said with a gloating tone.

  
Harry was on his knees, getting weak from the blood loss. “You’ll lose.” Harry couldn’t help but say.

  
“Wrong Potter, you'll lose.” He replied, bending down to taunt him.

  
Harry took that opportunity to reach up with the last of his strength and press his hands against the man’s face. He felt like his own skin was getting burned off and he screamed but he kept it on. He could hear the man’s screaming trying to get him off of him but he couldn’t. Harry wasn’t sure where time had gone, thought he faintly heard someone call his name. He didn’t have the strength to think who it was before he closed his eyes.

  
**~*~*~*~**

  
“Harry!” Draco screamed as he pounded on the door. He could feel a burning pain, and he couldn’t do a damn thing to help him. He sobbed loudly as he hit the door, feeling completely helpless. Where the hell was Ron? The corner of his brain that was reserved for Ron was gone, what did that mean? He swallowed a sob turning around as he heard footsteps, sighing in relief as he saw his head of house.

  
“Are you alright Dragon?” Severus asked, wondering where Harry was.

  
“I’m fine, but Harry isn’t,” Draco said faintly. “He’s in there, I can’t get in.” he said collapsing on the floor. Why was he feeling so weak? What was going on?

  
Severus nodded before easily breaking through the locking charm and opening the door. His eyes widened comically as he looked at the scene before him. Quirrel’s body was turning to ash or something right in front of his eyes. He could see Harry lying on the floor, away from the man bleeding and unmoving. 

  
Before he could think to check on him, he was aware of an incredible pain in his left arm that had him kneeling before he thought about it. He shivered as he heard the angry tones of parseltongue, before looking up and seeing the spirit of the Dark Lord. He stayed quiet as the spirit looked around the classroom.

  
“Severus, my most faithful servant,” Voldemort said happily as he needed a body to inhabit and the man across from him would do quite nicely. But before he could even think of moving towards him he saw a flash of light coming his way.

  
“Nooo,” he yelled barely dodging the spell before taking off out the window. He would get his revenge on the old man, but for now, it wasn’t safe for him.

  
“Severus, are you alright m’boy?” Albus asked rushing towards his side.

  
“I’m fine, but Draco and Harry are not,” he said quickly rushing towards his godson’s side.

  
He healed the wound in his stomach, but Harry was so cold. He had lost so much blood, and he found himself chocking on a lump in his throat. He could not and would not lose him like he lost Lily. Severus took out a vial of blood replenishing potion and coaxed it into the boy’s throat, helping him swallow. He picked up his godson with ease before turning to Albus.

  
“Get Draco,” he said firmly before flooing to the infirmary. “Poppy!” He yelled loudly as he looked at the much to still form of the child in his arms. Harry would live, he had to believe that or he wouldn’t survive.

  
“Lay him on the bed Severus,” Poppy said as she came bustling over towards them after tending to Ron. She shook her head, wondering who had put the boy under crucio.

  
Severus placed Harry in the bed and stepped back, allowing her space to work. She was in the middle of spelling a diagnostic charm on him when the floo flared and Albus came through with Draco.

  
“Who did this to the children?” She asked, horrified as she gestured for Dumbledore to lay Draco down as well.

  
“Voldemort was possessing Quirrel,” Albus said quietly.

  
Severus hissed softly, but he glared at the man. He had told him numerous times, and he had been brushed off. And now his family had been hurt, he didn’t even know what to think when Black and Lupin would find out. He did not envy the headmaster in the slightest. Severus turned back towards Harry’s bed and was startled to see him pulled as if by a magnetic force towards Draco. He looked towards Ron and found he was doing the same thing.

  
“Poppy, what the hell is going on?” Severus asked quietly as they all stared at them.

  
“They’re connected, but I have no idea how. Their bond is strong and is developing even as we speak,” She said softly not moving from where she was. This was a rare kind of magic, and though she was curious to know just how this came about she knew not to go any closer. The magic around the boys would protect them, until the boys themselves were awake and able to do it on their own.

  
They watched as Harry and Ron ended up on the two beds next to Draco on each side before the beds were suddenly pushed together. Nothing was said for a moment as they stared at the unconscious boys on the bed in shock. Severus watched as Albus walked towards them, what the man was doing was anybody’s guess.

  
“Albus no,” Poppy called out, when she realized he was getting to close. Her warning was too late as a white light suddenly had him flying into the wall.

Severus was too much in shock to do anything else but stare at the scene in front of him. “Are they going to be ok? How are you going to heal them?” He asked as an invisible barrier was more or less around them.

  
“They will heal themselves; they’ll be fine Severus I promise.” Poppy said before going over to attend to the Headmaster.

  
“I hope so Poppy, I hope so,” Severus said softly, as he took a seat the closest he could to them with getting pushed back.


	17. Return to the Infirmary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so Sorry again, but in my defense it was added here and was sitting here as a draft, I thought I posted it all.
> 
> Sev is...well he's showing emotion so I channeled the 7th book/movie for him. He will cry if its someone he loves. Also, when I made this Harry I was using all the tropes..soo yeah here's some more

~Parsel Tongue~

Albus sighed as he looked over the scrolls on his desk with a sigh. He had been reading about the different types of bonds for the past few days. He had never seen one as strong or as complex as the one in the infirmary. The only one who could get close enough to touch them was Severus and even then if he got too close to the children it started to repel him. He sighed once more wondering how he was going to go about this. 

  
He needed to know what happened to the Sorcerer’s Stone and if Tom told Harry about anything. He shook his head not that it mattered as he remembered Harry already knew the prophecy among other things he shouldn’t know. There was nothing he could do about that for the time being. At the moment he had kept the matter about what happened with the boys a secret, thanking everything that it was the weekend. 

  
He had told everyone that they had fallen ill due to something they ate, the house-elves were beside themselves. Everyone believed him as it was a Gryffindor, a Ravenclaw and a Slytherin who ended up sick. He hoped to keep everything under wraps, the last thing he needed was Lucius Malfoy to gain wind of what happened to his son.

  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*

  
Severus came back to the infirmary once more and took his usual seat next to the boy’s beds, like he had been doing for the last 3 days. They had yet to wake but Poppy kept reassuring him that they would be fine. At the moment Albus was researching the bond that had been strong enough to throw him into a wall. He would have found the scene very amusing had Harry and his friends been ok. Looking around in the quiet infirmary with the much to still boys on the bed, didn’t help his heart in the slightest. He felt like his heart might break, at the thought that he might lose another person he loved.

  
This was so much, it shouldn’t be happening. Why Harry? He should have been able to protect him because that was his role as a godfather wasn’t it; and his role as his protector. Severus sighed as the hurt welled up in his chest. Didn’t he deserve happiness? Why did it seem like every time something good happened to him something always threatened to take it away? He shook his head before dropping it into his hands, blinking back the traitorous tears that tried to fall.

  
Severus allowed his dark hair to fall like a curtain around his face as the tears finally started to spill over. The thought of the one person who had considered him his family before he really knew him was too hard to even think on him being gone.

  
He didn’t see that Remus was there with Sirius, who had been frantic when he first got the floo call. He was too far gone in his grief to hear the door, not that they had entered loud anyways. Sirius had been led away by Remus and kept away from the infirmary for the last few days so he could calm down.   
~*~*~*~*

  
Sirius had come very close to cursing the Slytherin the day he found out what happened. At least he did until Poppy had firmly scolded him before telling him what Snape had done for the boys. Sirius looked on at the scene with clouded eyes before pulling Remus back out into the hall.

  
“What is it Sirius? I thought you wanted to see Harry,” Remus said quietly. That rare moment of vulnerability that they had seen with Severus just now, was in the front of his brain. He hoped Harry knew how much he meant to everyone he touched, more importantly Severus and Sirius as well.

  
“Snape is, well you saw him,” Sirius said as he leaned his head on the wall.

  
“I did, let’s go see how they are,” Remus said gesturing for Sirius to follow.

  
“What if Harry won’t wake up? What if they’re not ok?” He asked, turning a tortured gaze to Remus.

  
“They will be, Poppy promised,” Remus said with much more conviction then what he felt.

  
Severus stiffened this time we he heard the door opened, but he didn’t move from his position. Looking up would only show whoever it was in that moment in time that he was weak. He didn’t bother greeting them, assuming that it was a student who needed help. 

  
“Severus, how are they?” Remus asked gently as he took a seat on the other side of Ron’s bed.

  
“Poppy says, nothing has changed,” Severus replied hoarsely before clearing his throat.

  
Sirius glanced at Remus at the tone of voice with a frown. This was all wrong, this should have never happened. Hogwarts was supposed to be safe, how hadn’t Albus known?

  
“Where’s Albus?” Sirius asked finally.

  
“Looking up the bond, he’s curious to know how it came to be.” Severus explained quietly.

“What is the bond capable of?” Remus asked curiously.

  
“Anything, some of them we are aware of and others the boys will have to tell us. At the moment, they are capable of feeling each other’s pain and maybe thoughts or emotions.” Severus replied with a frowned, his voice thick with emotion.

  
“How did you find out about the bond?” Sirius asked.

  
“When the Dark Lord cornered Harry, Ronald and Draco felt it. He cast an unforgivable on Harry and they all suffered, they all knew…” Severus trailed off before quickly standing up.

  
“Severus, are you alright?” Remus asked in concern.

  
“Watch them,” was all he was able to choke out before he hurried out the infirmary and to his dungeons. He occluded his mind, trying to gain complete control of his emotions.

  
Sirius swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched Snape leave. For the longest time he had deemed the man soulless and without a heart. The man he had just seen looked on the edge of breaking. He knew just how he felt, and that was new to him because he had never expected to have something in common with Severus Snape.

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Meanwhile the boys unconscious on the bed weren’t aware of what was going on outside of their minds, or inside for that matter. Harry woke up first and the first thing he noticed was that the sky was blue and the sun was shining and he was lying on the grass. That was confusing to him as the last thing he remembered was being in the classroom with Quirrel and feeling like he might die. It was a horrible feeling the first time around and to have to go through it again wasn’t something he wanted to think about. He sat up and looked around to see that Draco and Ron were lying on either side of him. 

  
He had no clue what they were doing here nor where exactly here was in the first place. They were in a meadow of sorts, but he didn’t know of any places this close to Hogwarts so he assumed that they had been moved. None of this made sense and trying to work through it was giving him a headache so he stopped.

  
“Draco, Ron, get up,” he said before trying to clear his throat. 

  
His voice was extremely dry like he hadn’t spoke in a few days. What day was it anyway? He shook his head, wishing he had a cold glass of pumpkin juice; and jumped when said item appeared in front of him. He looked around strangely, what was this magic? He was a Gryffindor through and through no matter where he got sorted this time and he picked up the cup. Taking a breath he took a sip of it before he greedily started to drink it. If it was poisonous he would die happy with his thirst quenched because he easily finished the juice.

  
Now that he could think beyond his dry throat he stood up and stretched before going over to Draco and shaking him awake. He looked on in amusement as his blonde tried to bury his face deeper in the grass.

  
“Leave me Dobby, let me sleep,” Draco mumbled out.

  
Harry frowned, remembering that Dobby was indeed still enslaved. He had to gain entrance into the Malfoy Manor and get him. He sighed in frustration, knowing he would have to tell Draco something. That was the only way Dobby was getting free of Mr. Malfoy. Harry didn’t want him to get in trouble with his father so he would think on his plan. Dobby would just have to wait.

  
“Draco get up now, Snape is coming,” Harry said urgently. He knew every single student reacted to his godfather’s name especially the Slytherins and Draco was no different.

  
“Professor, it was Goyle,” Draco said automatically.

  
Harry sniggered as he took in the sleepy bewildered look on his friend’s face.

  
“Harry, what in Merlin name are you laughing for?” Draco said as he looked around for his Head of House.

“Your expression was priceless, I wish I had a camera for it,” he giggled out.

  
“How is that funny, you would react the same way. You and I both know Snape is scary,” Draco said shuddering at just the thought of getting caught by him.

  
“Nope he’s not that scary, at least not to me.” Harry said cheerfully before giving a hand to Draco.

  
“I don’t believe you, I will give you a galleon if you hug him the next time we see him,” Draco said evilly.

  
Harry’s eyes widened, he didn’t have a problem with that. But for appearances sake, that was a detention in the making. He wasn’t about to back down, though he was curious how Snape was going to take it.“You’re on,” Harry said with a smirk.

  
Draco narrowed his eyes as he looked around the meadow before looking back at Harry.

  
“Where the heck are we?” He asked in confusion.

  
“I don’t know, I woke up a few minutes before you did,” Harry explained with a shrug.

  
“HELLO!” Draco yelled only to have his voice echoed around them.

  
Harry winced before shaking his head as he moved over to wake up Ron who only twitched at the noise.

  
“No one else is here, just us.” Harry said helpfully as he shook the redhead up.

  
“In a minute mum,” Ron said rolling over the opposite way.

  
Harry smirked as he looked at Draco with a knowing look.

  
“Are you going to scare him half to death too?” Draco asked.

  
“Nope, worse though you might want to cover your ears,” Harry warned with a wide grin.

  
“Why?” Draco asked suspiciously though he did do what he was told.

  
Harry smirked before yelling. “Ron, there’s no more food left!”

  
“WHAT?!?!” Ron yelled his body alright in an upright position as he gazed around widely and unseeing. “How can they be out of food?” He asked to no one in particular.

  
Draco sniggered in his hands, before he could no longer contain his laughter. He was then joined by Harry who was bent over holding his stomach as he laughed too hard.

  
“What’s so funny? How can having no food be funny?” Ron asked his tone still horrified.

  
“We have food Ron, I was just joking,” Harry replied, trying to keep a straight face.

  
“Really, you should never joke about food Harry,” Ron said affronted at the whole thing.

  
“Well you wouldn’t wake up,” Draco said as he laughed at the other boy’s tone.

  
Harry couldn’t hold in his laughter and soon joined in once again, leaving Ron to wonder what the hell had gotten into his friends. A few minutes later they had calmed down and Harry could see the questions in the redhead eyes.

  
“What the bloody hell? Harry are you alright?” Ron asked worriedly as he looked at Harry. The last thing going through his mind had been intense pain he never wanted to feel again, along with what he thought had to be Draco and Harry’s emotions.

  
“I’m alright Ron, I promise. How are you?” Harry asked quietly, his earlier laughter gone as the conversation turned serious.

  
“I’m confused.” He said honestly.

  
“What are you confused about?” Harry asked thought he was pretty sure he knew why. This conversation he was about to have was long overdue.  
“What happened to us? Why are we here?” Ron asked with a frown.

  
“I don’t know why we are here, but I know what happened to us. And I’m so sorry that you both had to suffer because of me,” Harry said apologetically. He looked down in his self misery at the thought of his actions getting his friends hurt when he was suddenly punched.

  
“You prat, that wasn’t your fault that Quirrel went barmy.” Draco said with a glint of anger.

  
“Yeah it sort of is,” Harry insisted, as he rubbed his sore arm.

  
“How is it your fault then?” Draco said his eyes glittering in anger. How dare Harry try to take the blame for this?

  
“Remember that light on the train and how we all got knocked out?” Harry asked.

  
“Yeah I remember, what are you trying to say that you did that as well?” Draco said his fists clenching now.

  
“No, when we shook hands that day I declared that I would be and I quote: I promise you both; no matter what happens we’ll be friends till the end.” Harry replied softly.

  
“And then I felt like my head was splitting open before passing out,” Ron murmured.

  
Draco had sunk back down to the grass in deep in thought. He was sure he knew what happened and in a minute Ron would no doubt catch up. He tried to think what the extent of this friendship bond meant, because that’s what it was.

  
“You’re exactly right Draco,” Harry replied calmly even though the blonde had yet to speak.

  
Draco turned to stare wide eyed at Harry for a moment before looking at Ron.

  
“Did you hear me think that too?” He asked softly.

  
“No at the moment, my emotions are going haywire or something. I feel fear in the corner of my brain but in another I feel relieved, and then in the middle of it all there is my confusion.” Ron said essentially describing what they were all feeling at that moment.

  
“Well the relief is from me, because we have a strong friendship bond. I never really thought something like this would happen to me. I’m grateful for it mind you, but this is all so unbelievable,” Draco said his eyes shining in excitement.

  
“So because I’m confused that would mean the fear is from…Harry? What are you afraid of mate?” Ron asked turning to look at Harry who had gone quiet in concern.

  
“The danger I’ve put you both in, I agree with Draco I had read in a few old books in the Black library about bonds like this. But they’re so rare now and days. You both know who I am and what I represent. When he comes back and he will I’ll have put you both in danger because of how connected we are,” Harry said in frustration.

  
Draco didn’t have to ask who he was and judging by Ron’s face he knew the redhead knew as well. But this was all stupid, granted he knew the Dark Lord was coming back and when he did he knew his father would go to him. Draco wasn’t blind nor oblivious his mother had made sure of it. He would not betray Ron or Harry, or Hermione for that matter.

  
“I’m already in danger, the minute my father finds out that I’m going to eventually marry a muggleborn witch,” Draco admitted.

  
“I knew it,” Ron said happily as he looked at Draco.

  
“Well duh, you could feel his attraction Ron. It grosses you out at times because you don’t like her,” Harry pointed out with a grin.

  
“Isn’t it a bit early to think about marriage Draco?” Ron asked.

  
“Yes, but I can wait,” Draco said with shy look before blushing.

  
Harry grinned before taking a seat on the grass as they went over the bond some more.

  
“What else does this entitle us to Harry?” Draco asked wanting to move the conversation from him and his infatuation with Hermione.

  
“I’m not sure; this is all new to me as well. But I do know that as you saw earlier; we can understand each other telepathetically which will come in handy.” Harry said slyly.

  
“Wicked,” Ron and Draco replied together before chuckling.

  
“I don’t know what else, since the book about bonds I was reading said each bond is different so we’ll have to sort them out ourselves,” Harry said with a happy shrug.

  
“That’s cool, I’m looking forward to it,” Draco said with a grin.

  
“Well what I’m looking forward to is getting out of here, where ever here is.” Ron said rubbing his stomach as it grumbled.

  
“Figures you were hungry,” Harry teased before perking up.

  
“We are all growing boys I’m surprised both of you aren’t hungry,” Ron said simply.

  
“My throat is parched,” Draco mumbled.

  
“All you have to ask,” Harry said slyly.

  
“What do you mean?” Ron asked curiously.

  
“Like this,” Harry said before ordering the dinner they had last night, along with the assorted drinks.

  
“Is it safe?” Draco asked as he reached for a glass of water.

  
“Yup, I tested it out earlier,” he said pointing to his now refilled glass of juice.

  
“Well what are we waiting for?” Ron asked before digging into the food with gusto.

  
Draco shook his head before following at slower pace, as he served himself. They ate quietly, each person deep in their thoughts. Harry could tell out of the three of them, who was struggling the most with the bond and that was Ron. It wasn’t because the redhead didn’t want it; it was because he hadn’t learned to block his mind so he was getting all of their emotions at once.

  
“Ron you need to learn how to shield your mind,” Harry finally murmured as he could literally feel himself getting as frustrated as Ron.

  
“How do I do that?” Ron asked with a frown.

  
“Focus on your breathing first, relax is another and I will help you,” Harry promised, before instructing him on some basic Occulmency.

  
Draco watched this silently, not even bothering to know how Harry knew all of this. He wasn’t blind and he knew his best friend had secrets. He also knew that in time Harry would share those secrets, but until then he wouldn’t pressure him. He would be the best friend he could be.

  
“There take that and work on it every night before you go to sleep,” Harry instructed.

  
“Wicked, and this will help keep your thoughts in check?” Ron asked curiously.

  
“Among other things, it will also allow you to keep your emotions in check,” Harry answered as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

  
“I’ll loan you my book Ron, its called Occulmency. It’s important because of how close we are to Harry that you know it,” Draco replied softly.

  
“Sounds like a plan,” Ron replied with a grin before returning to his food.

  
Harry sighed before leaning back on the grass and closing his eyes with a grimace.

  
“What’s wrong?” Draco asked seeing the pained expression.

  
“My head hurts,” Harry whimpered before crawling into a ball and holding onto his head.

  
Draco reached over to help him when he felt like someone was taking a hammer to his skull and beating the knowledge out of him. He could feel his own pain mixed with Harry’s before he knew Ron was feeling the same thing.

  
“What is this?!” Ron screamed, the food long forgotten.

  
“I don’t know,” Harry whimpered as he tried to occlude the feeling away. He could feel himself weakening or something and just like before when his eyes started to get black spots in the corner of them he didn’t fight it. When he felt faint he let the darkness take him.

  
Harry awoke to a dark room , so dark he couldn’t see his hand in front of his face.

  
“Are we dead or something?” Ron whispered.

  
“No I think we’re alive, but where the hell are we now?” Draco asked in a frown.

  
“I don’t know but I wish we had some light,” Harry said with a sigh.

  
All of a sudden the room was filled with lights and they could now see where they were. Harry looked at the stone covered walls, and deduced that they were in Hogwarts; the question was where in the castle were they?

  
“Shouldn’t we be in the infirmary?” Ron asked as he looked around.

  
“Where are we anyway?” Draco asked.

  
“Somewhere in the castle, where I have no clue,” Harry replied softly as he took in his surroundings. He took in all the blank portraits but one, one that had four familiar people in it.

  
“It is of no importance young speaker, although if I were you I would remember this room.” A man from the portrait spoke.

  
Harry looked at him in shock before looking at his friends. “Who are they?” He whispered.

  
“The Founders,” Draco replied softly.

  
“Why should I remember this room?” Harry asked carefully.

  
“Because you need help on your journey, and we know things most people would kill to know. It is your destiny child, a destiny one should never have put upon a child.” Rowena replied softly.

  
“I can handle it,” Harry replied quietly.

  
“I know you can, but you shouldn’t have too. We will help you,” Helga said firmly.

  
Harry was in shock, he hadn’t been aware of them the first time around. He wasn’t sure what they were going to teach him but he was all for it.

  
“Not to mention, you three still do not know the extent of that bond you hold.” Rowena replied.

  
“Will you tell us it?” Ron asked, speaking for the first time.

  
“Among other things, my brave lion; we will help you.” Helga answered.

  
Harry frowned as he looked at Godric Gryffindor the only person who wasn’t speaking. “What’s wrong with him?” Harry asked quietly.

  
“Nothing, he’s just being stubborn at the moment. You are a Potter, and yet you are in Ravenclaw. Though according to Gideon you were worthy enough to be a Slytherin if you chose it,” Rowena replied.

  
“I couldn’t be Gryffindor or Slytherin; or my godfathers would have been angry,” Harry replied with a shrug.

  
“I understand child, we will not judge you for your choices.” Helga replied.

  
~However, I will only be teaching you young one, the importance of parsel magic and everything that entitles,” Salazar hissed.

  
“I understand, they cannot understand it right?” Harry replied dryly.

  
“No, they can understand if they tap into the magic of the bond, but I still will not be teaching them.” Salazar replied.

  
“What, they can speak to snakes? Really,” Harry hissed excitedly before frowning. “And why won’t you teach them?”

  
“Because you will teach them, I have no desire to spend my time with 3 school boys who don’t want to learn it.” Salazar said haughtily.

  
“You don’t even know us,” Harry hissed in annoyance.

  
“I do, these are not our only portraits. Godric has one in the Gryffindor common room, and your redheaded friend prefers chess to everything else. I will only teach you as I’ve said; you are after all the only one who will be able to beat Tom.”

  
“I understand, though how can they tap into the magic of the bond? Its all so confusing,” Harry replied with a frown.

  
“I cannot help you with that, it is up to you to uncover the secrets.” Salazar replied before turning back towards the group. 

  
The group by now was staring at both Harry and Slytherin with looks that varied from envy (Draco and Ron) to Annoyance(Godric) and amusement from the women.

  
“You couldn’t have told him what you wanted in English?” Godric asked.

  
“I could have, but I know how annoyed you get when you can’t understand it,” Salazar replied teasingly.

  
“What was that about Harry?” Ron asked eagerly.

  
“He was telling me about parsel magic and him teaching me,” Harry said happily.

  
“Oh, guess it doesn’t help us much Ron,” Draco said with a frown.

  
“Don’t be a prat Draco, he was also telling me that the bond can enable you to speak parsel tongue too,” Harry said obviously excited.

  
“Wicked,” Ron and Draco replied together.

  
“I know, the only problem is we gotta figure out how,” Harry said with a slight frown.

  
“That’s alright we can do it,” Draco said eagerly before someone clearing their throat gained their attention again.

  
“You’ve been gone for far too long, and you need to get back soon.” Rowena murmured.

  
“Gone from where? Where did we go?” Ron asked in confusion.

  
“What she means is, it’s time for you all to wake up,” Godric replied.

  
“Wake up? We are up,” Draco replied.

  
“No you aren’t but you will be, remember this room like I said. We cannot help you if you cannot find us again,” Salazar said before snapping his fingers.

  
“Come on not this again,” Harry replied as he fell to the ground once again holding his head in pain.

  
Harry moaned softly as bright lights assaulted his eyes, though it was soon dark again, He could feel someone on each side of him and he didn’t have to look to see that it was Draco and Ron. Where were they now? Was he really up this time? He got his answer as he took a breath and took a whiff of the sterilized smell that could only come from the infirmary. What happened to the meadow? He turned his head to the left and found himself looking into the concerned gaze of one of his godfathers. 

  
“Hi,” he croaked softly.

  
“Hey kiddo you really gave us all quite a scare,” Sirius said with a sigh of relief as Moony went to alert Poppy.

  
“Sor…” was all he could get out before he started coughing.

  
“Did you want some water pup?” Sirius asked worriedly as he grabbed a cup of water and held it to his godson’s lips so he could drink.

  
Harry gladly drank the cool liquid with a happy sigh, finishing it up before looking at his godfather’s appearance for the first time. The man looked haggard and so tired he could see the bags underneath his eyes. Had that been the cause of him? He frowned; he didn’t mean to worry Sirius. If this was how Sirius looked then how was Snape? He looked around the infirmary, his expression getting more and more miserable. Why wasn’t the man here? Didn’t he care for him too? 

  
“Snape stepped out kiddo, he’ll be back I promise,” Sirius said quietly. 

  
The small sliver of jealously that tried to worm its way into his heart all but vanished when he had seen the lost expression on Harry’s face when he realized Snape wasn’t there. He didn’t want to cause him any harm, and they were both his guardians. It did help that he had seen Snape acting human when he seemed to lose control of his emotions for a moment 2 days ago.

  
Harry nodded before turning his head down. “I’m sorry,” he whispered out.

  
“What are you sorry for? What do you think you did?” Sirius asked with narrowed eyes.

  
“I don’t know yet, but I know I’m probably in trouble again,” Harry said with a sigh.

  
“Actually no this was all Quirrel, he was possessed by Voldemort.” Sirius explained.

  
“I know, I heard him. He was very displeased with me,” Harry admitted quietly.

  
“What happened next kiddo?” Sirius murmured when it was obvious Harry didn’t want to go on.

  
“Can it wait until Uncle Remy and Uncle Sev come in?” Harry pleaded.

  
“Sure,” Sirius said knowing it was only fair.

  
Harry sighed in obvious relief as he turned towards Draco once more. He was figuring now would be a good enough time to practice speaking in his thoughts. He closed his eyes to concentrate and found himself being shaken until he opened his eyes once more

  
“Try to stay awake for me kiddo,” Sirius said his face worried once more. “Moony hurry up,” he called.

  
“Padfoot I’m not going to fall asleep,” Harry said quickly.

  
“I take it that’s your godfather yelling and that would mean we’re in the infirmary this time?” Draco asked tiredly, his eyes still closed.

  
“This time, where else would you guys be?” Sirius asked in confusion.

  
“Where wouldn’t we be?” Ron asked as he too sat up and looked around. His eyes widened as the doors to the infirmary busted open to reveal Snape and the Headmaster.

  
“When did they wake up?” Severus asked pulling out his wand.

  
“Just now,” Sirius replied calmly as Poppy came in behind Remus.

  
“I told you we were gonna be in trouble,” Harry whispered under his breath.

  
“And why would you be in trouble?” Remus asked having heard it due to his sensitive hearing.

  
“Because I got hurt and I wasn’t supposed to?” Harry asked questioningly.

  
Harry ignored the incredulous looks from Draco and Ron as his words had the obvious effect. Dumbledore once again found himself the scapegoat, which gave them a few moments to gather their wits.

  
“Alright we need to know everything that happened in the DADA class,” Sirius said firmly.

  
“Better yet,” Severus murmured before looking at the Headmaster. “Albus may we use your pensieve?” 

  
“Yes I like that idea,” Albus agreed before quickly flooing to his office and grabbing it. Once back into the infirmary he placed it in front of Ron.

  
“Why do all of us need to do it?” Draco asked in confusion.

  
“Because all three of you were hurt that day and we need to know how your bond is that strong,” Albus replied.

  
Harry gave his friends a look before nodding. After getting instructions on how to extract the memories each boy followed suit. Opting out of reviewing the pensive they sat back in the chair as Poppy examined them before serving them some lunch.


End file.
